Daybreak
by CullenGirl1901
Summary: Renesmee is happy with her life everything should start going well... Until she has to move! The Cullens decide it's time to leave Forks and start a new life in Northern Ireland. Even though no one has heard of where that is...
1. Moving

**I've never written anything like this before! To help me build confidence I'd really like some reviews! Thanx more on it's way!**

**

* * *

  
**

**RPOV**

"Renesmee come on!" Jacob yelled. I looked around to find where he was, it wasn't hard seeing as he was over or just around seven foot.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran toward him. Jake and I have been getting along great but then again there was always chemistry between us. Jacob was standing next to my Mom and Dad who were waiting for me. I wonder what's going on. They normally don't wait for me to come back hunting like this. As I approached them they looked almost sad.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Jacob. What's going on?" I started to get worried as they led me back home to my grandparents' house. Of course to my Mom and Dad they were just Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle. Edward I mean my Dad is getting annoyed by the fact I just call them by their real names, I called my parents by their names as well they just don't seem like well my parents. They're young and still very much in love Bella doesn't seem to mind as much as she lets on though.

"Hi Carlisle!" I smiled at him knowing this would bother my parents but they didn't seem interested, something else was going on I just didn't know what. Carlisle greeted me with a smile and a nod and led us into the dining room.

Since it was never used like a normal dining room unless Jacob was around Carlisle used it to hold family meetings like he was now. I just don't know why he was having a meeting. Wasn't everything okay now? Didn't the Volturi leave us to live in peace? I shuddered as I remembered the Volturi and everything that they had said. I was so scared they were going to kill me and my family because of a misunderstanding. Jasper came into the room and felt my fear so he calmed me with his special gift. Edward must have been reading my thoughts because he came over to me and whispered in my ear "It's going to be okay. The Volturi will leave us alone. Nothing to worry about it's just that we need a change." That confused me because why would we need change? It's not like we've done anything and need to run away from it.

Just then Carlisle came in along with Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jacob. Bella and Edward were sitting either side of me. Jasper was sitting next to Edward and soon everyone else took a seat. Except for Jacob he stood at the corner of the room looking out for me. It's weird that not all of my family had accepted Jacob yet. It's not his fault he's stuck with me, nor is it my fault. He imprinted on me and it's been that way ever since he first saw me it's stronger than love at first sight and we can't stop it.

"Carlisle what's this about?" Rosalie said. She didn't look happy; I think it was because she wasn't in a good mood. She's never in a good mood when Jacob's around; she hasn't accepted the fact that there will always be the smell of a dog near her.

"Well, it's been about five years now that we've lived here and my 'thirtieth' birthday is next week. People are going to start to notice we aren't aging and Charlie is starting to notice that Renesmee's growing faster than normal humans. Rose we're going to have to move." Carlisle looked at Rosalie and so did the rest of us. She looked calm which is odd because Rosalie loves it here because she can be almost human it hardly rains so she gets to go out more. Rosalie never liked moving around she still hopes for a family. She told me about her human dreams, so did all my family they are all unique but I like Bella's story best because it has me in it. It's hard to believe I was killing her.

"Move." Rosalie said after a minute. She seemed to be processing all of this. "Move from Forks...." Everyone was staring at her now wanting to know how she'd take the news.

"You can't leave! What about me and Nessie! I can't leave her you guys know that!" we all turned to see Jacob's explosion before Rosalie's. Looks like Rosalie wasn't the one who was desperate for us to stay. "Hello did you forget? The imprinting thing? We have to stay together always!"

"Then let's move!" Rosalie jumped up for joy. "Come on now! I'd love to get the wet dog smell away from me! And we can find Renesmee a real man! Human maybe...." Rosalie went into a little dream of a life without Jacob.

"No! You can't make me be away from Jacob. I love him!" My outburst caught everyone's attention even Rosalie's and I could've sworn that Edward wanted to kill me and Jacob for saying that.

"Nessie's right." Of course it was Bella who said that always sticking up for me. "Jacob makes Nessie happy and you can't help the imprinting. They make each other happy and would it be so bad if Jacob went with us?"

"Hold on everyone!" Carlisle interrupted everything. "Of course we have to move. That's certain or else someone in this little town will discover us. And if it's necessary then Jacob will have to come with us for Nessie's sake. We will leave in a month so that we can prepare for departure and have a good reason for Charlie for leaving."

"Wow, wow, wow. Back up Doc. You're telling me I have to move around with you guys? All the time? I can't do that you know I can't be away from my Pack." Jacob whined. It was true he was the Alpha of the Quileute wolves and if he was away from his pack then something bad would happen, I don't know what but I think it's bad.

"Well yes you'll have to move and the rest of your mutts will have to do without you." Alice chimed in. She didn't mind Jacob but the rest of the wolf pack she hated especially Leah.

"Jacob it's up to you. Leave Renesmee and be with your pack or come with us. We won't force you to come with us it's your choice. You'll have a month to decide what to do." I could see Carlisle was only trying to be fair but I started to think about a life without Jacob and it was impossible. And I couldn't be away from my family so what was I going to do?

That's when Rosalie had her outburst. "Great so we might as well live with that permanent smell of wet dog. This will do bad things to me and you know it! I hate smelling like a dog! If he does stay then he can't go to school with us no way and he can't even stay in the same house as me I won't have it! Why don't you just go back to La Push to live with the rest of your mongrels!" then without anyone responding to the outburst Rosalie left the room.

"I'll think about it Doc and let you know. I might go speak with everyone in La Push before I make the decision. See you." Then Jacob got up from leaning against the wall and came to whisper in my ear. "Be back soon don't miss me too much and don't be mad if I decide to stay 'kay?" I just nodded. I was overwhelmed by all this news. We're leaving Forks no doubts, Jacob might not move with us and well I'll miss Charlie and the La Push pack!

"We're going to take Renesmee home; we need to tell her exactly what's going on." Bella nudged me signalling that we were going home.

On my way out Alice stopped me. "Nessie if Jacob's going to stay with you I'll let you know, I know I can't have visions about him but I will try and find out his decision some other way. Don't worry he loves you and he'll make the right choice for both of you." Alice kissed me on the forehead and let me go.

I am so glad that I have Alice looking out for me, she's my favourite aunt. I think it's because Rosalie hasn't been nice to Jacob she's always nice to me treats me like I'm her daughter but she can't stand Jacob and that's what gets me. I don't see the actual reason why she doesn't like him Jake told me about her grudge against him it doesn't seem right. Not now, not when the treaty's been changed. My family don't keep anything from me, mostly Emmett who's my favourite uncle because he can't keep anything from me even when he tries.

Edward and Bella seemed to be worried about something else on the way home; maybe it was Bella she must've been worrying about what to say to Charlie. She thinks she's going to say she's going to Dartmouth after all that was the plan. Bella and Edward were going to go to University when they came back from Isle Esme but I had changed their plans. Somehow I don't think that plan would work because when you lay it all out it seems that somehow Charlie will find a way to figure out what's really going on especially when all the Cullens move away and Jacob (hopefully).

It was then when Edward heard my thoughts and he realized the faults with this plan. He'd do anything to make Bella and me happy and if Bella wanted to give Charlie a good reason for leaving he'd get it.

I started to think about leaving our home, the cottage that everyone bought Bella, Edward and I for Bella's nineteenth birthday. It was our fairytale home and we loved it there, I suddenly couldn't see myself leaving Forks, leaving our little cottage everything we've wanted. I was almost crying when we reached the front door. Edward knew how I felt and he knew that this wasn't going to be an easy thing to do but he hugged me and told me that everything would be okay and it'd all work out for the better.

I wanted to believe him but some part of me knew he was saying this to keep me calm. I worried about everything. He knew that and he knew I got it from him; it's hard to keep things from your dad when he can read minds.

* * *

**Well what do you think? It wasn't all horrible was it? *worried* I need some positive reviews or something to keep me happy or else I won't keep posting. I need to know if I'm making something people like! Thanks love you guys! *smiles***


	2. Choices

**Thanx so much for reading the first chap! *smiles* I hope you like this one! Review plz!**

**

* * *

  
**

When we got home we sat in our dining room table and had a talk about everything that was going to happen. We'd say goodbye to Charlie pack up our things and just leave. Abandon the cottage the house even the cars at the airport. I was really concerned because I'd never moved before and neither had Bella. Edward had he'd been doing it all his life and he knew it was going to be difficult for all of us.

I also didn't think that moving would do anything for us. Of course I didn't know everything about our kind yet. I'm not even two months old and yet we're moving next month. Carlisle said it'd be a great new start especially around Christmas. It's a sudden move though and it'd have to be a good explanation so Charlie wouldn't keep asking questions. When we move to wherever we're going I have to go to school. By that time I'll look as old as Bella and Edward and have to be in the same grade as them and everything. It'll be weird calling them Bella and Edward in school when I really want to call them Mom and Dad.

Edward keeps looking at me because of my thoughts I can't help thinking about all this new information I will have to learn and keep a secret. I'm sure our family will change our story and I'll have to keep up with it. I also can't bring everything I want to. Edward says when they move they donate everything they own to charity except books, the piano and Edward's CDs. I want to keep some of my old things but it's hard to choose which. All this is new to me and I'm not going to know what to do. Maybe I'll get Alice to help and maybe Rose too if she's up for it.

I hope Jacob decides to come. Soon I'll be old enough to be with him properly. He's told me the imprinting story a hundred times because I like it so much. Edward isn't exactly thrilled at the idea and Bella's really happy but Bella told me he'll come around. Bella told me all about her and Jacob whenever she was human. Jacob was so nice to her! Except when he kissed her and she kissed him I got jealous. But I can't help that.

I was lying on my bed thinking about all of this when Alice came in. "Hi! I had a vision about you and me starting to clear your room! I came to help!" I smiled and was glad I didn't have to go and get her. I didn't just need help with clearing my room but I also had to ask her some things.

Alice was a pro at sorting things she had big boxes labelled 'charity', 'keep', 'undecided' and set them on the bed. It was easy to sort things when I got to it. I thought it'd be hard going down memory lane but I didn't have to because of my photographic memory. I can still remember when I first saw Bella. It wasn't a happy thought because she was practically dead but I still thought about it now and then. "Alice," I asked Alice took charge of my closet because I wasn't good at that type of sorting. According to her that is. I just heard an "hmm" from her and decided to go on. "How do you do it? Like move on? Is it really that easy? Ditch and be done with it?"

Alice came and sat on the bed for a minute thinking through her past moves. "Well... sometimes it can be hard, especially when you actually miraculously become friends with some humans there but we get through it. It's easy to forget about your past life especially if you made the wrong impression you can just start over! It's also good to get a change and travel around the world, I love to meet humans and speak their language! Edward thinks it's dangerous to talk to humans and have slumber parties with them like I do, but I don't care! I love having friends other than my siblings! So there's really nothing to worry about Nessie everything it fine when you get settled and maybe Jake will come after all!" of course Alice was sure everything would work out but I wasn't, something might go wrong and I was sitting on a fence, on one had I did want to go but at the same time I didn't but moving is the best for my family and it seems the way to go.

Since Alice was here and I was almost finished sorting out my room I needed to ask her some girl stuff. Now that I looked about thirteen or fourteen my body started having _those changes_. I know I could talk about this with Bella but I was sure that'd be more embarrassing. I know I'm only a couple of months old and everything but I had an IQ of a thirteen/fourteen year old so I didn't need to worry about asking. Alice knew this was coming because she then took me out of my window and far into the woods so that Edward and Bella couldn't hear.

"Nessie, this is something that you should really talk about with your mom." Alice said. It'd been a few hundred years since Alice had gone through any sort of change and she just didn't remember that far back. I knew this but I guess I just didn't want to talk about this with my mom I think even Alice saw that. "Don't worry, she won't say anything to Edward this is girl stuff. Edward knows about it already but he doesn't have to know about you if you don't want him to. It's part of life and he'll understand."

I think she was right though, Edward didn't really _want_ to know about things like this he just had learnt it from his many years living with Carlisle. I guess I would have to see Carlisle about this too. He was after all a doctor and he'd be more than helpful I'm sure. Then again it could be a bad idea. "I'll think about it. Thanks Alice for everything." Alice smiled and hugged me and then went skipping and twirling back home, that must've meant her job was done I was thinking about telling Bella when I got home well more like _showing_ her with my special power.

Edward left the house when I arrived and I knew he'd heard everything. Bella was in her room looking through a box of her human things. She must have been trying to remember her human life again. I really didn't want to distract her and I know she was trying to distract herself anyway this would probably just add to her pile of worries – her daughter who's only a few months old going through puberty. Great. "Nessie honey what is it?" Bella asked still not looking up. Drat. She saw me well I sometimes wish she was human so she wouldn't hear me coming but if she was human she wouldn't _be_ here right now. I sat beside her on the bed, she was reading a book, and it looked like a journal she'd written on the front 'Twilight' and the cover was someone holding an apple. Maybe it was her journal it seemed like it was. I'd read it somewhere before...

"Mom, I'm going through changes..." I began. It didn't seem like this was new to her, of course Edward could've warned her. But I doubt he'd want to worry her. "Its puberty and I don't know what to do I came to ask for advice..." Bella didn't even look up. It seemed like I was going to have to tell her this through words I don't think she was in the mood to hear what I was going to say. "Mom... look at me I need to tell you something." Bella did look up then. Then sighed.

"Nessie look I told you last month about when you're going through changes you just..."

"Oh no God! Mom it's not _THAT_!" Bella sighed with relief this time. I'd had _that_ talk with her a month ago basic girl stuff that didn't trouble me. I realized now that the thought of Jacob leaving me would be unbearable and that I _needed _him more than I _wanted _him. "It's Jacob. I don't want him to leave me or anything. I know it's up to him and I just kind of hope he chooses to stay with me. I'm worried about losing him."

Bella seemed to understand EXACTLY what I was talking about. Maybe it's because she was close to losing Edward once. I knew that story it's something that Bella doesn't like to think about and it's also something no except Jacob mentions to me. "Renesmee, no matter what happens; you know that Jacob is doing it because he thinks it's the right thing for you. I know that it can be hard to be away from the one you love but if he thinks that it's the right thing for both of you you'll just have to accept it." Thanks mom, I already got that speech from Alice about an hour ago. But maybe they're all right, it's not like he wouldn't have a good reason to stay here or a good reason to stay with me. This is all so confusing right now. I'm kind of glad Edward left even though he got the wrong impression.

"Yeah your right. I just can't think about my life without him right now. I hope that he knows that." And if my magic Jacob appeared. He didn't look happy which wasn't good but he didn't seem mad either. Maybe he was okay... he came in and looked at both of us. Bella got up from the room with a different book/journal entitled 'Breaking Dawn' and it had a cover with two chess pieces on it. She kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

"Come with me to La Push." Was all Jacob said to me before I nodded and jumped up to go with him. "It's about the move. Seth wants a good reason for me leaving and Leah ain't thrilled at all. I have no clue what to do right now and I need your help. Plus Claire misses you and Quil demands you come round to see her." Jacob pulled me onto his motorbike and we were off to La Push. I hadn't been in La Push for a few weeks and I'd already missed it. This is something I would miss a lot when I moved. La Push is a place I can let go and be myself – well almost. I was still considered a threat to the Quileutes.

"Nessie!" Seth ran up to me when he saw me with a wide grin on his face. Seth was my favourite wolf, besides Jacob. Seth understands my family and accepts them and is friends with Edward I am always happy to see him and will miss him when I leave. There is so much I'm going to miss and I don't think I can take it. I smiled and hugged Seth, he seemed to be in a really good mood but I knew he wouldn't stay happy for long. He didn't know what was coming but I could tell he wouldn't like it. Sure he knows the Cullens move around a lot, but he didn't think we'd be moving so soon. "Where has Edward and Bella been hiding you! I feel like I've missed half your life already!" I knew he was just joking around the last time I seen Seth I was looking like a five year old. Wow times have changed.

"You haven't missed that much. The most exciting thing to happen since I was last here was that I am now old enough to be with Jacob officially." I know I look thirteen/fourteen but obviously I wasn't really that old. It had only been a few weeks ago that the Volturi were here wanting to kill me. Jacob is pleased to; he's wanted to kiss forever! It's funny how we act well in front of my parents, La Push is where we get to do whatever we want and the wolves allow it.

"That's great! So what brings you down here?"

"A lot of things... mostly the face I missed you guys!" which is a total lie, but I can't really tell them the truth. They have to think I still care, and I do I don't like when the wolves get upset it's not often they do but when they do it's annoying.

"Seth I need to call a meeting everyone has to be there, even the imprinted." This is something Jacob never does. The imprinted (people like me who have been imprinted on by a wolf) are never involved unless it's something really important, and the more I think about it this is really important and as Jacob's 'imprinted' I would have to support him no matter what.

"Wow this must be serious. I'll go get them and meet you at the beach."

"Seth would you mind getting the elders too? This is something really serious and I don't know what to do about it. I'm sure not even Sam would know what to do." Now I know Jacob has no clue what to do about this. Seth just nodded and ran off into the forest before he phased. I knew this is something Jacob never thought would happen not even in a million years and I don't think he really wants to talk about it – not alone with me anyway.

"Jacob you know I won't be mad at you if you decide to stay here in La Push. It's you choice and you don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Jacob looked deep in thought and I needed to talk to him. You could tell this was not his favourite subject right now. So I pushed him just so he'd be taken out of his reverie. He got up and pushed me we had a little push fight until he got serious.

"I know that Renesmee but I don't think that I'll make the right choice for us. I've always been sure about things like this but right now I'm not. This is big and I have no idea what to expect if I do or don't move. I've been weighing the pros against the cons and they are both pretty even. I just don't want you to be upset with what I choose." Jacob had a lot of good points. He has loads of reasons to stay here in La Push and only one main reason to leave for good. I realized that this all came down to_ me_ because when you think about it I'm the only thing that's stopping Jake from staying here in Forks.

"Jake, this is all _my_ fault. I really wish that I could help but I can't. You know I have to go with my family and you know that I can't live without you. Too bad that I can't have both all the time."

"Nessie! Don't say that! You can have both all the time! I mean you have both now right?" I nodded. "It'll be okay no matter what happens. You know that we'll make it through this. I just need a word of advice from everyone I think it's only fair if they have their say too, besides they are the reason I might stay." Jacob kissed me and I kissed back. It's amazing what you feel when you kiss the one you love. Bella's told me it feels amazing but I'd never believed her until now when I've experienced it myself. I couldn't feel anything anymore, my worries were gone – at least until Seth came back breaking us up.

When we were all at First Beach of course everyone wanted to know what was going on. It's not like Jacob calls about half the population of the reservation to a meeting every day. Jacob was so nervous he was shaking all over, and not in way he was going to phase. I could feel his worry and cuddled into him trying to make him feel better he smiled down at me. He knew that no matter what he said today that everyone would most likely want him to stay but he had to take a chance.

"Jacob what is this about? Please don't tell me you're going to get married, not now!" Paul yelled. Of course Paul was already married to Jacob's sister Rachael and Jacob hated Paul a lot for that.

"I'm not getting married!" He looked back down at me. "At least not yet." He winked when he said "yet". I smiled Jacob and I have often talked about our wedding, I wanted Alice to be the wedding planner. Jacob winced at that idea but it wouldn't be so bad if Alice did plan the wedding she planned Edward and Bella's and it was beautiful, Edward remembers and he said it was one of the best days of his life.

"It's about us though," he signalled to me. "The Cullens are moving and I have the choice to stay here or go with them. Carlisle says it's my choice and I don't have to go. I don't know what to do. I've been thinking about it for a while and I really want to know what to do. I want your opinions after all you are my family. Nessie says she's fine with whatever my decision is."

We sat in silence for a while no one speaking. That's not that much information to take in; I mean we got more than that from Carlisle. I was secretly pleased Jacob called him Carlisle and not Doc or Doctor Fang Jakes been pretty nice to my family ever since I've become a part of the family. The wolves seem to have low attention spans or are just really slow because it took them about five minutes to realize what Jake was saying so I looked at Jake and he nodded. I thought maybe if I told them more they'd understand.

"Okay." I stood up and everyone paid attention. "Me and my family are moving away from Forks; to a whole other country far away because we've been here in Forks for five years now and next week is Carlisle's 'thirtieth' birthday. People are going to realize then that we don't age, and so we'll have to skip town anyway. We are leaving in a months' time and Jacob has the choice to come with us or stay here at the Reservation. He's asking for your advice on what he should do!" of course then everyone understood. Jacob was thankful that I told them everything instead of him. He seems to think they'd have handled it better if I talked right from the start – which I doubt because not everyone here in La Push likes me.

"Wait Jacob could be leaving?!" Leah of course sounded kind of thrilled by the idea. She only likes me because Jacob's kept occupied. "I think you should go. Jake you always do stuff for us and if you really liked _me_ you'd leave and let me be the Pack Alpha!"

"Leah shut the hell up no one asked _you_." Seth sighed. He knew that Jacob would make Sam or him the Alpha if he left Leah just didn't know. "Jake I think you should go man, Nessie's your girl! Besides we would miss you but if you gotta be with the one you love you just have to. I'll get my girl one day... but that's not the point. I think we can manage without you and if the Cullens move then there's no need for us to be around."

"Hell no! If they leave then we have to give up being wolves?! That's bull shit! I tend to like being a wolf!" Paul is such a retard sometimes of course he likes being a wolf, he's buff and impresses all the girls. It'd be funny if he couldn't be a wolf anymore. "Jacob maybe you should go. I mean I don't like you as an Alpha – personally- but that's not why, you should follow your heart."

"Wow Paul, that was almost meaningful. I tried listening to my heart it kept beating but that's about it. Leah sorry to break it to you but if I do decide to leave Seth is next in line as Alpha. Seth I wouldn't be too sure about your prediction. Vamps run around here all the time and you have to keep Charlie safe no matter what, he's part of Nessie's family so he can't get hurt." Jacob seemed to be taking this calmly. Maybe Jasper was around here hiding. Well at least one of them was... I wonder how long it would take until the wolves found out about another Cullen on their grounds.

"Jacob," Billy started to say. "This is a big step for you and what you decide will change your life forever. This may turn out for better or worse and it's not like Alice can help you." I laughed and so did Jacob no one else could afford to laugh it was a serious matter. "I will stand by you no matter decision you make. I've been supporting you the whole time. My advice for you is to listen to the reasons on staying and going see which you think you could live through. And enjoy the time you have left in Forks or the time you have left with Renesmee. The answer will become clear nearer the time you're leaving. When are the Cullens leaving anyway?"

Billy was always such a nice man and he seemed to have a lot of good points. It's not like anyone else did have that much to say. Maybe it was because they didn't think Jacob leaving would have any effect on them. "Thanks Billy. We're leaving start of next month."

"Jacob are sure that leaving is a good idea?" Sam was furious. Maybe it's because I true Alpha never leaves his Pack even if it's for his 'imprinted'. "Leaving Forks has serious consequences. You might not ever be able to join a Pack at La Push again, you'll be a lone wolf and have to start again, if you leave with the Cullens you could start up another wolf tribe and I'm sure there's worse."

Of course this sounded bad and caused Jacob to hesitate. "I'm aware of that thanks for the reminder Sam. This is all so crazy." He sat down on the ground; legs crossed, and head in his hands. "I wish Nessie could just live here but we've gone over that she has to go with Bella and Edward."

"Does anyone smell a Bloodsucker?" Quil said smelling the air. Oh god! Which one is it? I think it was a girl, definitely. Rose, Esme, Alice or Bella... maybe it was Bella more likely her or maybe Alice. But they wouldn't hurt them would they?

"Yes. It could just be Nessie." Seth said. Everyone turned to me. It was kind of embarrassing having them all look at me as if I was a monster. Jacob got up and stood in front of me. Everyone continued smelling the air.

"I think it's just Bella. They won't hurt her." Jacob whispered in my ear. That's the only Cullen apart from me they would never hurt. I was worried if it was Alice because even if Jake and I defended her a wolf would attack. They haven't come to terms with not hurting us just yet.

"Whoever you are come out from the shadows! You stink and if you show yourself we might not hurt you." I have no idea if what Embry said was true or not. He didn't seem to be the kind of guy who'd tell a vampire the truth.

There was a blur of colour as Edward _and _Bella came to sit with me. Everyone looked at them, even I did. I had no idea they came out to keep an eye on me. Maybe they'd seen me kiss Jacob, damn! Now I'd thought it I couldn't stop thinking about it so Edward obviously knew now. He nudged me giving me a look that meant I was in trouble.

"What the hell are you two doing here? You know we wouldn't hurt her." Paul growled.

"Hey Edward, Bella long time no see." Seth waved. Edward nodded back.

"We came to get Renesmee." Edward said in his low, calm velvet voice. "We have some family issues to discuss of our own. Sorry for interrupting Jacob."

I looked at Edward and back at Jacob. This must be important; Edward and Bella never come to La Push to get me unless it's urgent. I could tell they'd been hiding for a while they smelled off the ocean. "Fine, go Nessie I will be back soon." I kissed him goodbye and went with my parents. It was a small peck on the lips but even that got Edward angry. I think he's going through the over protective father stage.

"What's the problem?" I asked as we got closer to Esme and Carlisle's house.

"It's Alice. She had a vision of all of us in our new home. Jacob's not there." Edward said this like it pleased him a little. I got irritated. This is nothing to be pleased about.

"So he stays in La Push after all?"

"He might not the vision is not definite Alice says that the vision is about the time we've just landed. He could've changed his mind."

This didn't make things easier. I will have to talk to Alice. When I walked into the house there was nothing there. When they said we were leaving in a month I thought they wouldn't do this until the end. Obviously they wanted to leave as fast as possible. Alice must have done a lot of the sorting and switching and organizing everyone. She was sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for me. When she saw me she slid down the banister and twirled up to me. Alice is never human enough she doesn't walk like a normal human there is always a little dance in her step. Even when she's hunting.

"Edward you don't mind if I talk to Renesmee alone do you?" Edward shook his head and went to sit by the piano Bella followed him. He started playing Bella's Lullaby. Alice took me upstairs into – what looked like – her and Jasper's room. It was hard to tell because there was nothing in it. "So Edward told you about the vision..." she began she looked ashamed "I thought he wanted to go with us but it doesn't look like he's in your future sorry Nessie."

This news was like a punch in the gut or worse. I know I'd support Jake's decision no matter what and I do but this was like saying my parents had gotten killed by the Volturi or Edward admitting he was gay. Something that is hard to believe is true. I guess I always knew he'd never leave his pack even for me. "Alice are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Positive it was a little blurry but not completely blank which means you're with us and Jacob's not." Alice sighed; she hated breaking bad news to people. "Nessie if it makes you feel any better you don't have to come with us. Carlisle might accept the fact you want to stay here with Jake."

Then it was my turn to sigh I had considered this before and I knew that it wasn't a good idea. For one Edward might but all kill me and Bella wouldn't be too pleased either, Jacob would be mad with me for not trusting his decision and Charlie... well he might be happy I decided to stay but my family would miss me way too much. "I would like to stay with Jake but surely Edward would kill me right?"

"Yeah well I'm sure I could make him come round..." Alice went blank having another vision I guessed. "Looks like he won't come round... well all we can do is move on sorry Nessie. Feel better and talk to Jacob before we leave."

"Thanks Alice." She nodded and I went to find out if Edward and Bella had heard anything. Of course they had Edward is not one for privacy at all. Though that's not really his fault although I wish he'd learn to keep out of my head though especially at times right now when all I can think about is Jacob.

"Nessie I'm sorry." Bella began. I knew how well she meant to be but right now I didn't know what to feel. I guess this wasn't my decision and I can't always get what I want but I don't think that this is the right thing for Jacob to do...

* * *

**Okay so does Jake go with them? Or not?! Review PLZ! Only I know the answer lol. I have chapter 3 written and ready to be published but I need reviews and more people to read this so I can get some positive feedback thanks! I just want to know how I'm doing because I've never written fanfic before!**


	3. Goodbyes

**Hey! Chapter 3 is up and going! *smiles more* I love you guys so much! Keep reading! :D**

* * *

The next time I saw Jacob I didn't say anything to him about moving or his decision, after all he could have made his mind up at anytime and Alice had just gotten the vision a few hours ago. I wanted Jacob to be the one to tell me he wasn't coming with us instead of Alice having to tell me. Although Jacob didn't seem to want to talk about his decision either.

By the end of the night I was kind of annoyed by the fact that Jacob had decided not to tell me about his decision that night. I am quite stubborn and Edward says I get it from Bella. This makes sense because Edward's perfect in every way he's had a hundred years to make himself Mr Perfect.

When Jacob and I were alone in my room in the cottage he finally did speak. "Renesmee I made a decision about moving or not."

"I see... and you are..." I was trying not to sound so scared but I couldn't help my voice wobbling at the end.

"Not moving." He waited for my reaction. I knew I had to act like this was news to me so I sort of acted it out a lot. When I didn't say anything he continued. "I'm sorry Nessie, my pack needs me right now and I need them. I hope you understand I don't think I'm ready to move on from that just yet."

"I understand Jacob. I'll miss you and Seth and Quil and Embry and all the other wolves..." I hugged him and he hugged back I was really going to miss him, more than he'd ever know. "You'll come and visit us right?"

"I don't know if I can. But I'll try."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"If it's okay with Bella and Edward."

Then like clockwork Edward and Bella were in the doorway. I knew they'd been listening to our conversation. They'd probably listen to everything we done tonight if Jacob stayed. I hated parents that never slept they know everything that you do!

"Jacob we need to speak with you." Edward said.

Jacob nodded and went out into the living room with Edward and Bella. Of course I listened I had to. I wasn't going to let them say something to Jacob that would hurt him and not know about it. I loved Jacob and as much as Edward didn't like to hear it I still thought it, the whole time I was listening to them.

"What's up?"

"I don't think you should leave Renesmee." Edward said. I almost choked; he doesn't want Jake to leave me? This was something I'd never heard. Jacob almost choked too.

"Why? I thought you'd be over the moon if I left your daughter alone."

"Personally Jacob I would be more than happy if you left my daughter alone but you make her happy. And if you make her happy then we're happy so we want you to stay and move with us."

"I can't you know that."

"What would leaving your pack do? Could you imagine how Nessie would be if you didn't go with us? She'd be very upset." Bella sighed thinking of this made her upset.

"Nessie said she understands..."

"Nessie said this so you wouldn't feel bad for leaving her!" Edward growled.

"What else am I supposed to do? I stay with Nessie I let my pack down I stay with my pack I let Nessie down! There is no pleasing people anymore!"

"You can't please everyone Jacob. Think about which one you care about most that's the one you should care about pleasing. You and I both know which one you care about most."

"I know... but today when Sam said all that stuff to me in La Push I felt like I had to stay with them." There was a little pause before Jake continued. "And that's my calling. I'm staying here in Forks and there's nothing either of you can do about it." Then Jacob walked back into my room. "Sorry Nessie maybe another time. See you tomorrow." He kissed me and I kissed him too, it was a very long and passionate kiss. I knew he was doing this partly because he wanted to annoy Edward but I was glad it was mostly because he'd miss me too. When he said goodbye and left my room I sat up for a long time.

I wanted Edward and Bella to persuade Jacob to stay with me but when I heard what he had said to them I decided it was better off to let Jacob make his own choice. I know that I'd do whatever Jacob wanted me to do or anything he needed me to do but right now I didn't want to go by the rules and leave him alone. I wanted to go to La Push and stay with Jacob and spend as much time with him as possible until I left Forks. Edward came into my room after I thought this and told me to do whatever I thought was right. Although I told him what I thought was right and he said maybe I should give Jacob some time mostly because he didn't want me to go to La Push.

That next morning was busy it was coming up to the end of the month and we were leaving soon. Carlisle had called a meeting that morning after Jake had finished eating to give us some details about what was happening when we left Forks.

"Carlisle can you just tell everyone where we're moving please?! I hate keeping this a secret! I have never been there before and would love to see it!" Alice was practically about to break out into song and dance about the country we were moving to.

"Okay Alice calm down you're overreacting just a little!" Carlisle smiled. "Everyone we are moving to Northern Ireland." Everyone looked puzzled. "It's in the United Kingdom." Still people looked puzzled except for Rosalie, Edward and Esme they knew where that was because they lived with Carlisle in London. "Do you know where Ireland is?" Everyone nodded. "Okay well north of that!" then there were a few _oh_s and _ah_s.

"Does it rain a lot?" Rosalie asked. She was hoping for bad weather so she could get out more. Rosalie has always wanted to see the world as well as start a family but as a vampire she can't really do those things.

"Yes Rose quite a lot over the year. You'll be glad to know."

"Good. I'd love to see Northern Ireland. It's all country side right? I've never seen a place like that..." Rosalie was pleased with a new place to venture off to.

"New animals to hunt. I was getting sick of the same old animals here." Emmett grinned and then high fived Jasper and Edward. The boys take their hunting more seriously than the girls.

"Maybe me and Nessie can make some new friends... and we'd fit in well with the humans there, no sun and very pale." Alice was having more visions as she tried to get a better look at our life there.

"Will Bella, Renesmee and I get our own home?" Edward asked. He was still a bit buzzed by the kind of animals he would be hunting.

Carlisle thought for a minute. "I'm not sure Edward. We'll look into it."

"Carlisle, I was thinking that this time I could start working when we move. To keep myself occupied. Being here at home was nice but it's a bit boring. You can work too I'm sure that'd be a new story." Esme was in charge of making up our new family story every time we moved. It was because she was so creative and had new ideas all the time.

"That's a good idea Esme. You can work. Does anyone have anything else to say before we end this meeting?"

Jacob spoke up then. He'd been very quiet and was worried about him I only had reassurance when I heard his heart beat. "I have something to say." Everyone turned to look at him. "I've decided I'm not coming with you to Ireland or wherever you're going."

"Why?" Of course Carlisle _had_ to ask.

"I just don't think I can leave my pack. Not yet anyway. It's just that we've never been separated and I need to prepare Seth for when I'm gone."

"And Nessie your okay with this?"

I nodded once. "I'll miss Jacob of course but he has a valid reason for leaving. I know how important his pack is to him."

I could tell Edward was proud of me. He knew that I had made the right decision just to let Jacob do what he had to. Edward told me about all the things he used to do for Bella when she was human because he loves her so much. It's such a sweet story.

"Is Renesmee starting school with us?" Bella asked.

I haven't been around many humans all together in one room yet and Bella doesn't seem to think I can cope. I mean I have done before. But then again that wasn't for about eight hours a day.

"I would say so. She will soon look and have the knowledge base of a seventeen or sixteen year old. But if you don't want her to it's fine. It might not be so safe though."

I considered what Carlisle was saying. He knew and I knew that I being alone during the day wouldn't be a good idea. Even Bella could see that. "We'll think about it." Bella said after a moment.

"What's the story for Charlie?" Edward asked. Trying to change the subject I guessed. Someone's thoughts must have been disturbing and I could tell it was Emmett by the smile on Emmett's face.

"I'm not quite sure what to say. We should pass around a few ideas. It has to be something good; it's the first time we've left a goodbye story."

"You got a better job offer?" Edward said after a nanosecond of thinking.

"No. I checked the job offers where we are moving nothing better than what I have here."

"Which county are we moving to?" Rosalie asked. We turned to look at her. She had gotten her laptop and was looking up Northern Ireland on 'Google maps'.

"Antrim. It's the nicest sounding one." Alice chirped.

"Hmm..." Rosalie started to type on her bright pink keyboard, so fast her fingers were just a blur on the keys. She then scrolled down on her track pad and found the Wikipedia page for Antrim. "I like it. Nice place, good homes. We better be living in Antrim town Belfast city seems to be high on crime." She said after a moment.

"Yes I think so too." Esme agreed.

"Okay so we're moving to Antrim. I will get all the details sorted after the meeting. Now we still need a story for Charlie..."

"I think maybe we should tell him that Esme got a job offer in Antrim as a wedding planner." Rosalie said getting fed up now the attention was taken away from her.

"That's not a bad idea Rose... and Edward and Bella have decided to go the Queen's University in Belfast..." Carlisle continued.

"And me and Jazz have decided to go there too so we can support Esme." Alice joined in.

"And of course Rose and Emmett are already going there. Perfect." Esme sighed enjoying the 'happily ever after' that painted for the Cullens.

"That seems to be the case. So does anyone else have anything to say?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I think that all sounds great and I can feel that you're all gonna burst out in a song and dance number but what if Charlie asks questions?" Jacob asked.

"Why would he ask questions? He has no need to. We can keep him updated on everything it's not hard to pass off the fact we're going to Queen's we'll study everything about the place and tell Charlie about it. He won't be around forever." Edward said logically. I wish he wouldn't process _everything_ before someone asks him something.

"Yeah well Charlie still has a few good years left in him and I'm sure he'd want to spend as much time with his daughter - and granddaughter - as possible."

"Jacob relax everything will end up okay."

Suddenly there was a wave of calm through the air and everyone was calm. Jasper was using his ability again. It comes in helpful sometimes – or it can be really annoying.

That afternoon Edward and Bella and I went to Charlie's house to tell him the news. He was surprised to see us but was glad we'd come around.

"Bella I have something to tell you." Charlie began as he settled into his chair.

"Dad I have something to say too... but you go first." Bella insisted hoping his news was something better than our news.

Charlie didn't even react to my new looks. He obviously didn't want to know. "Well I've decided maybe it's time for me to hang up my gear. For good."

"But dad! You shouldn't retire! At least not yet! This town _needs _you."

"I don't think so Bells. I've wanted to stop working ever since Harry passed." A look of grief passed his face. "I only kept working to support you and I, now that you are moving out I think it's my time to just relax and take a vacation. Do something with my life."

"Hmm..." Bella thought for a minute. "Where would you go on vacation? Because wherever you go I'd be more than happy to contribute to your funds I mean it's not like you have _that_ much money lying around."

"That's sweet Bells, really it is. But I don't think it's natural to borrow money from your own daughter! I was thinking just a trip to La Push for a couple of days..."

"Dad. La Push is just a couple miles up the road. That's not good enough! You should go somewhere more extravagant! I mean you've done so much for me let me do something for you."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Positive. Edward don't you think we could scrape up enough money to send my dad somewhere better than La Push?"

"Of course." Edward smiled. "Charlie we'd be more than happy to help you have an easy retirement."

"You see? It's all going to be taken care of." Bella smiled too.

"Well... okay." Charlie finally agreed. "So Bella, what did you want to say?"

"Dad. We're moving."

"We as in....?"

"Edward's family, me and Nessie."

"Why?"

"Well, Esme got a job as a wedding planner in Northern Ireland and we want to go to support her. We've enrolled in Queen's University and we will hopefully be accepted. Sorry it's short notice."

"Who will Nessie stay with?"

"Esme and Carlisle have worked out new shifts and they should both be able to take care of Nessie when needed." Edward said so fast that Bella didn't get a chance to think about the answer.

"You'll come and visit and everything right?"

"Yes of course dad!"

"When are you moving?"

"The end of the month. Or sooner, depending on how soon we get a flight out."

"Well okay... I knew you'd always move away Bells. Not quite so soon though... are you going to tell René?"

"Well.... we were hoping that maybe you would? I had to tell her I was getting married after all."

"Okay..."

"We'll have your plane tickets ready before we leave."

"_Tickets_?"

"Yeah. You might have to transfer flights depending on where we send you."

"It better not be a retirement home!"

"Of course not!"

"Bella, love we have to go. Carlisle wants us back some so we can pack." Edward said checking his watch, which is weird because Edward doesn't wear watches.

"Okay. Sorry dad we have to go."

"It's fine Bells. Call me when you get to...um..."

"Antrim."

"Okay well call me."

"Alright bye dad."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye granddad!" I smiled and got up to hug Charlie. Charlie was going to get up but I got to him first. It was so hard trying to be careful not to hurt Charlie, even Jacob wasn't that breakable.

"Come on Nessie. Goodbye Charlie."

"Edward." Charlie nodded. I followed Edward out the door.

I could tell Charlie didn't want to see us go. I know that he didn't exactly enjoy his daughter growing up so fast. Getting married, having a child and moving away from home so fast. I could only imagine what René's reaction will be when she finds out.

When we got back to Esme and Carlisle's house everyone was moving furniture from the house and tying it to Emmett's jeep, Alice's Porsche, Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. Edward and Bella ran on to help. I stood in the driveway wanting to know if they'd let me help.

Alice came out of the house a little dance in her step as she carried a huge fifty-two inch flat screen TV and tied it to the top of her Porsche. "Hey Nessie! Do you want to come to the charity shop with me? They have some really cute clothes oh and shoes!"

"Actually Alice, will you take me to La Push? I want to see Jake."

"Oh, okay." Alice hopped into her Porsche I followed. "You know I bet I won't be able to drive this in Antrim either..." She ran her hand over the dashboard. "So let's make the most of it here!" She started up the car and had me in front of Jacob's house in a minute flat.

"Thanks Alice. Will you tell Edward and Bella where I am?"

"Of course. I'll pick something nice up for you while I'm gone. Remember to be back home A.S.A.P or else."

"Okay I know bye."

I turned around as Alice sped away and I saw Jacob and his pack staring back at me in wolf form. I went over to the reddish brown fur coloured wolf – Jacob – and stroked his fur. He nodded his head and went towards the forest. The rest of the wolves followed, I waited, knowing they were going to phase back into human form. Of course they wouldn't phase in front of me when they phase into wolves their clothes get ripped apart and when they phase back their naked and I'm sure Edward wouldn't be happy if I came back home with that thought in my head. Jacob came back running out of the forest and picked me up and hugged me tight.

"Hey... Jake." I managed to choke as Jacob put me down.

"Hey. Sorry about almost coming and killing you two. I just smelt a bloodsucker and my instincts kick in."

"It's okay I know if you got a better look at the Porsche you would've known who it was."

"Not likely. I didn't know that the Cullens had a new car."

"It was a present from Edward."

"Fancy. I wonder what he'd get _me_ for my birthday."

"Well more like a bribe."

"Oh that story. I hate that story." Jacob shook his head like he was trying to shake the memory off.

"Hey Nessie!" Seth called as he ran towards us.

"Seth!" I smiled.

"So what's the latest?" Seth asked as we all started to walk down to First Beach.

"Long story."

"I'm all ears."

"Me too." Jacob said. "How long will you be here until Edward comes looking for you?"

"I don't know. I want to spend as much time with you as possible until I move."

"Wow. You're not going Jake?" Seth sounded shocked. I hadn't realized until then that he hadn't told his pack his decision.

"Uh... yeah... I decided to stay here."

"Why man? You should get out and see the rest of the world I would if I could but I guess I can't. But do you really want to live in La Push for the rest of your life?"

"I guess not. But I want to teach you how to lead a pack if I am going to 'see the world'."

"So I get to be the Alpha?! That's kick ass man! Leah will be so jealous!"

"So what does that mean Jacob? Are you staying here or not? I mean we're not leaving until the end of the month..." I was trying to be persuasive Edward does it all the time but I'm no Edward, even if I look at lot like him.

"Nessie I don't know. If you could you should leave me a ticket in case I change my mind. If Alice can't see me she won't know when I'm coming it'll be a surprise if I change my mind."

I hated that. _If I change my mind_. I was hoping so much that he would say _I've changed my mind_ but it doesn't look like he will. Sometimes Jacob was hard to understand, I could tell by what he'd just said that he wasn't sure about what he was doing right now.

"I still think you should go." Seth encouraged.

"Seth do you remember that annoying thing you do?" Jacob sighed.

"Crap sorry. That's just my opinion."

I laughed. Seth can get on Jacob's nerves but I don't see why I mean if Seth wants someone to do something he'll never shut up until he gets his way. I hope this will happen with Jacob. I do want him to move with us but if he doesn't want to then I guess it's his decision I just never knew how hard it could be saying goodbye to the person you loved.

"So Nessie. What's the deal? You don't come round here all the time for just any reason." Seth turned to me. We were at First Beach now sitting on a bleached log. Bella told me she and Jake used to come here all the time.

"I have to tell you the details about 'the move'."

"Oh okay. So where are you moving anyway?" Jacob wanted to know.

"Northern Ireland."

"Oh yeah I forgot I was there this morning. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I've never heard of that place. What's it like?"

Of course this started into a whole long conversation about where I was moving and what was going on. Seth was so interested he almost looked like he'd go with us instead of Jacob. Jacob didn't speak or even look at me the whole time. I wondered what it'd be like by the time Jacob had forgotten about me but of course he couldn't forget me but I sort of hoped he would especially if he wasn't coming with me.

"Renesmee. It's time to go." I turned round to find Carlisle standing by the bleached log I was sitting on.

It was dark and Carlisle had his coat on it must've meant that we were leaving _tonight_.

"Carlisle. Are we moving _tonight_?"

"Yes. Short notice I know sorry about that. We managed to get everything sorted today so we're going tonight."

"Oh...." I turned to say goodbye to Seth and Jacob. "Bye Seth."

"Bye Nessie have a good time in Antrim."

"Jacob...." That was awkward trying to say goodbye to my boyfriend. I mean CARLISLE was standing right there behind us! Jacob came over to me and hugged me and kissed me goodbye. I very passionate, long kiss. I didn't want to let go of him, I was going to miss him so much when I was gone. When he pulled away I started to cry.

"Nessie..." Jacob wiped a tear from my face. "It'll be okay..."

"I don't believe that."

"Well you should because we'll be together again soon."

"Not soon enough."

"Renesmee I'm sorry but we have to go." Carlisle said looking at his watch. When did everyone start wearing watches?! I guessed maybe it was a fashion statement Alice enforced.

"Go Nessie. Don't make this harder than it is."

I nodded and started walking home with Carlisle following behind me. I had stopped crying by the time we went to Charlie's house to say goodbye. He was just as shocked as I was. We didn't stay long in Charlie's house. We gave him the tickets to his retirement holiday – Isle Esme – Esme had decided it'd be a nice place for him to go. We never told him it was called Isle Esme that would lead to a lot of questions. He didn't seem surprised by the fact that I looked like I'd been crying, he thought I was just upset to leave so soon. I was upset by that but the fact I'm leaving Forks, leaving everything I love behind. It's just too much! I don't want to leave without everyone I love but I guess that's the way it'll have to be.

* * *

**Do you think Jacob made the right choice? I think he sort of did... lol but don't worry no matter what everything will be OK with them so don't freak!**


	4. New Start

**Hi! Thanks for reading :D I thought I would put this up as a celebration to the Eclipse Trailer release on Oprah! *smiles excited* I love it! I so can't wait! 9th July for UK people! :P**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I wouldn't mind a review or two! Thanks so much!**

**

* * *

**

The plane flight was long and boring. I think I slept through most of it really. I just didn't want to stay awake and realize what was happening to me. Alice sat with me during the flight and kept trying to reassure me everything was going to be okay. Of course I didn't believe her nothing would ever be the same without Jacob.

My dreams on the plane were just memories. All the time I'd spent with Jacob mostly. I hoped Edward wasn't eavesdropping, I didn't care if he couldn't help it sometimes I wish I could get some privacy like Bella. Although I knew that was impossible. I wished I'd spent more time with Jacob in the last month. I hadn't realized until I was half way to Belfast City Airport that I didn't spend that much time with Jake while we were getting ready to move.

When I woke up I was in Edward's arms I didn't want to begin to think what people thought when they saw Edward carrying me, I did look about sixteen now and I knew people were looking. We were walking through the airport to get a taxi or something. I wasn't paying attention I was still half asleep. I was relieved that they spoke English in Northern Ireland because I don't think I would've been able to learn a new language in time for us moving. I understood everything Carlisle said when he was ordering us a minibus to take us to our new home in Antrim.

Carlisle was right about the weather when we left the airport it was raining and Rosalie had a big smile on her face as she got into the minibus. When we got to our new home it was huge and far into the countryside. Of course we liked to be isolated from civilization so no one would suspect what we were. The house was bigger than any I'd ever seen but Carlisle decided to take precautions in giving everyone a room.

The house was similar to our old home in so many ways and yet different in others. It seemed like things were going to fall into place naturally here. The house was already furnished with everything we had in Forks. Everyone even got their cars. They were brand new and sitting in the massive garage at the side of our new home.

I didn't get to inspect the house until that morning when I woke up. I was in my own room, it looked a little like the one I had back in Forks but of course everything was 'upgraded' to match my age. Alice must have helped design the new house. I knew this as soon as I opened my closet. I could've sworn it was bigger than Edward and Bella's and these were clothes just for _me_.

I wondered where Alice got the time to do all of this. I'm pretty sure she went out and bought everyone a full closet – a full walk-in closet – of new clothes.

I went to find everyone else's rooms it was hard but then I remembered what Edward had told me "follow their scent" and I did. I found Edward and Bella's room they weren't in there so I went down stairs. Everyone was awake and everyone except Esme and Carlisle was wearing a uniform. They all looked the same. It was strange because my family never looked the same. Alice always picked out individual styles for everyone and I saw her sulking in the corner of the room staring out into the rain.

"Good morning Nessie. Sleep well?" Edward greeted me.

"Yes thanks. What are you wearing?" I had to ask they all looked ridiculous in their blue blazers and ties.

Alice came over to me holding out a hanger and black pumps. "Our new school uniform." She spat the words out. "We _have_ to wear it."

I took the hanger with my uniform on it and the black pumps from Alice. "Thanks."

"Change fast we're leaving for school soon." Edward said.

Even Edward didn't seem happy with the new uniform. No one did. In the living room everyone was sitting sulking trying not to mess up their uniform. I thought it was strange wearing a uniform but then I guessed we were going to a fancy private school or something. Typical for the Cullens. Although Forks High School must've been a letdown compared to where we were going now.

I looked in the mirror when I was dressed. I looked like the rest of them – a smart looking pupil. I didn't want to look like this. It was stupid.

I went down stairs again and Esme had made me breakfast. I sat down and ate fast and carefully. I didn't want to mess up my uniform like everyone else for some reason. Carlisle must be working as a doctor in Antrim Area Hospital because he was wearing a suit and Esme was wearing a business like suit too. Must have been for her wedding planner business.

When I was finished eating Esme and Carlisle left in Carlisle's Mercedes and we left in Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche. We had to take another car because I was here now. Alice's mood picked up slightly when she found out she could drive her Porsche.

When we got to the school it was early, around eight o'clock. We drove into the pupil parking lot and then walked into the main foyer. Definitely a fancy school. Everyone let Edward do the talking. Maybe it was because he's the oldest or because he is really persuasive.

When he was done he told us to wait in the pupil's foyer. It was down a thin corridor. This was a big school and I knew I'd get lost hopefully not. We stood in a corner against the wall and waited for Edward to come to us. He came to us a few minutes later with our class timetables.

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper (barely passing) and I were posing as fifth years and Emmett and Rosalie were posing as lower sixths. It was good that we were all in the same class 12S and Emmett and Rose were in 13S. It was going to be a bad day I could just tell. It was the start of December and of course everyone already knew each other.

Edward then passed out locker keys to all of us. Everyone was envious of Emmett and Rosalie's bigger lockers. I knew I wouldn't be using my locker very much. By the time we went back to the foyer, pupils were starting to come in. I was so glad Edward and Bella were in the same class as me. At least then I could be with them all the time.

We went back to standing in the corner of the foyer even Rosalie and Emmett stood with us I was also glad to see everyone had to wear this horrible uniform. I could see this becoming _our corner_. Just like everyone else had _their_ place to stand in the foyer. It was around twenty past eight when a couple of girls who looked about thirteen came into the foyer and stood beside us.

They were talking about the Christmas holidays. I could tell that they'd rather be off school than be here. This indicated this school was not the most enjoyable. I managed to pick out their names. Ashleigh and Georgie I liked those names. I began to eavesdrop into their conversation. I could tell everyone else was doing it too.

A few minutes later Ashleigh and Georgie were joined by four other girls. Courtney, Emily, Megan and Holly. They were very different but were also kind of similar in the same way. I wished I looked about thirteen so I could talk to them too. I knew I wanted to become friends with humans when I moved here and I also knew Edward would never allow it. I could just tell by the way he was looking at me that making friends here is a no-go.

The bell rang at half eight and everyone began slowly moving to the locker areas. We all went too to blend in. I was glad to know we'd fit right in here because a lot of the older boys were as tall or taller than Jasper, Edward, and Emmett but no one looked stronger. It was a challenge to get to my locker I had a bottom one and it doesn't help that I'm quite tall. I think I get it from Edward.

When we left the locker area we went to our registration room. On our way upstairs we passed another couple of girls. Their names were Hannah and Chloe they were talking about something but I couldn't tell what, it sounded familiar I was sure I heard the word _vampire_ in their conversation. Edward had also heard them and became tense but kept up his composure.

Our registration was on the 'B' floor we stood in the stuffy corridor with the rest of the humans. "I can't stand this uniform." Alice hissed tugging at her tie. "Ties are for men!"

Edward and Jasper chuckled silently. They were obviously enjoying this, finally something Alice got annoyed by. "You're not the only one who doesn't like the uniform. No one does." Edward smiled.

"Whatever. I just don't like wearing the same thing as someone never mind all the school!" Alice sighed then took a compact out of her blazer pocket and started to fix her hair. "At least I can be original with my hair."

Edward laughed again and ruffled Alice's hair. "Damn it Edward!" Alice hit him and took a brush out of her blazer and started combing her hair.

"You have to stop being mean to Alice, Edward it's not Alice's fault we're here." I said using a persuasive tone a picked up from Edward.

"I know but not much does annoy Alice and it is funny." Edward smiled and ruffled Alice's hair again.

"Quit it!" Alice didn't bother to do anything to Edward and turned her back on him. Jasper put his arm around Alice and started calming her.

"Nessie's right Edward quit it!" Bella still smiled though.

Suddenly a girl came up to me she looked like she was in the classroom across from ours. "Did she," the girl pointed to Bella "just call you Nessie?"

I just nodded and Edward and Bella realized why that sounded different.

"Is that really your name?"

"No. My name is Renesmee that's my nickname." I knew that would sound odd too but I couldn't exactly lie, I didn't know if I was supposed to or not; no one told me I had to.

"That's a cool name! My name is Chloe."

"Nice to meet you. These are my siblings." I pointed to Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper.

"You don't look the same. Not be rude or anything. I mean you look a lot like _him_ though." _Him_ being Edward. Of course she was shocked to see my beautiful family especially Edward.

"Their my adopted siblings but Edward's my older brother." I hoped Edward would approve because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Edward..." Chloe seemed be dazzled by Edward. Not a shock really.

Another bell rang and everyone began to line up properly and Chloe came out of her reverie. "Looks like I have to go. Do you want to sit together at lunch?"

"Um... no thanks I just want to get used to the school first. Another time?"

Chloe nodded and smiled and went to stand with her class. I went to stand in my line. Edward gave me a look of disgust. "Good job Nessie!" Alice whispered in my ear. "Let's make friends with humans and get Edward really pissed off!"

I smiled that _would_ be fun and I'd like to make friends with humans but I wouldn't want to be yelled at later. "You wouldn't get yelled at if you were happy." Edward whispered as he walked into class.

"Oh God." Edward sighed. As he walked into the classroom and listened to everyone's thoughts. Obviously about us, we were the last to enter the classroom so of course all eyes would be on the Cullens. "Still at least they don't let on their thinking about us like they did in Forks by staring." Edward took his seat.

I sat with Alice and Jasper at the back and Bella sat with Edward. Our registration teacher was called Mr Gardiner. He was a nice man and very funny. Registration only lasted ten minutes so everyone just talked until our first real class. I looked at our timetable: Monday: first two periods: English: Mr Woodcock.

I heard a few people talking about how they hated English and their English teacher. I guessed we wouldn't like him very much either. Alice was having a vision. "Alice what is it?" Jasper asked feeling my curiosity.

"English class..." Alice whispered. "He's gonna make us introduce ourselves in front of the whole class." Alice snapped out of her vision. "And I have to wear this!" She started pulling at her uniform again.

"You look fine. Relax." Jasper would be using his power a lot today.

"Okay thanks Jazz."

I hated it when Alice and Jasper were in one of their lovey-dovey moods. I also hated it when Bella and Edward were like that too. Seeing Alice and Jasper in the classroom made me think about when me and Jacob acted like that, Edward said we did all the time. This made me start to miss Jacob again and I swore I would've broke down crying in the classroom if the bell hadn't have went and made Alice and Jasper come to their senses.

We all walked to class together everyone who passed us stared. I figured it'd be this way for a few weeks, though it was hard to ignore everyone glaring at us. Jasper tried to help us making us feel comfortable but sometimes it didn't work, especially when you heard someone make a comment about you and not a nice one.

In English it was like Alice had predicted, we had to stand in front of the class looking stupid and tell the class about ourselves it was really bad. When it came to talking we all looked at Edward pleadingly. He spoke first.

"My name is Edward Cullen." Edward said unwillingly he hated speaking first.

"I'm Bella Cullen." Bella said smiling a little when she heard her name with Cullen at the end.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen." I said. Everyone looked up when they heard my unusual name.

"I'm Alice Cullen." Alice sang.

"And I am Jasper Hale." Of course Jasper got most of the looks when he said "Hale".

"Renesmee and I are brother and sister biologically, and the rest of my family are adoptive." Edward explained to everyone who had a confused look on their face.

When we took our seats everyone still looked at us. I was so glad I could sit with Edward and Alice. Bella was on the far side of the room with Jasper.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same way. We introduced ourselves, got seated, getting new books, and trying to understand what the teacher was teaching us. It was all very easy we all knew everything they were teaching us beforehand anyway. Edward had talked me and Bella through everything before we came to Antrim.

We met up with Emmett and Rosalie at lunch time. We have senior lunch so I didn't see any of the girls we'd met this morning they must be juniors I thought as we sat down with our lunch 'props'. We picked a table in the corner where no one would notice us it was typical Cullen behaviour whenever we moved to a new school. If they don't notice us now – they never will.

"So how was class?" Emmett asked trying to act normal.

"Alright. The teachers are so weird. Their glued to their laptop screens all the time and they complain if you're not _looking _directly at them." Edward hissed.

"Damn that's bad. Me and Rose didn't have to anything – okay the tiniest bit of work - being lower sixth is fun but everyone says upper sixth is better because you don't do much. Not thatwe do much in lower sixth either."

"You got the easy year." Alice snapped. "Don't brag."

"Someone still hasn't gotten over the fact she has to wear a tie." Emmett teased.

"Shut up Emmett!" Alice hit him.

"Not everything is perfect in our year." Rose sighed.

"What's up?" Alice asked trying to ignore Emmett as he started to poke her.

"She's just mad because she got yelled at for applying lip gloss." Emmett smiled.

"Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie hissed. "Just because I care about my lips' hydration."

"Your immortal. Your whole body is dry who cares?" Emmett sighed.

"Just shut up Emmett!" Rosalie hissed again.

"Are you guys going to do P.E whenever we have to?" Emmett asked after a minute.

"No. You know we're not supposed to ever since you got over competitive and almost exposed us last time and it's not fair to mortals and it'll expose us." Edward reminded Emmett.

"Damn I forgot. I just want to play rugby! The coach I hear about doesn't mess around. It'd be good training."

"You don't need the training you won't gain more muscle. Your body won't go through a change." Jasper reasoned trying to get Emmett to shut up.

"Whatever! I'd still maul the guys we'd be playing up against!"

Alice and Rose sighed at the same time. "Okay well if you boys excuse us I think us girls are gonna go." Alice spoke for all of us including me and Bella.

We got up to follow dumping our food as we left the boys to talk about sports. We walked into the girls' toilets and Alice perched on top of the sinks. Rosalie started to apply lipstick.

"Do you think I would get yelled at if I wore a nicer more decent pair of shoes?" Alice asked lifting one leg up and admiring her black pump.

"Yes." Rosalie said putting the cap back on her lipstick. "That Dr Byrne guy practically bit some girl's head off this morning for wearing the wrong _socks_."

"That's harsh. We have him for French." Alice hopped down and started fixing her hair for the third time today. "He kept picking on us."

Bella and I stood and watched Alice and Rose's conversation as each of them took turns sitting on the sinks and applying/reapplying make up and fixing their hair and uniform.

"Nessie come sit up here." Alice patted the sink bench. "Come on it's easy and you won't get wet."

I went to sit with Alice. Bella then moved to stand with Rosalie.

"Who do you have for English, Rose?" Alice asked after a second.

"Mr Woodcock." Rose said putting lipstick on Bella.

"Oh my God! We have him too! Isn't he the worst!"

"Yes! He thinks I'm a drama queen."

"That's so bad!" Alice gasped.

"Not really, he then suggested I go to drama after school and I think I will."

"I want to go too! I'd be good at acting. We act all the time." Alice got down from the sink and started miming. We all laughed. The bell went when Alice was in the middle of miming pretending to die.

"Shit I'm not done with my hair!" Rose rushed to a mirror to fix her hair while the rest of us went to class.

At the end of the day we all met up again and went to ask about the list of extra-curricular activities. The boys didn't see why and when we explained the drama thing they decided we should be more social to humans.

"I still think this is a mistake." Edward sighed as we sat in the foyer looking at a long list of activities. "I mean look what happened when I got involved with a human." Bella growled at Edward. We were waiting for Rosalie who was late leaving school.

"I think we should do Drama but only Drama. The rest is athletic and academic. Boring!" Alice said looking over the list again.

"I'm in." I said. I'd do anything to get my mind off of Jacob.

"If we can't do P.E does that mean we can't do this?" Emmett asked Edward holding out the list.

"Yes it means exactly that."

"What a buzz kill."

Rosalie walked into the foyer then. Muttering things under her breath, her hair was tied into a messy bun and she was carrying her blazer in her hands.

"Oh my God. What happened?" Alice asked immediately.

"I was late to class because of my hair."

"Doesn't surprise me." Emmett sighed.

Rosalie looked at him. "Anyway, it was German with Dr Byrne and he went to look for me and he found me in the toilets fixing my hair. He then took an elastic band and stuck my hair up in _this_." She pointed to the mess on her head. "And yelled at me to get to class, but not before a lecture about education before vanity."

"Damn that's cold." Alice said.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked getting sick of standing around.

The weeks passed and as they did people noticed the Cullens less and less. I didn't want this to happen. Not when I could be making friends with the girls I met on my first day of school. I kept thinking about them a lot in class, I couldn't get their faces out of my head or their names, Ashleigh, Georgie, Courtney, Megan, Emily, Holly, Chloe, Hannah and the other Chloe. They were the only girls I seemed to notice. The first six because they stand near us all the time in the foyer, the other two for mentioning _vampire_ in their conversation on the stairs and the last girl Chloe for actually _talking_ to me.

I heard Ashleigh mention us one day in the foyer. It was merely what everyone else was saying. "What's up with the Cullens?" That got the rest of the girls talking.

"I know the blonde guy's so cute!" Emily said.

"Wrong! More like the black haired one." Holly argued.

"I think you're both wrong." Ashleigh said. "It's totally the bronze haired one."

All the girls continued in this way, arguing on who was hotter. It was strange to me because I never thought of my dad or my uncles that way maybe because they were related to me...

* * *

**Would it be weird if your friends were in love with your dad? I would! lol Of course that's because he's not a vampire. :P Anyway I hope you guys liked it and join me next time! The next chapter is ready to roll but only if you decide to read this one!**


	5. Christmas

**Hey guys! Okay so here's the 5th chapter! I hope you like it but when I wrote it I think it was really shit. :( Btw if there are any mistakes in the editing sorry! I wasn't really paying attention msn conversation with it flashing every 2 seconds! Anyway enjoy! xx**

**

* * *

**

It was coming out to Christmas and everyone was buzzing only a day and a half until we got out of this horrible school. The school wasn't as horrible as everyone said it was when we first came here but it was bad.

"Can't wait to get outta this hell hole." Emmett grinned as his friends passed us in the foyer.

Emmett had taken to this game of pissing Edward off. We decided earlier this month we'd all make friends with the humans to annoy Edward and Emmett was doing a really good job. Edward was so mad when he found out.

"Neither can I. I really want to just go and shop. I haven't been able to because of all the homework we've been getting." Alice agreed.

Alice and I had also made friends. We made friends with all the girls I met on my first day in school. Ashleigh, Georgie, Courtney, Megan, Emily, Chloe, Hannah and Chloe. They are all really nice girls and Hannah and Chloe explained to me they were talking about this TV series Vampire Diaries. I'd never heard of it but the vampires in the show are the stereotyped vampires not like us at all. I was very relieved to hear that.

Edward hated the fact I'd become friends with humans more than Emmett becoming friends with humans. And we weren't the only ones, Rosalie also had her own friends as did Bella. Edward and Jasper were the only ones who refused to make friends. Jasper, because he still wasn't sure he could stand it and Edward because he was being stubborn.

"I think I'm planning something with my friends over the holidays." I said waving to Megan who had just walked into the foyer.

"You can't." Edward said almost instantly after I had finished talking. "We have a surprise for you over Christmas."

"We're celebrating Christmas?" I asked. I know they don't normally. It's so hard to think original presents when Alice and Edward are around.

"Yes. Only for you. So it's special."

"Really Edward because I want presents this year too." Alice said.

"Shut up Alice you got a Porsche."

"Whatever. It's just not fair." Alice and I went over to talk to Megan and left Edward. Emmett, Rosalie and Bella went off then too.

"Hey Megan." Alice sang.

"Hey guys." Megan said.

"You glad to be getting off for Christmas?" I asked.

"Yeah, I still have to go Christmas shopping though."

"Us too!" Alice chimed. "We should all go to Belfast together!"

"Good idea. We'll talk about it when everyone else gets here." Megan suggested.

That's when Georgie, Ashleigh and Courtney walked into the foyer. After all the greetings were over we started to talk more on the details of our shopping trip. We were going to have to take more than one car and since I didn't have one Alice suggested we steal Bella's Ferrari for the day.

"She won't mind." Alice convinced me. "She'd be more than happy to find out you've made friends."

"Okay I will." I nodded. It looked like Alice would have to give me driving lessons after school.

"This is going to be so cool!" Courtney said.

We spent the next day and half we had left in school planning our trip. We were going on Saturday because Christmas was that weekend. I spent a lot of time thinking about what to buy people. Though I never thought about Edward's present, I knew he'd be listening to my thoughts. He was so overprotective!

Saturday morning came fast and Alice woke me up early so she could pick an outfit for me to wear. It took a while for her to decide what I should wear and we went through half my closet until she found what she was looking for. It wasn't even something major it was a nice simple outfit.

Edward was downstairs whenever Alice and I made our way down the stairs. Esme was in her office sorting out her latest wedding – a rich gold digger bride getting married for the third time this year and Carlisle was away at work. Everyone else was doing their normal thing, staying in their rooms until they decided to leave.

"I think you're making a mistake." That was the first thing Edward said to us as we sat beside him on the sofa.

"I don't, this is a good thing for us Edward, all of us." Alice insisted. "It's been ages since we've talked even _touched_ a human."

"Well for me anyway." Edward amended.

"Well you know what I mean! I wish you'd just be like the rest of us. Everyone's noticed that you're a loner. I think we can all understand Jasper's reasons but you, not so much. Come on be a man!"

I laughed as Alice tried to act like a gym coach, after a few minutes of her bad impression she slumped into the sofa again. "Fine be that way but I'm warning you if you don't perk up you're living outside."

"I'll survive." Edward sighed. "Just go hunting before you leave, both of you."

"Oh we will, we'll go now."

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. I knew she was only trying to please Edward but I hated when she dragged me around like that. We hunted not far from home but just to a little forest nearby.

Alice had checked the weather report for today and said it'd be raining all day so we were going to be okay to go out with our friends. Rosalie and her friends were going shopping today too, but for things for themselves not Christmas presents. I don't even think Rosalie's getting anyone a present this year, not even me.

Rosalie agreed to drop some of our friends off as well as her own because she only had two real close friends. She said she wouldn't mind making friends with younger human girls either. "Maybe we should invite Edward or Emmett to carry our bags." Rosalie suggested when we saw her in the forest.

"Maybe I'm sure we can handle it but it'd be more fun to watch them try." Alice giggled.

"Nessie what do you think? More car space too..." Rose asked.

"Sure Rose let's make Emmett do it. He makes everything fun!" I agreed instantly.

"Ok I'll go get him since I'm finished up here." Rose ran back to the house.

"Do you think Emmett will actually come?" I asked when Rosalie was far away.

"I don't know he has no idea that Rose is going to ask him. I think she'll trick him, it'd be nice for him to come I've been dying to buy him some decent winter clothes." Alice sighed she hated when she couldn't shop for people.

When we were done hunting we went into the garage to find an interesting scene. Emmett was on his knees begging Rose to let go of his ear, Rose didn't look like she was going to let go. The way she pinched his ear between her finger and thumb was amazing yet deadly. Edward was standing behind Emmett _laughing_.

"She's got you this time Emmett. Better just go with them." Edward managed to choke out in between giggles.

"Ow! Damn Rose when did you get so strong?" Emmett tried to turn to face Edward but gave up after he realized the consequences and decided to make Edward suffer too.

In half a second Edward was on the floor too. Emmett grabbed Edward's shoulders. "You gotta help me man this hurts so bad!"

"I can't help besides she didn't ask me to go." Edward still had a huge grin on his face.

Rosalie got sick of this game and soon had both Edward and Emmett hanging upside down and she was standing on a bench holding both of them by their ankles.

"This is kinda fun." Emmett smiled.

"It won't be when I hang you from a tree like this with a burning fire underneath." Rosalie hissed. "So I'll ask you again, will you come shopping with me?"

"Yes Rose." Emmett said in a tone of defeat.

"Wait," Edward said "that's what this is about? You wouldn't go _shopping_ with Rose?"

Emmett tried to nod but failed. "Yeah."

Edward laughed again, harder this time. "Dude just go it's not _that _bad."

"I don't want to and Alice is going too."

Now Edward understood. "Oh right."

Alice scowled. "Just because I know good taste and you don't." Alice danced over to Rosalie and jumped up onto the counter and took Edward from Rosalie. "You'll come won't you Edward? One of my friends is dying to come ride in your Volvo."

"Over my pile of ashes." Edward hissed.

Alice sighed and shook Edward and his wallet dropped to the floor. I went to pick it up. "Oh look Nessie. Edward's going to give you the whole content of his wallet so we can go shopping." Alice smiled.

"You wouldn't." Edward hissed.

"I would." I sang back. I opened his wallet and took everything out of it and then dropped his wallet on the floor.

That's when Esme walked in. "What the hell is going on?!" She demanded when she saw the scene in front of her.

"We just want the boys to come shopping with us." Alice sighed. She dropped Edward on the floor and made her way to stand beside me.

"OW!" Edward yelled. "Why don't you ask Bella or Jasper to come?"

"You know why." Alice sighed. "They don't trust themselves. Besides you can only push Bella so far."

"Whatever. Give me back my money Nessie." He held his hand out. I only gave him back his money he didn't know I took his credit cards.

Rosalie then got bored and dropped Emmett and rushed into the house, she came back moments later in a big furry winter coat.

"Well if your done torturing your brothers maybe you could go and pick up your friends." Esme sighed. "I think Edward should go with you. Besides as a good parent you need to look out for your daughter."

"And as a good husband I should stay by my wife's side." Edward responded almost immediately.

"That must make Carlisle a bad husband _and_ father." Esme laughed. "Edward just have fun with your sisters and daughter today and let Emmett off the hook for once."

"I suppose I have no other choice." Edward glanced to Emmett who was still lying on the floor. "You owe me Emmett."

"No worries Edward." Emmett got up and smiled at Edward. "Besides I couldn't go today anyway I'm going out with my friends."

"Have fun all of you." Esme smiled and walked back into the house.

Driving to Belfast was kind of quiet. Mostly because I was in the front seat of Edward's Volvo and Ashleigh, Courtney and Megan sat silently in the back. Edward made no eye contact with any of us the whole way there. He never spoke either.

I wrote a note on a notepad I had in my bag and handed it to Megan who was sitting in the middle seat. It said:

Hey guys,

Sorry Edward's being anti social. When we lived in Forks he always shut himself away and played the piano and listened to music. I wish he would talk but I think he's in a bad mood, he didn't want to come today. Hopefully he'll perk up soon. :)

Nessie :D

I knew Edward had seen me write the note and heard everything I'd written in my head but I didn't care he was being rude and I was making a point.

It took a while before I got a response back mostly because they didn't have a pen. I got three different responses.

Hey Nessie,

It's ok, we always noticed Edward was that kind of person. He never talks to anyone except you guys! It's cool. Will he let us talk in his car or do we have to pass notes?

Megan

Nessie,

We're fine not talking. It'll be just like school. Lol. Besides you already told us Edward was weird so we totally understand! What does he even sound like when he talks? I mean no one has ever heard him talk... at least we haven't.

Courtney.

Nessie,

Tell Edward to stop being so rude to us and just talk! Make him be nice and have a conversation with us! By the way I know you don't like me saying but I just have to: he looks really HOT today. :P

Ashleigh.

I laughed as I read the responses I got from my friends. At least I knew they were having a good time I thought to myself. Edward sighed when he heard Ashleigh's thoughts I thought it was quite funny. I wrote back.

Lol you guys! Okay first, Ashleigh how could you say that he's my brother! Second he doesn't seem to be in the mood for talking. I am so glad you guys are so understanding of Edward. Most people aren't, oh and he does talk when he wants to. I hate it when he ignores me. He also can't get over the fact that I write like Bella because he hates the way it looks. It's also fun to annoy Edward he hardly ever gets mad. :P So don't feel guilty about making him angry.

That's when Edward took the paper from me and while still driving, managed to scrawl something down on the sheet of paper we were writing on.

Ladies,

I would appreciate it if you stopped writing about me. I don't see what's so fascinating but it is annoying. Please, feel free to talk about anything else. But please just stop talking about me. We're almost there so if you finish your conversation now I'd be very happy. Sorry to be in such a bad mood it's just I was supposed to go camping with Emmett and Jasper but I'm here instead. So I'd really like it if you could talk about something else.

Edward.

I was surprised that even though he was driving his writing could stay the same neat way. He must have spent years trying to perfect it. I don't even think you could call it writing it was more like Calligraphy.

Edward,

We are sorry we're talking about you but the fact your being rude to us is so mean! I hope we didn't upset you in any way. We'll try and change the topic although we don't know you and find you very fascinating. It'd be nice to know the real you. Yeah and maybe we'll stop talking about you. Did I tell you, you look really good today? Like REALLY good? Sorry about the last part Ashleigh got carried away. And again our apologies for talking about you.

Megan, Courtney and Ashleigh xxxx

P.S I'm sorry too. But you know that.

Nessie x

By this time we were at Belfast and Edward had accepted our apology and began talking to us. I think Ashleigh was hanging onto every last word he said. I'm so glad we were able to meet with Alice and Georgie, Emily and Holly. At least now we could talk and start having fun.

We went to Victoria Square first and went to start shopping for ourselves. Of course this was selfish but what could you do to stop us? We're girls! Edward went on his own when we went into River Island because he could tell it was going to be a long day.

"Alice don't forget you can't go overboard with the spending. These guys don't have as much money as we do." I whispered to Alice as she was looking at some really expensive shoes.

"Oh chill out Nessie! You still have Edward's credit cards and they can spend his money too! Besides, I know his pin number." Alice sounded smug. "What do you think of these shoes?" Alice got up to walk around in the shoes, the heels were so high that she was almost taller than me.

"They're really nice. Maybe you can finally reach the high shelves!" Edward laughed.

We heard a gasp behind us as Georgie and Emily heard Edward speak for the first time but we ignored it. Alice scowled at Edward. "What are you doing here anyway?" Alice demanded going to stand in front of Edward they were almost standing eye to eye.

"I came for my credit cards back." He held out his hand.

"Damn it Edward! Why were you listening?"

"Because there's fuck all to do here and you're conversation is quite interesting. Also it's fun to listen to your friends talk about me." Edward still had his hand stretched out.

"Edward! You always ruin the fun!" I sighed. "Can I at least keep one? I don't have any money because you refuse to give me any." I handed him his credit card – except for his platinum card.

"Thank you. Enjoy the rest of the trip we should go for lunch in a couple of hours." Edward suggested as he walked out of the shop.

"Oh my God!" Ashleigh came over to us. "His voice is like velvet! We should totally get him to join the choir!"

"Yeah sure! I'll sign him up when we get home." Alice smiled.

At least Edward was going to join an extracurricular activity even if it was by force. On our way round the shops we met Hannah and Chloe they joined us. We went around every shop possible and bought a ton of stuff with Edward's platinum card.

"I can't believe he's letting you use that." Emily said.

"Actually I sort of just stole it from him. He won't mind." I laughed and so did everyone else.

"Have you seen Rosalie? I need to ask her something."Alice asked us as we went to look in Urban Outfitters.

"No, maybe she's in here." I pointed to the store.

"Maybe... I also have to ask Edward something. I'll see you guys in McDonalds later." Alice half danced half ran off to find Edward and Rosalie.

"I wonder what that's about." I sighed as we walked into the shop.

"Maybe it's a surprise Christmas present for you!" Hannah smiled.

"Maybe although knowing them it would be something big and expensive." I laughed.

"I'm jealous of your family. You're so rich!" Chloe complained.

Urban Outfitters didn't have many Christmassy items so we just messed around and tried on things and admired all the cool artwork.

"What do you want for Christmas Nessie?" Asked Holly as we were looking at ornaments.

"A werewolf." I sighed without thinking. Everyone looked at me. "I mean like a big teddy thing. I saw them ages ago."

"Okay... good." Courtney sounded relieved. "If you wanted a real werewolf where would you get one? And I doubt that Carlisle and Esme would allow you to have one if you could get one."

"Yeah I know, but you'd be surprised what they let me do."

Alice came rushing up to us then. She wasn't holding anymore shopping bags so she must have given them to Edward.

"We should go to lunch now." Alice said without greeting us.

"Okay cool." Hannah said.

After lunch we went around a few more shops before going back home. Hannah and Chloe were already going to make their own way home even though we offered to take them home.

On our way home we actually talked because Edward seemed to be in a better mood.

"So what did you get Alice?" Megan asked. "You said she was hard to buy for."

"I just got her some new shoes. She's a sucker for anything with a designer label." I smiled. "So who were you guys buying for?"

"Family and Friends." Ashleigh said staring at Edward. I reached over the chair to hit her in the arm. Edward chuckled. "Did you buy anything today Edward?"

"Yes. I bought some small crystal ornaments for Esme and a new scarf for Carlisle." He said. His tone was persuasive but I didn't understand why. Maybe he just enjoyed what it did to my friends' hearts when they heard his voice.

"That's nice." Ashleigh managed to choke out after a minute. Edward chuckled again.

"You guys should come to my house when we get there. We can wrap presents together." I suggested.

"Yeah!" Courtney said. "But we don't have wrapping paper."

"I'm sure we have some somewhere right Edward?" I could tell by the way he nodded that the bad mood was back.

"Perhaps another time Renesmee. Esme is busy planning weddings and we don't want to disturb her." I so wanted to hurt him when he said that and he could tell by my thoughts and just smiled.

I could tell the conversation was ended so I wrote another note.

Sorry you guys can't come over. :( I think Edward is in another bad mood. He is looking for a good present for Bella but he couldn't find anything. Maybe we could hang out soon yeah? Also I think Esme is having guests today so I don't think I could've come anyway. We should have a sleepover or something soon it'd be cool! :)

Edward knew I was testing fate when I wrote the last sentence but I didn't care. If he was going to spoil our fun I would spoil his. I only got a response of _yeah_ and _it's cool_. Edward left my friends home and then started speeding towards our house.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Edward sighed.

"Do what?"

"Socialize with humans they're supposed to be our prey for God's sake! And your all making friends with them! You don't deserve your Christmas present."

"I'm getting a present?" I sounded a little too hopeful.

"Yes. Of course you are. This is your first Christmas and it's been a while since any of us have even put up a Christmas tree. To make a good impression on your _human_ friends and to make you happy we're doing Christmas the traditional way."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled.

"I guess I should've bought Alice a present now that I think about it. She's been nice enough to me this year."

"I couldn't even buy you a present today! You're impossible to surprise!" I complained.

Edward laughed as we pulled into the drive. "It's okay because no matter what you get it."

* * *

**Okay so first of all the letters Nessie and friends write had awesome font. I have them on my laptop but of course this won't support them. :( Next chapter is gonna be the best yet! I hope! I mean it's Christmas time at the Cullen house. How could it not be fun? :P**


	6. Surprises

**Hello! Yes that's right I am posting the next chapter NOW! Why? Because I finished chap 7 today and so this one is up! :D YOU'RE WELCOME! **

**This means that you'll have to wait a while for chap 7 to be up while I finish chap 8 but this should keep you going for a while. I hope you like it. Mostly because well because I think this is my best chap yet! :D **

* * *

Christmas morning was something that I wasn't used to. Edward and Bella woke me up and took me downstairs. Everyone was sitting _waiting for me_. It felt weird when they were all waiting for me I knew it was because I was possibly the only one really getting presents.

Under the big over sized decorated tree – I guessed Alice was in charge of all things festive – there were loads of presents. Except for three huge parcels on the other side of the room. Of course I wanted to open them first but Edward said I had to open them last.

I got a lot of nice things. A new outfit from Alice, my very own Cullen crest necklace from Esme and Carlisle, make up from Rosalie, a huge flat screen TV from Emmett and a journal from Jasper. Everyone except Alice and Edward were shocked when they found out I bought them presents too.

"Oh Nessie you know you didn't have to get us anything." Esme said.

"I know but I thought it was only fair."

I gave Esme a Blackberry, Emmett a PS3, Alice some shoes, Rosalie a daytrip to the spa, Carlisle a new diary, Jasper a set of mood rings (everyone laughed at my little joke but Jasper was very thankful), Bella a 'R' charm for her bracelet and Edward a keyboard. Bella also got a Cullen crest necklace from Esme and Carlisle and a journal from Edward. Edward got a Team Jacob t shirt from Emmett and a music book from Bella.

"I am not wearing this." Edward said when he held up the Team Jacob t shirt Emmett had bought him.

"Oh come on! It's the thought that counts." Emmett laughed.

Bella also got a Team Jacob t shirt from Emmett but she wore hers because she liked Jacob. "Although you know I'm Team Edward." She whispered in Edward's ear when Emmett wasn't paying attention.

"Can I open the big presents now?" I begged Edward and Bella. The presents were from them after all.

"I guess so." Bella said. "Just don't try to move them open them over there."

I didn't ask why she didn't want me to move the presents, maybe because they were heavy. So I just opened them there and then without sparing the nice wrapping paper.

At first I had no idea what to do or say. I stood there staring at my presents in awe. I couldn't find words or even move my arms. Right in front of me standing in the flesh were Jacob, Seth and Leah. All I could do was stare at them like an idiot and I knew everyone was looking at me.

I was still staring for a few minutes until Jacob got impatient and lifted me up into his arms. I suddenly remembered how to move my arms and hugged him back.

"Jacob it's really you." I whispered.

"Of course it is Nessie how could it not be!" Jacob laughed.

When Jacob set me down I went to hug Edward and Bella. Edward and Bella were both happy the only person who looked remotely upset was Alice. She realized this was a bad idea when she remembered she couldn't have visions because of the wolves.

"Thank you." I told Edward and Bella before going to sit with Jacob on the floor by the big Christmas tree.

"Wow you guys sure know how to do holidays." Jacob said flicking a silver bauble on the tree.

"You can thank Alice for that." Edward smiled. "It's good to see you again Jacob."

"You too Edward. Wow did I just say that?" Jacob laughed. "Thanks for letting me come you guys. Another few days and I would've gone crazy."

"I thought it would be like that." Edward sighed. "At least Nessie's happy."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Emmett got up and was back two seconds later with four new t shirts. "I got you guys something you have to wear them now."

He gave one to me, Jacob, Leah and Seth. We all put them on without hesitating of course no one _read _the t shirts. Mine said 'Team Jacob' I wasn't annoyed about mine but everyone else's said 'Team Edward'.

"Thanks Emmett. You shouldn't have." Jacob said tugging at the shirt.

"I knew you'd like it. And look Edward got one too." Emmett pointed to Edward's Team Jacob t shirt.

"Yes thanks Emmett this truly has been an interesting Christmas." Edward smiled.

"Hey if Nessie was getting presents then so would everyone." Emmett laughed.

"Where are Jacob, Leah and Seth staying?" Esme asked Edward. She knew nothing about the surprise and was as shocked as I was now she wanted to know if the wolves were invading our house.

"Well Jacob can stay with Nessie and Seth and Leah can..." Edward thought for a while. "We can build something I'm sure."

"You're staying?" I asked Jake.

"Yes. Forever. We just aren't enrolling in school. I'm pretty sure if we did we'd get some strange looks." I laughed and Jacob laughed too.

"Seth looking good!" I had just noticed that – like Jake – he was still growing and looked like a proper wolf now he had more muscle.

"Thanks Nessie. You look good too." Seth smiled.

Leah was the only one who wasn't happy. Esme went into the kitchen to cook some food for the wolves. Emmett and Jasper plugged in the PS3 and started playing Alice and Rosalie went to change into party clothes, Edward and Bella took my presents upstairs and Jacob and I sat together and talked about stuff we missed. Leah started complaining to Seth about coming to Antrim.

"I missed you so much." Jacob kept saying when we were talking.

"I missed you too. I wish you could meet my friends they're so nice." I smiled.

"So did you get what you want for Christmas?" He asked hesitant.

"Yes and more." I kissed him and he kissed back. "Why did Seth and Leah have to come?"

"Why don't you mind sharing me?" He laughed. "Because if not then there would be another pack in the making and I think two is enough."

"Oh right. I guess that's what you mean by 'bad things'."

About an hour later Esme came back into the room with enough food to feed a school. We all knew it was only for the wolves. Their eyes lit up when they saw the buffet and thanked Esme when they were finished eating. Of course no one dared to watch them eat; even to me food seemed revolting.

"Nessie how the fuck to you put up with revolting dog?!" Rosalie complained.

I just shrugged, I couldn't explain why I felt attracted to Jacob but strangely enough Jacob knows why he's with me. He always told me 'I think I imprinted on you because of my love for Bella, although she had chosen someone else I just kept hoping she'd change her mind and then you came and changed me completely. I've never been happier and it's because you have her blood flowing through your veins.'. I think he was glad to see I had a pulse which meant I couldn't possibly have Edward's blood.

"Oh Rose don't be such a moody bitch, I got you a present!" Emmett said setting his PS3 controller on the ground and going to get a small box from behind the sofa.

"Oh Em! You shouldn't have!" Rose opened the box and the smile disappeared off her face as she held out her very own t shirt at arm's length. "You expect me to wear this?!" She refused to wear the t shirt simply because it said Team Jacob.

"Oh come on be fair! Edward and Jacob are wearing theirs!"

"Well I'm not wearing mine. Sorry but I refuse to be on the same team as a werewolf. Once in a lifetime is enough!"

"Fine! Hey Alice!"

"Forget it! I refuse to pick a team. I'm already pissed off by the fact I can't see the future right now!" Alice scowled and went upstairs, Jasper followed.

"Emmett why don't you give it a rest with those t shirts? It's a nice gesture but I don't think that we need those Alice supplies us with enough clothes." Esme took the t shirt from Rosalie. "Where did you get these anyway?"

"I found them online. Some mysterious fashion designer made them and only sells them online. It's amazing I didn't expect the stuff to get here so fast." Emmett explained.

Edward was looking at Alice who had moved to stand behind Esme. Alice took the t shirt out of Esme's grip. "I know this designer." Alice acknowledged making eye contact with everyone in the room but Edward. "The company is Dessins Devious. I can't believe you've never heard of her Rose."

Rosalie was on her pink laptop in the next second typing so fast I was worried the keyboard would go up in flames. "Dessins Devious or Devious Designs for the boring non French speakers," Rose sighed. "The owner of the brand is called Paris. Ironic, anyway she is a young talented designer from the south of France with a small collection of clothing. She also does requests."

"Is there a picture of her?" Asks Edward still glaring at Alice, who glared back and stuck her pointy tongue out at him.

"No. Just a little description from the people who have actually _seen_ her, it says she doesn't go out much in public." Rosalie then was typing and moving her finger on the track pad in a way so fast it was all a blur. Then there was a sound coming from Esme's office, a printer. Alice darted out of the room to collect the freshly printed paper. She spread them out in the middle of the floor.

"This is Paris's portfolio," Alice smiled while stroking the paper. We all looked at her and expected her to continue she realized this a moment later and continued to talk. "I met Paris, she's a vampire you know." Alice still had this huge smile on her face, "We were friends before I met Jasper I went searching for Jazz all over the world. That's where I got the inspiration for my fashion style." Alice picked up one of the photos. "I have the only one of these ever made."

"That's because you are Paris." Edward said tossing the photo towards her. "Don't try to deny it Alice I think we all caught on."

"I didn't!" Emmett wailed. "Alice good job for the t shirts no wonder they fit just right.

"Damn! I knew I should've got the sizes a bit wrong or _something_! I just want each of my designs to be perfect! Why else would I have clothes that no one else in the world would have?!" Alice collected the photos up and handed them to Jasper. "Put these upstairs I don't want them damaged." She eyed the wolves.

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me?! I so need original outfits too! You're such a selfish bitch when you want to be." Rosalie sulked. Slamming her laptop shut before practically throwing it across the room. Carlisle caught it and set it down.

"Rose! Don't be like that I couldn't! I wanted to design clothes for you I knew you would love me for it but I had a vision of it going completely wrong so I never told you. And then Edward came along and fucked it up!" she glared at Edward and looked like she was going to rip him to pieces.

"Whatever just remember I can shop on my own." Rosalie warned. If Alice couldn't shop for us Rosalie sure would. "I mean why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because if everyone was having secrets I wanted to have one too. Not even Jazz knows about this until now." Alice sighed.

* * *

**JACOB'S BACK! :D I totally couldn't keep him out of the picture for long. HE IS IMPORTANT. Also Alice's fashion designer thing wasn't original I had something else but if I had it I realized it'd be short and sweet. Sorry to say but this will be a LONG fanfic. I am thinking of splitting it into two.**

**I think you'll like chap 7 and there's a twist for chap 8. Plz review! I hope you loved this chap because well I just hope you do. Even if you aren't team Jacob. I really don't think there's anything left to say. Except the editing in this one is much better because of no distractions. lol.**


	7. New Experiences

**Hey, Chap 7! :D I wanted to let you all know I'm working on a new fanfic hopefully chap 1 of it will be up later! In the meantime there's a thunder storm brewing! Yep VAMP BASEBALL!**

**

* * *

**

Alice told us everything. About her secret fashion designer life she told us how she was bored moving around and since Carlisle refused to move our family to Paris Alice was going to have to make do with make believe. In the middle of the story Alice froze mid-sentence and her facial expression went blank.

She must be having a vision because when she came back to the real world Edward jumped up in excitement. "Alice that's excellent!"

"Yeah but where would we play? I only got a visual on the weather." Alice complained.

"I think I have just the place. Besides it's not that far from here." Edward smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Seth with a big yawn. Alice's story wasn't the least bit interesting to him at all.

"Edward you and Alice aren't messing with us are you? I know how you like to do that." Esme asks.

"No it's happening and everyone's invited – I think – I can't see it!" Alice wailed.

"Yes! It's been a while since our last game and I've been dying to get you back Rose." Emmett laughed.

"In your non-existent dreams! You know you can't beat me!" Rose jeered.

"Can someone tell us what is going on?!" Jacob complained. He had as much of an idea on what was going on as Seth, Leah and I did.

"Baseball." Carlisle smiled. "It's a Cullen thing."

"Wait, you guys play baseball? Now I've heard everything that's a load of shit. Besides you couldn't play people would suspect you were on steroids or something." Leah laughed.

"Ha, Ha very funny Leah." Alice said her lips pressed together so tight it was almost impossible to hear her. "We don't play professional baseball. It's just something we like to do when the weather is at its worst. Besides it's not like we can do normal sports." She glared at Emmett.

"So I get a little over competitive let it go Alice!" Emmett held his hands up in the air acting innocent.

"Whatever you almost exposed us and we had to move. We'd only been there a week and a day." Rosalie sulked.

"So when is the storm rolling in?" Carlisle asked.

".....around noon tomorrow....." Alice said checking her vision.

"Excellent." Carlisle got up from the sofa and went upstairs.

"Oh!" Alice bounced up. "Can we show her? Edward please?" Alice almost begged.

"Okay. I don't know if she'll play or not though." Edward laughed.

"It doesn't matter she's part of the family now!" Alice walked over to Bella and held out her hand. "Come on Bella!"

Bella looked at Edward and Edward nodded. "Alice...." she started to say something but Alice had already dragged her upstairs.

"Come on Nessie. There's something for you too." Rosalie said offering me her hand. I took it I got curious.

Vampire baseball? Is that even possible? I mean yeah it is but when you think about it how often do you see a couple teams of vampires on a baseball field? It would be interesting to see though. I wonder if Edward will let me play probably not but it's always worth trying to convince him.

Rosalie took me into her bedroom closet and made me take a seat on a huge pink sofa in the middle of the huge room. She went over to a rack near the back of the closet and took a hanger from the rail. Then she went over to another rail and took two more hangers from it, she set them down beside me and went over to a few mannequins at the front of the closet near the door and took three hats from them and went over to me to set the hats down.

I took a closer look at the hats which were actually baseball caps. They all had a 'C' on the front of them. I looked over for Rosalie and she had gone to the very back of the closet and opened another closet smaller but still pretty big and went inside. She came out a few minutes later holding three pairs of baseball trainers.

Then she came back over to me for the final time. "Welcome to the team." She smiled putting the smallest cap on my head.

"You mean Edward will let me play?"

"Probably not but at least you'll look killer in this." She held up a hanger. "Try it on. Bella's in Alice's room getting hers on too."

"Wait. You all got new uniforms?" I ask taking the hanger from Rosalie.

"Yeah Alice thought the other ones were a little outdated. So Carlisle is insisting we all put them on so he can get a proper look at all of us. We girls demand to go first." Rosalie smiled. "Now go! I have to put mine on too!"

She shooed me into her shoe closet and I got changed in there. I mostly marvelled at her shoe collection. I looked around for Emmett's shoes. Then I spotted them after a lot of searching. There was two shelves on their own with a sign at the top saying 'Emmett's shoes'.

It was amazing how many pairs of shoes Rosalie had. I also noticed I have the same size feet as her. I was so lucky! Of course if I had Alice's shoe size I think I would be luckier but at least I have some resource for amazing shoes. Not that Alice doesn't already provide that for me.

When I come out of the shoe closet I see Rosalie looking in the double full length mirror twisting and turning this way and that to see herself in every angle. She was wearing a baseball outfit exactly the same as mine except a little bigger.

"I really like what Alice has done this time." Rosalie smiled putting her cap on. "Nessie you look pretty."

"Thanks and so do you. No one can compete with you Rose." I smile as we walk out onto the landing to call Emmett for his fitting.

Emmett comes up the stairs and does a double take when he looks at me and Rose.

"Pink and frilly? Alice has got to be kidding!" Emmett rushes to the closet to see what terror lies ahead.

"Come on!" Rosalie laughed. "Let's see what Bella and Alice are up to." We walk into Alice closet. I was shocked.

If I thought Rosalie had a big closet I was joking Alice's couldn't compete. I always thought Rose liked fashion more than Alice but I guess Rosalie only cares about vanity. Alice's closet was about ten times bigger than Rosalie's. I was actually kind of shocked it could fit into this house.

Alice was sitting on a shoe shaped chair looking bored waiting for Bella to change I'm guessing. She was wearing her baseball outfit too. The same as mine and Rose's but with a personal Alice touch.

"Bella get your ass out here now!" Alice yelled when she saw us. "You must've put that thing on by now!"

Bella walks slowly out of Alice's shoe closet and came to stand in front of us. Alice got up to have a closer look. "Hmm... not bad I think I did a really good job...." Alice muttered to herself while walking around Bella. "I think I need to make a few changes though. I'll make a mental note but right now we need everyone in their costumes and I want you lined up downstairs in five minutes."

We all sigh and go downstairs and wait for everyone else. "She takes all this outfit shit way to seriously." Sighed Emmett coming down the stairs and sitting on the sofa beside Rose.

Jacob, Seth and Leah burst out laughing when they saw us. And they couldn't resist laughing harder when the rest of my family came downstairs. "Alice is coming." Edward said and everyone automatically stood up in a line and the wolves shut up.

Alice came downstairs and walked around each of us. Mumbling to herself as she went. She seemed to be making mental notes on how to change and improve the baseball costumes. I could understand why Jacob was laughing at us. Alice went a little overboard.

Alice and the rest of the females including me were wearing pink baseball uniforms with our names on them she must've asked Edward to stitch it because I know Alice can't write like that. Alice's uniform had a little something extra she had added sequins to her cap, the shoulders of her top, her cuffs, the rim of her trousers and her shoes. The boys were wearing a light blue uniform with their names on them. I really think the white one they wore was nicer but I could never tell Alice that.

"You guys look..." Seth couldn't help but smile.

"Seth I wouldn't." Edward warned. "Alice thank you for the new uniforms. I'm sure that they'll look great when we're playing."

"Oh Edward I know you hate them. That's the best part!" Alice trilled.

"Ha, very funny." Emmett didn't look happy. "Now can I get out of this? I kind of want to go back to my game."

"Fine, go Emmett I need to make changes to your costume anyway." Alice shooed us away to change.

The next day everyone was buzzing. They were so excited for this baseball game; Alice was waiting for the storm to be at its worst so there was no chance of humans being around. Jacob had asked Carlisle about what they would be doing on the field along with me, he said we could come if we wanted but we didn't have to he seemed to think it wouldn't be fair if the wolves were playing. Also Edward refused to let me play in case I got hurt.

"Bella," I asked Bella as I went to sit with her and Edward on the sofa.

"Yes? What is it Renesmee?" She sat up curious.

"I just wanted to know _how_ you all play baseball. I mean I know how baseball works but what about _vampire _baseball."

"Well I've never played myself but I've seen everyone else play once before. It's amazing when you see them play."

"And it's even better when you do play." Edward smiled. "So Bella will you play this time?"

"Are you kidding Edward? I really don't trust myself." Bella turned round to face him.

"No matter, you won't get hurt. Besides it is a lot of fun and we don't get to have much fun around here."

"Yeah for us non sex driven people," Emmett remarked while coming into the living room and turning his PS3 on.

"Shut up Emmett! Besides it's not my fault Rose refuses to get into a bed with you never mind knock down a house." Edward smirked.

"Bella I think you should play. It would be so much fun to watch you mess up." Emmett smiled.

"Very funny Emmett, but if I can manage to hunt on my own I think I can take to baseball like second nature." Bella returned.

"Yeah well I'd like to see that." Emmett laughed starting up a game. "Hey Nessie, I think you should play. It'd be a hell of a lot of fun."

"No way in hell Emmett." Edward said firmly.

"I still don't see why your against Nessie playing that's all." Emmett shrugged and started to play his game.

"Edward why won't you let Nessie play?" Bella asked.

"I guess I'm still really over protective."

"Oh my God! Edward get a grip, I won't get hurt I'm almost as indestructible as the rest of you." I was so pissed off because baseball was a _Cullen thing_ right? Well guess what Edward _CULLEN_ I'm a _CULLEN _too!

"Yeah _almost_." Edward smiled and then he went sour. "Time to go change."

"I still think you should come and watch." Bella commented following Edward upstairs to get her baseball uniform.

"Yeah you should and bring the wolves I wanna show them the Cullens got game." Emmett winked and went upstairs.

Alice had us all lined up in the living room again before we left, double checking that she had everything perfect. She was almost done when she came to the wolves.

"What the hell am I gonna do with _you_?" She asked shaking her head.

"Nothing," Jacob smiled. "Wanna know why?"

Alice just nodded being impatient, Edward laughed he received a deadly glare from Alice and shut up.

"Because we're wolves and what do we do during a storm? We change to wolf form." Seth informed Alice.

"Oh well that saves me from making outfits from scrap I guess." Alice thought. "Okay Carlisle take charge I'm done here!"

"Thank you Alice," Carlisle moved from the line and Alice took his place. "Now that the teams are even no one has to sit out anymore. I also want to know where the playing field, you said you had a place for us to play Edward?"

"Yes it's a big field and will be perfect. Antrim Grammar has a rugby pitch that is perfect for our game." Edward smiled.

"Edward I really don't think we could play there. There's cameras and everything there." Esme tried to reason.

"Oh come on Esme we can get past that!" Emmett smiled. "I know how to disconnect them and when I reconnect them they'll look untouched. Besides who sits and watches the CCTV cameras 24/7 anyway?"

"Okay I trust you Emmett." Esme smiled at her over enthusiastic son.

"Sounds great. I guess I don't have much else to say but Nessie, Jake, Seth and Leah keep far away from the ball range. Alice has perfect aim and everyone here has a mean swing."

"Will do doctor Fang." Leah sighed. "Can't I just stay here? I mean I really don't see why you are going anyway Seth."

"I want to see them play ball. Besides it's not like you see vampire baseball very often Leah." Seth explained.

"Leah you can stay if you want. We have enough bitches on the field anyway." Bella told Leah not looking scared.

"Yeah maybe there's enough bitch in you for the both of us." Leah smiled and jumped onto the sofa. "Hey Bella, hold your baseball bat up in the air as high as possible, that way you can have an electrifying game!"

"Okay enough Leah!" Jacob ordered and everyone looked at him. It was a little creepy watching Jacob give Alpha orders.

"Fine, have a nice game." Leah sighed.

"Okay let's go. Alice will you bring the bats and the ball?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." Alice went upstairs to grab the things we needed.

"Okay let's go."

Everyone ran to the rugby pitch except for me. I rode on Jacob's back when he was in wolf form. Edward strongly disapproved of this but I told him I should be allowed to have _some_ fun in my life and reluctantly agreed.

The storm was really picking up when we got there. We were just waiting for Alice's okay but it was impossible to get because of Jacob and Seth being with us so we decided to go on instinct.

"I think we're okay now." Carlisle smiled.

"Hell yeah! I'm first to bat!" Emmett got up.

"Fine but I'll still win." Rosalie chimed as she went to take a position on the field.

I sat with Jacob and Seth at the very far side of the pitch. I wished Jacob would turn into his human form so he could put his arms around me but I guess being a wolf is easier for him to bare storms.

The game was amazing. Everyone had just let all the energy flow out of them. It didn't even seem like they were the Cullens. They had just let go of their human act and went wild. Everyone running around as fast as they could and showing no mercy to one another.

I can see how they all (except for Emmett) keep up this formal manner. They just need to find the time to unleash everything else on the field. I really admire Carlisle for his clever solution. He says the Volturi play baseball too and it's something he picked up from them.

They play to keep calm in everyday life or just to pass time. I suppose vampires don't have as much purpose in life as people think. Maybe humans should give us a chance.

Rosalie's team won the game by default because the game had to be stopped short. Emmett threw the ball a little too hard and shattered a couple of windows in the school. Everyone got worried and we cleared the field leaving everything behind us. We wouldn't have time to have picked our things up if people were coming to find out what happened so we just went home.

"Emmett you totally fucked up this time." Rosalie scowled. "Just when I think maybe I should give Emmett another chance you go and fuck it right up."

"Now Rosalie you shouldn't blame Emmett for what happened. It could have happened to anyone." Esme scolded.

"Actually no it wouldn't I can see it happening to anyone if Bella was still human – no offence Bella – but only now could it happen to Emmett!"

"Esme, Rosalie has a point none of us have broken anything in our life not even a plate and Emmett just got a little competitive." Edward ganged up against Emmett too he was annoyed and he didn't even try to hide it.

We were all in the house now taking turns to yell at Emmett. Well the Cullens were I was with Jacob.

"I'm guessing they don't get out much." laughed Seth watching the scene in front of us.

"No, they love baseball. I don't think I'll understand but like Carlisle said it's a Cullen thing." I smiled.

"So you're not a Cullen then?" asked Jacob looking at me with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"No. I'm a Black." I smiled even wider and kissed Jacob.

Edward heard that and was growling and crouched ready to spring on Jacob by the time our lips parted.

"Edward? What is it?" Bella asked she was too involved with the argument with Emmett.

Edward didn't say anything he just stayed crouched in front of me and Jacob. Now everyone was watching. Alice didn't say anything or even look she was just pissed at the fact she couldn't see the outcome of the scene.

"Edward?" Carlisle spoke this time. "Stay calm. Whatever one of them said can't be that bad."

"She...my daughter...said...." Edward spoke slowly and quietly. "She....belonged.....to.....that......that.....THING!" He pointed to Jacob.

Everyone started to laugh then even me and Jacob.

"What the fuck are you all laughing about?" Edward complained still not relaxing his stance.

"First of all yes she does belong to Jacob." Seth managed to say after all the laughing stopped. "He imprinted on her therefore they belong to each other. Dude its fate."

"Yeah it's not like you could stop her even you wanted to. I mean it's so not fair that you could have Bella AND Nessie." Jacob smirked.

"Maybe if you had never met Bella in the first place." Edward started to say.

"No don't put that on me! You could have just STAYED AWAY!"

"Both of you shut up!" I yell getting off of Jacob's lap and standing between both of the men I loved. "Stop fighting! It's not like I'm Bella, I'm not running off forever into a life that no one wanted me to have! I thought you guys had a truce? It can't break because of me it was FORMED because of me. If you break it then who's side do I choose?" They were both going to say something but then closed their mouths, Edward had relaxed his stance. "Because I'm not going to pick either of you if you keep this shit up, if you both really wanted what's best for me you would be friends. It's not that hard."

"Yeah for you," Jacob sighed. "I don't see why I have to apologize I wasn't trying to get Nessie to say it just to annoy you. Besides you weren't even paying attention all caught up in your brother's retarded act."

"Well then I'm sorry Jacob," Edward sighed too. "I guess I haven't been fair. I knew what the imprinting meant, I knew one day Renesmee Carlie Cullen would become," He took a deep breath a sign of defeat, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black."

"Damn that's one hell of a name." Seth said after a few moments of awkward silence. "Nessie you need to shorten your name."

"Yeah or it'll never fit on the marriage licence." Laughed Jake. I was so happy the tension in the air was lifting.

"Actually Edward," I interrupted the laughter of Jake and Seth quite hesitant when everyone turned to look at me, "I want it to be Renesmee Carlie Black Cullen."

"Why?" asked Alice getting annoyed because she was "blind" and couldn't see if she would be planning a wedding in the near future.

"Because I'm a Cullen and I've always known it. Besides if I came to school with a new last name everyone would think something was wrong."

"That's fair." Edward decided considering he must've realized he'd put a thought in Jacob's head.

"Okay well if everyone has stopped fighting I have an issue to address." Jasper said and everyone looked at him. No one had heard Jasper speak since we came in from the baseball field.

"What Jazz?" Alice asked going to Jasper's side and taking his baseball cap off his head and twirled it in her hands.

"We need to find somewhere else for Seth and Leah to stay. I may be a good host but I really hate the smell. Also if we could separate Nessie and Jake that'd be quite nice too."

Everyone looked at Jasper. Blankly of course. Until he finally explained in further detail. "All these different emotions coming at once! It's bad enough I have to keep up with you eight and then you add three more people! Not to mention the new wave of heartfelt lust whenever Jacob and Nessie are together. It's so strong I can't even change the feeling. It's just hard to bear."

"Well Jasper we can't promise you exactly what you want but we can try." Carlisle thought for a moment. "We're going to have to go out and buy some supplies. It's time to try architecture boys."

There was a chorus of fake enthusiasm from the boys as they followed Carlisle out to a hardware store.

"What can we do?" Rosalie asked when all the boys – Seth, Leah and Jacob included – left the house. "I am bored and I didn't think that was possible for us."

"Let's start by taking down the Christmas decorations. We don't need them now you're going back to school in a few days and people will think we're lazy if we don't get them down soon." Esme suggested.

Alice then perked up and started bossing us all around to start getting things put away in boxes for next year. At least she's happy I thought as I know that me and Jacob being around didn't help Alice much.

"Alice are you sure you want to decorate the house with the same decorations two years in a row?" asked Bella as she walked past Alice with a box of tinsel.

"Hmmm. Not really but until I find a better colour to go with the decor in this room they'll have to do." Alice shook her head.

Esme went back to her office to double check on her latest wedding details. I wondered if Esme would plan me and Jacob's wedding. Of course I was getting a head of myself but a girl can dream right? Even I know Edward doesn't want me think _too far_ ahead.

* * *

**Will there be a wedding for Nessie and Jake? Will Edward ever stop being over protective? What else is there to say? **

**I can tell you what there is to say. :P Do you know how hard it is to make sure EVERYONE has their say? VERY! So if you think some character's saying something completely out of character it's cause I want them to SPEAK! **

**The next chapter is in Rosalie's POV I'm trying something different! Also I wanted to show what Rose and Emmett do in class so you know it's different. So you won't know what will happen with Nessie, Jake and Edward until CHAP 9! Chap 8 is sort of a detour... So good luck with waiting!**


	8. Work Experience

**Chap 8! :D I decided to show you guys what kind of things Rose and Emmett do because it'd be different than what everyone else does. PLZ don't ask how work experience is really done in the UK because I don't know. :P I really wish I could find out but I don't have time for that!**

**Also some of you want to know about my last chap about how no one saw the Cullens. You'd think you'd see them playing baseball right? WRONG!**

**The layout of my school is so complex :P okay so they play on the rugby pitch which is pretty far away from the Janitor's house and the houses. I did in fact check when I was writing. Also my school wears uniforms and it's a new experience for the Cullens even if they've never worn them before :P**

**One last thing: Please enjoy this chap! Oh and Mr Woodcock is my English teacher but he's also the Cullen's English Teacher. :P Also no I'm not repeating names *Chloe* is the name of two people I know who are very nice and wanted to be mentioned in my fanfic. IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER QUERIES I'D LIKE TO KNOW ALSO IF YOU WOULD COULD YOU ANSWER ONE FROM ME?**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WHY ARE YOU STILL READING?**

* * *

**RPOV**

It was Monday morning when we had to go back to the death hole of a place called "school". I don't even like the school. Just because we're rich doesn't mean we have to have the BEST everything. There isn't just one reason why I don't like the school I made a list: uniform (duh), no makeup rule (DUMB), hateful teachers, ugly boys oh and don't even get me started on the girls...

Aw well. I guess that's high school for you. If you've been to as many as I have you know they vary from place to place. There was one school where I thought I did fit on but of course when I felt accepted we had to move.

Okay so moving on. When I woke up – well got up from my chair after reading all night – it was raining. So I was automatically in a good mood, rain meant I could go out and be noticed by everyone and hopefully get a few admirers. Emmett wasn't in the room he was downstairs playing that damn contraption (good word right? Mr Woodcock thought so when I used it in a paper a few weeks back) I so wish Nessie hadn't bought that stupid thing.

I sighed when I heard the sound of his game coming from the living room and went to get dressed. I love my closet it's huge and could be the next Narnia except with more clothes and shoes and good fashion sense and absolutely NO SNOW. It's not that I don't like snow it just reminds me of when I was human. I laughed at my little private joke but heard Edward moan in – what I hoped – was annoyance at my bad joke. I'm not even kidding Edward and Bella are like _rabbits_ and I don't know if it's Edward finally happy he's getting some or Bella working some longing sensation out of her system, I just hope it stops. Soon.

When I got dressed in my uniform I took a huge deep breath in and another one out. _It's going to be okay_. I thought to myself; as if that was going to fool anyone nothing is going to be okay NOTHING. I hate this uniform I can't even make it look good on me, neither can Alice. Don't you know what that means? TOTAL FAILURE IN THE MAKING! I'm so not kidding.

I was fiddling in my blazer pockets making sure I had everything when I came across a note. A note that made my day. I had forgotten about it when we got off for the holidays considering I didn't want to think about school but this was so awesome. It was about work experience in school.

You know because after school we were going to university and getting a job and all that shit. So I get to take a week of school time to go off and try different jobs. This meant goodbye uniform hello hot clothes! I was so overjoyed. I went to Esme's office to get her to sign the slip of paper so I could go. Then I went to get Alice who wasn't happy.

"That's so UNFAIR!" Alice wailed when I told her I needed something to wear. "That is like so totally annoying!"

"Alice! Calm the fuck down! You'll wake Renesmee!" I hiss as Alice goes to cuddle with Jasper on their loveseat.

"Fine! But find something to wear by yourself! I'm not in the mood!" Alice hisses back, I could almost see the venom flowing from her mouth.

I sigh and walk back across the hall to my bedroom and back into "Narnia" I look around me. Racks and racks of clothes hanging on every free spot on the wall. I try on about a hundred different outfits before I almost give up and am edging towards putting my uniform back on.

"I wouldn't," a voice from behind me said. I turned it was Alice; she'd changed her mind after all.

"Thank you." I smile. Alice goes over to a rack of clothes at the far end of the room taking a peek in some of the clothes bags to see what they were.

"Well I had to do something," Alice said while setting an outfit down in front of me and going to find some shoes. "I saw you going in your uniform and that would not make the best impression."

"Saw me walking in _where_?" I ask following Alice into my shoe closet.

"You'll find out." Alice smiled handing me a pair of blue stilettos.

"Accessories?" I ask taking the shoes and following Alice for one last time into my accessory closet.

"You will find the perfect job." Alice reassured me while handing me everything I needed. "I also think when it comes for me to go on job experience you'll help me."

"Of course." I realize this is just like what sisters are like when one of them is going out on a date. Of course we don't have dates anymore but it'd be nice to think we did. "I wouldn't have it any other way Alice."

"Okay well go get changed and leave that awful thing you're wearing to me and I'll burn it." Alice shook her head.

"Funny," I laughed, "you made it."

"I had such bad taste once upon a time." Alice laughed too. "At least now you know about my secret career. It was so hard to keep it from you guys! Especially Jasper, I'd sit in my closet and sew and sew and I'd even make shoes and jewellery. I realize now if you'd known I wouldn't have to do it all by myself!"

"That was your mistake," I laughed. I went behind a pink screen in a corner of my closet and got changed. I think it was stupid to do this Alice knows what I look like but you never know Emmett might have a sudden feeling to come find me. It doesn't happen as much as it used to but I'm always a little hopeful.

When I came out Alice was sitting at my dressing table putting makeup on, she turned to look at me. "Better, blue is so you're colour." Alice smiled and instructed me to sit down so she could do my makeup.

"Don't tell Edward, he only likes it when Bella wears blue." I laugh as Alice starts applying makeup to my face.

"Well blue is Bella's colour too but she's more dark blues..." Alice thought looking into things far too much.

"So what kind of careers do you think I should look into?" I ask as I started to apply blue nail polish to my nails.

"I saw you walking in a beauty salon. Does that give you an idea?"

"Yes it does. Oh god this is going to be so hard! You're lucky you have your career!"

"Hmm, it shouldn't be so hard for you to find something you like. I mean start with jobs that associate with what you like."

"I don't like that much, unless you want me to go into a job in prostitution."

"Oh ha, ha. Rose you will find something! And if not, then I guess you could see what prostitution is like. Just be careful not to break the fragile men!"

We both laughed as Alice finished my makeup and admired her work on me. She nodded in acceptance and hugged me tightly. Then Alice went off to get dressed in her uniform. Everyone was waiting for us when we went downstairs. It turns out my makeover took longer than expected.

"Wow, it took you _that long_ to put on what you put on EVERYDAY?" Emmett asked obviously pissed at me.

"Yes. I need to make a good impression. Besides where are you going? The gym?" I sighed.

"Exactly! The next personal trainer for Taylor Lautner at your service!"

"More like Robert Pattinson. Taylor is perfect." I smiled remembering the time I'd met Taylor and Rob in Forks.

"Sure okay. As long as I'm pushing someone to the limit."

"Shall we go?" asked Edward. "Carlisle and Esme have already left and we'll be late."

"No we won't!" Alice sung, "With the speed we drive we'll still be there before the first bell."

When we got to school everyone looked at me and Emmett. We didn't look different from every other sixth former but of course we could wear anything and make it look stunning. Even I have to admit Emmett looked incredibly good in his tracksuit.

We were standing in _our corner_ when Mr Gingles walked passed us and demanded that Emmett come with him at once. Emmett followed Mr Gingles unwillingly and we asked Edward and Alice was going on.

"Stupid, lazy, forgetful, vampire!" Alice hissed. "He is so dead when he gets out!"

"You know it would only be Emmett who would do such a thing." Laughed Edward.

"What is going on?" Bella asked.

"Emmett's internally suspended." Alice shook her head. "You know the windows he broke?" everyone nodded. "Well then we left leaving all our things behind."

"And of course, Emmett brings his lucky bat." Edward continued. "That has his name inscribed in it."

"He gets more retarded every day." Laughed Jasper.

"Looks like he's not going to the gym after all." I laughed too.

The bell rang then and we all went to class. I had registration down in the technology block with Mr Cullen. I'm not even joking. When he walked into class the first day I was there and told me he was Mr Cullen I almost turned round to him and said _Carlisle?_ He's not a Cullen though and nor will he ever be. He also seemed to be a little startled that Emmett was Emmett _Cullen_. He never said anything to me because I'm a Hale.

Everyone was excited to be going on work experience today. I sat with my two best friends Brittany and Quinn. They asked where Emmett was and I told them he was sick. If I said he was suspended they'd want to know why and I couldn't say why.

When registration was over we went to the pupil foyer to wait to be taken out to the town so we could see the jobs available, there was a list on the wall which we were all looking at.

"There's nothing good here." Quinn moaned.

"I know right? All this stuff is complicated." Brittany agreed.

I looked over the list. It wasn't that bad. I'd seen worse jobs. I made a mental note of all the jobs I would see this week. I would spend a couple of hours at each job. Not hard but not easy either.

"I don't mind this list." I said looking over it again. "I just hope you don't mind I'm going to explore a little more of these on my own."

"Sure," Quinn agreed. "I guess you only get one shot at job experience so let's all do our own thing."

Rosalie's Week:

Monday: teaching English, A.G.S, taking Mrs Hanna's class for the first two periods

Hairdressing, hairdresser salon Antrim town, being allowed to trim people's hair

Lunch

Manicurist, Tanning salon Antrim town, trying out doing someone else's nails for once

Tanning, Tanning salon Antrim town, trying out the many methods of tanning and different shades.

Tuesday: Librarian, A.G.S library, being the librarian at break time and lunch time.

Doctor, Antrim Area Hospital, Instructed by Dr Carlisle Cullen

Lunch

Actress, Clotworthy arts centre, Taking part in a rehearsal for the latest production there

Cosmetics saleswoman, Well and Good Junction One, working the tills

Wednesday: Vet, Antrim Vets, instructed by Dr Carlisle Cullen

Chef, any local cafe, working for an hour as a chef

Lunch

Waitress, any local cafe, waitressing for an hour

Journalist, Antrim Guardian Offices, covering an article on your school

Thursday: Radio Host, Cool FM studio, covering the main news highlights of the day

Life guard, Antrim Forum, Watch the pool for an hour

Lunch

Wedding planner, Cullen house, Help plan a wedding

Birthday Party planner, Antrim Forum, help plan the latest birthday party

Friday: Evaluations and final choices to be made, pupils must take a five minute revisit to all work experience places and get the people they worked with to evaluate them. MUST RETURN EVALUATION SHEET TO REGISTRATION TEACHER AT THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY.

Rosalie Hale's Evaluation

English Teacher: I think that Rosalie has potential as a teacher. She is patient and a good listener. I definitely see her becoming a teacher one day.

Mrs Hanna

Hairdresser: Rosalie is good with hair; she nourishes it and is gentle with the customer. She knows amazing hairstyles and knew exactly what the customer wanted.

Tanya

Manicurist: Rosalie's nail art was fantastic. She put so much detail into the customers nails it was like they had a miniature work of art on each nail and that is what we're looking for in this job.

Alexis

Tanning: Rosalie is a natural at telling what type of tone would be good for the customer. She was always paying attention and seemed to work hard to please the customer. (She also might need a tan herself.)

Alexis

Librarian: Rosalie was very attentive to where every book was in the library and when she put the books away she never even had to look at the library plan to know where the books were. She kept on top of things and didn't let the pupils get too loud.

Ms McKeon

Doctor: Rosalie is precise, attentive and never easily amused. I see her as a bright young lady that will be capable of great things in this career.

Dr Cullen

Actress: Rosalie certainly has the look and the attitude to be an actress. She fills the whole room with her emotion and actions when she takes the floor. Although perhaps next time she could let other people share the spotlight.

Victoria

Cosmetics Saleswoman: Rosalie has the face and style to be a saleswoman, with a persuasive tone and gorgeous smile she could get anything she wanted.

Jenna

Vet: Rosalie's gentle touch and accurate examinations make her perfect for the job. She was never rough with the animals and was ready to tame anything that walked into the examination room.

Dr Cullen

Chef: Rosalie has amazing cooking skills and has surpassed every other chef in my cafe. She was fast with her hands, never left anything unattended and always had her dish plated with amazing presentation.

Monica

Waitress: Rosalie was polite to our customers and made sure they didn't leave if the food was taking too long. She was attentive to all the customers and was able to fill their requests without a bother.

Monica

Journalist: Rosalie's detail and writing skills are absolutely astounding. She was able to produce an article on Antrim Grammar with so much information that it made you feel what she feels in the hallways of the school.

Mike

Radio host: Rosalie's voice is strong and powering it can also be filled with so much emotion that the listeners got so sucked into her stories.

Sonya

Life Guard: Rosalie paid a lot of attention to the swimmers in the pool today. She even helped some children learn how to swim.

Amanda

Wedding Planner: Rosalie's eye for designs and colours is amazing. She met the bride-to-be's requirements so well that the bride wanted to hire a new maid of honour!

Esme

Birthday Party Planner: Rosalie stayed at the party after it was planned and made sure everyone was having a good time. If not she would improvise and made a good impression on everyone.

Olivia

Rosalie's comment: I believe I did every job exceptionally well. I think I could have tried harder to work with people in the arts centre so I will try to learn to co operate. The best thing about this is that I have experience on things I've never tried before and now I have its opened up even more opportunities for me.

When I turned my sheet into Mr Cullen on Friday he seemed to be pretty surprised by everything that was written on the sheet. I guess everyone has imperfections I just don't have many. "Well Rosalie you certainly excelled yourself. So have you thought of a job you'd want to explore further? When you have you can go to that job for three more days to be sure about it." Mr Cullen said handing me my sheet. "You should also show your year tutor."

"Okay sir. Thanks for the help." I smile and walk away to go and find Ms Hazlet, my year tutor. On my way up to B4 the history room she was covering a class there I saw Emmett in Mr Hughes's office.

He was twirling himself around in the office chair bored out of his head. I knocked on the window and he fell of the chair trying to see who it was I laughed and knocked on the door of B4 while hearing Emmett yell "Damn it Rose!" behind me.

I left my list with Ms Hazlet before leaving the classroom. She was taking over Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Nessie's class. They all stood out in the class so it wasn't hard to see them all "working hard" I could hear they barely audible conversations when I was in the classroom.

Since it was only junior lunch I decided to sneak into Mr Hughes's office and talk to Emmett. "So how's your week been?" I ask setting my bag on the floor. Emmett was back in his uniform looking very unhappy.

"Boring! I didn't even think it was possible for vampires to be bored." Emmett started twirling round in his chair again. "Edward and Jasper were making fun of me earlier before they went into class."

"Aw you poor thing," I say sarcastically. "Now you'll never know what you'll want to be when you grow up."

"Shut up Rose!" Emmett took out his iPhone then and started texting.

"Who could you be texting now? Everyone's in class."

"Come here and look," Emmett signalled with his hand. So I went to sit beside him, he was talking to Alice.

To: Alice

Subject: Help!

Hey Alice,

Can u tell me when Im gettin out of internal suspension? Thnx if u cld!

Emmett x

To: Emmett

Subject: RE: Help!

IN UR DREAMS! Lyk I wld help u if u were the last person on earth! But since u made me think of it I did have a vision nd u'll only get out when u pay for the windows! So bring money on Monday!

Alice x

To: Alice

Subject: RE: RE: Help!

Aw, thnx Alice. Ur officially the best sister EVER! Have fun in history.

Emmett

To: Emmett

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Help!

HA! Lyk I cld have fun here. Seriously I've taken this lesson lyk 100 timez! Anywayz gotta go see u lunch!

Alice

To: Alice

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Help!

No u wnt! U mite see Rose tho. Ttyl

Emmett

"You're unbelievable." I saw shaking my head.

"Hey, it's not my fault I just wanna know when I'm outta here!"

"Well good luck with that. See you later it's time for me to go to lunch."

I leave Mr Hughes's office just as the bell rings for senior lunch I wait for Alice and co. So we can go to the cafeteria together.

"So, how was today?" Alice asked.

"Good everyone said I was flawless. I did every job well."

"No shit. So which job are you sticking to for the next three days?"

"Wedding planning, that way I don't have to leave home." I smile.

"Smart move," Alice nodded. "I hope when I get my chance next year I will pick some good ones. Although I have to say Northern Ireland seems a bit limited on jobs."

"I know right? It was hard for me to find decent ones."

"Would you shut up?" Edward asked trying to be polite but of course failing. "I get it jobs. Wow. Fabulous but can we talk about something else?"

"Actually Edward, you're not talking to us _at all_." Alice pointed out.

"Yeah well I have to listen to it all the same."

"Okay then we won't even go to the cafeteria we're going to the girls' toilets." Alice turned and walked towards the toilets followed by me, Nessie and Bella.

"What is Edward's problem?" Bella asked sitting on the sinks.

"Oh I think he's just mad he's stuck in class all day." Alice laughed. "Or maybe because he found out he was in choir today."

"Alice you didn't!" Nessie smiled.

"Yeah I did! You know I love to torture him in any way possible!"

"Well I suppose he deserves that." Bella smiled after thinking about it. "Did you guys see the posters around for Valentine's Day gifts for next month?"

"Yeah," I said nodding. "I'm going to get something for Emmett."

"Oh! That's a great idea Rose! Bella you're so lucky you're the only one who can surprise our brother." Alice smiled. "That's probably why he picked you, so he'd be surprised when it came round to special occasions."

"Yeah or else he'd know it would ruin a lot of things for the both of us I think."

"So Nessie," I begin because she was being quiet. "Are you going to get something for Jake?"

"I think so," Nessie smiled. "I just miss him at the minute."

"Well I bet if you run really fast so the cameras don't see you, you could see him for lunch." I suggest hoping she'll take up the offer.

And she does she leaves then and there with Alice and Bella looking concerned. "She's going to see Jacob." Is all I say then they go back to their conversation.

I couldn't believe it was Valentine's Day so soon. Time seems to go slow when you're a vampire, but not in this town which is a miracle. If we have to leave here I will definitely be protesting.

* * *

**Btw if you have something to say about Rose's jobs please do. I want to know what you thought of the list of jobs I made up for her. And again no I don't know how work experience really works but if you want to tell it'd be good to know. :P**

**The next chap is in like EVERYONE'S POV. It was hard to write but I hope you like it! Too bad you have to wait like a month or so before I can get to writing again. :( Exams take all your time away and then you can't do anything fun. :(**

**Just don't stay too sad if I get some time I'll be writing and you can count on that because I don't intend on making you wait too long. ;)**


	9. Valentine's Day

**HEY! It's been SO LONG since I've updated! Which by the way I am so SORRY about! Exams have been crazy and since I finished them today I thought you'd want to read something new. :D I also finished chapter 10 yesterday so that means you will know it's coming A.S.A.P but you have to wait until I have at least STARTED to write chapter 11! Good luck with waiting. This is in a lot of people's POVs! I thought this chapter would be pretty long... until I wrote the next chapter! So you have to be patient!**

**Yeah I'm gonna stop going on now and let you enjoy the chapter. :D**

**

* * *

**

Seth's POV

I hate days like this. I think it's because I don't have an imprint but yeah. I can't really help that. "When the right girl comes along," Says Jacob as always when I go on and on about how he has an Imprint and I don't. Sometimes I wish he'd shut the fuck up about his life with Renesmee.

Okay I know that sounds really bad but I seriously can't help the fact that I'm not happy around them. I mean can you really blame me? They're always lovey dovey and all that shit and I have what? Oh yeah. Leah. I wonder how Leah feels about all of this. I mean she's had worse done to her, in fact, I don't even think it's _possible_ for her to imprint. That must be bad never finding true love. Then again, I might not find an imprint either and then we'll both be miserable.

But of course like many people I don't want to die alone, that is, if I _want_ to die. Right now I have everything I always wanted and more, okay well that's a lie because I do live in a custom built room beside the Cullen's house that I have to share with my sister but apart from that everything seems to be okay. Here comes Jacob.

He's pretty pleased with himself. He's just been back from the nearest jewellery shop, Tiffany's I think, even though Esme insisted she go Jacob wanted to go himself, and pick out the perfect ring for Nessie. I can totally understand that I mean he wants to make her happy so to make her happy Jacob bought Nessie a custom made ring. It's really pretty and everything but personally, I think its OTT majorly!

Leah is sulking so I don't think she's too happy either. Jacob is absolutely ecstatic and I'm glad it's working out with him and everything but I guess I know how he felt before he imprinted, you know watching your pack brothers with their imprinted I mean their totally in love. Maybe I'm just jealous I haven't found mine.

"Seth?" it was Jacob. "Dude what are you doing? You almost look like Alice with that distant look on your face."

"Sorry, distracted by my thoughts I guess."

"Dang it and Edward's not here to help me figure it out." Jacob laughed I laughed too. It was nice to see he had stopped fighting with Edward, well _almost_ just not when it concerns Edward's daughter.

"Do you really want him here anyway? He's going to KILL you when he finds out." I say taking the ring box and taking a peek at the ring. Damn, Jacob really went overboard with it. I think he made it this way to fit in with the Cullens, over the top, well Alice anyway.

"He can't do anything about it. He knows it's going to come soon and I think it should come now. I mean Renesmee is that age, in looks and learning development and everything if he makes me wait 'til she's really that old I think I'm gonna snap."

"Okay well you do have a point." Then I let out a sigh. BIG MISTAKE of course Jacob would think I was jealous or something. He's a good leader that way I just HATE when he senses I'm feeling bad because I don't have what he has with Nessie and then he shuts up so I won't feel bad anymore. That's where he's wrong because I feel WORSE for making him feel bad.

"Seth I'm so sorry I'm dumping all of this shit on you. I think I just need to take it off my shoulders. Would you like to be my best man?"

"No thanks Jake. It'll be weird I mean I was Edward's best man. I think you should ask Leah it'd be funny."

"No thanks. She saw me come in with the ring and went to her room. She's totally pissed."

"Okay well I think I hear Alice's Porsche coming in so here's your chance. Thank god Alice has no clue." I pat Jacob's shoulder as he gets up to go and see Nessie.

Jacob's POV

I am so nervous. I'm not even kidding. I'm leaning up against the doorway of the garage trying to act natural, not working, I'm sweating so badly. I think I won't ask right away you know give them some time to change so they don't look horrible and to calm down in case their mad. I know Edward looks pretty angry but maybe it's my thoughts.

_Yeah Edward how do you like me now? I'm going to MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER! We're going to have PUPPIES!_

Yeah that thought got him mad. Real mad. Which is pretty funny, I really like the fact he can't say anything to me in front of his siblings. Shame really, I'd have loved a good brawl right now. Ever since we got here we haven't been doing much fighting I haven't even phased in a while, I really need to though.

When Edward walked past me to get into the house he handed me a note. I open it right away and it looks like he's actually screaming at me in his perfect calligraphy writing:

Would you like to stop thinking about what you can do to my daughter because I can't stop it? I really would appreciate if you keep that between you and Renesmee, oh and if she comes back from that honeymoon thinking ALL ABOUT YOU AND WHAT YOU DID you will be sincerely missed.

I laughed so hard when I read his 'thoughts' on my thoughts. Like I really care what Mr-Steals-My-First-Love-Ever thinks. I really do wish I imprinted on Bella sometimes, I think its cause Nessie looks quite a lot like her dad.

"Hey Jake!" Nessie smiled, she was happy to see me and even that makes my day. I threw the note away before she could see it. I'm so glad Seth was still looking at the ring, Alice hadn't seen it yet and neither had Nessie so I was pretty safe.

_Edward if you're listening I'd really like it if you DON'T tell Nessie about the ring. Seth has it in case you haven't picked that part up yet. I think you should take a look at it give it that seal of approval shit you always do, or is that Alice?_

"Hey Nessie! How was school?" I ask taking her school bag and throwing it into the corner of the room so I could pick her up.

"Ugh, you know school."

I laughed I suggested we go on a hunt. Nessie's eyes were black and it's not a pretty colour on her not with her bronze hair or pink cheeks. Before we leave the house I look at Seth and mouth to him "NOT YET!" and follow Nessie out of the house.

Rosalie's POV

I was very happy today at school. Why? Because one it was raining, two it was Valentine's Day and for me that means LOADS OF GIFTS from admirers. Did I ever say how much I LOVED this place? This year I got more gifts than ever! And some not even the ones you bought in the pupil's foyer, which they do every year and I could get used to! I love rich school boys trying to buy my love. Too bad they don't know about me and Emmett.

Emmett HATES Valentine's Day because he always has to compete with my admirers to get me something good. I don't see why thought I mean I LOVE him more than anyone else in the world, he's the immortal one right?

So back to me. Today I was always walking around holding something from someone else: a rose, a bouquet of flowers, a card, a teddy bear and everything else you can think of. Although there were a lot of presents this year from just one boy. At first I thought it was Emmett because I know how sweet he can be but when I asked him he said it wasn't him. So I think I'm going to have to go on an investigation to find out who it is.

I asked Edward, he laughed and said no but he was the one leaving all the gifts in Bella's locker (typical). Jasper definitely wouldn't I mean he's really nice but he has Alice, it's not a joke from my friends because they were way jealous because I got more Valentine's gifts than they did. The only other thing is a human boy who is so not worth my time but it would be nice to find out who it is, you know just so that I would be able to put a face to all the things they got me. Although knowing my luck it's some computer geek who thinks he really has a shot which is SO NOT happening not even in a million years when I still look _this_ good.

When I got home Jacob was standing in the doorway waiting for Renesmee and he wasn't smirking or anything which means the mutt and his pack had nothing to do with it, even if I did have suspicions about Leah. Maybe I should just trace the sent... or is that stalking? I need to check with Edward, he's a pro at stalking.

Wait... DOES SETH HAVE A TIFFANY BOX? I just noticed sitting here on the sofa painting my nails... YES HE DOES! I wonder if it's good wolf gone bad... maybe this is the last step to his plan? Though seriously... SETH? I really don't know about this... I should set him straight or something, but then again it might just be me over reacting.

Oh shit, Nessie and Jake are back. Time for me to go! I don't know what Imprinters and Imprinted do on Valentine's Day and I REALLY don't want to know so I decided to go and find Emmett. I do have a present for him but he doesn't seem to be interested...

Bella's POV

Edward has been so nice to me all day. Not that he's ever not nice to me I guess today just gives him a reason to be nice to me without getting a lecture. I don't know how many presents I got from him _and several other admirers_ today. Edward's pretty peeved that other boys are paying attention to me but I kind of like it.

Of course I'm not the only one who got extra attention today Rose got LOADS of stuff! I was happy for her but she was kind of disappointed like she thought it was Emmett when it really wasn't.

I've been sitting in my room for a while with all the presents Edward had given me today. I read every card, every letter, and every little thing and while everything was in fact little I knew he was building up to something but what? Although maybe that surprise has been put on halt because when we came in today after school Edward became tense when he saw Jacob, I also saw the note they exchanged.

If it was about Nessie I don't want to know because they're happy together and I don't want to interfere. Also, I think Edward's taking the over protective father thing too far. Just because it's a new feeling he has doesn't mean it should be taken strongly. If Nessie and Jake get married and have children great I'm sure everyone would be thrilled... almost everyone.

I heard a knock on the door it was Renesmee. "Hey mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Nessie must be really concerned because she normally doesn't come to me for anything. I guess it must be Jacob, she never has anything else on her mind these days according to Edward.

"Jacob's been acting weird but not in a bad way he's just not himself and I'm worried,"

"You shouldn't be, Jake can be a little weird sometimes but he's a good guy and you should know he loves you."

"Yeah, yeah I get that mum it's just that well I don't know he still hasn't given me my Valentine's gift yet and..."

We got interrupted by a crash downstairs. We didn't even have to wait to know who was fighting...

Edward's POV

He just can't _do this_.

Okay so maybe he can, maybe he can flirt with Bella, kiss Bella, lie to Bella and keep Bella's heart beating. I guess this is just in addition and a reward to him for saving my wife's life and helping me keep her out of trouble numerous times.

BUT WHY DOES HE THINK ABOUT IT CONSTANTLY?

I guess it's okay for Nessie to I mean she's a teenage girl and with all the hormones and things she's gonna be like that, and I as her father have to accept it. But when Jacob starts on his many thoughts it gets too much. Even worse than when he was with Bella.

Up until now I have been a gentleman to Jacob and his detailed thoughts but of course that was until I heard his thoughts today. I could have killed him and I do mean could.

_EDWARD WE'RE GONNA BE RELATED! _Jacob started, it didn't bother me mostly because this wasn't news he'd been thinking this for ages and it doesn't bother me anymore. _Me and Nessie on Isle Esme – yeah I did check with Esme she said it was okay – together all the time on the beach, swimming, making PUPPIES! Can't wait! _Then he got very detailed in describing the "making puppies" thought. I couldn't take it then.

On impulse and only impulse, I jumped up and shoved Jacob across the room right through the back windows. Of course he was lying still, he had to so he could heal and there was a lot of glass in him.

"Sorry but I thought what happened in Isle Esme _stays_ in Isle Esme." I say after taking shards of glass out of Jacob's arms.

"Yeah well whatever happens there will forever be a part of her mind and mine and when we look back on those happy memories you'll have to deal with it because YOU WON'T DIE!" Jacob sighed.

"That I can handle but when you have graphic thoughts about something that hasn't even _happened_ it's worse than Alice."

"Hey! Edward that's offensive! Besides I don't know what you are all on about because I CAN'T SEE IT!" Alice got up from the sofa and lifted Jacob – carefully – and took him to Carlisle, she passed Nessie and Bella on the way up to Carlisle's study.

"Edward? What the hell was that?" Exclaimed Bella.

"Nothing just Jacob being an ass."

"Really? Because I heard the crash and _saw _Jacob. He didn't just through himself out the window and I know he doesn't want to commit suicide anytime soon so..." Bella crossed her arms across her chest. Renesmee followed after Alice and Jacob.

"Sorry Love, I can't help that Jacob is a filthy mongrel."

"Edward, I really think you should stop trying to protect everyone. Renesmee is old enough to take care of herself. And don't even give me that bullshit about her only being a few months old, that's not the way it is."

"Fine, I shall go an apologize to the mongrel then shall I?"

"Yes and do it now." Bella pointed to the stairs.

When I reached Carlisle's study Jacob was pretty much fine he just had a lot of wounds on him. Him and Nessie were talking and then Nessie saw me.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"I didn't mean to. If you just told your _boyfriend _to control his thoughts we wouldn't have a problem."

"Well do you think it's fun for him to live with a family of vampires? At least at La Push he had friends!"

"Then why doesn't he fly back?"

"Because if he goes, yours truly is going too."

"Well then stay. I just came to apologize I already got the lecture from your mother."

"If you do that again I will rip you and burn you myself!"

"You don't mean it. Besides maybe if you were smart you'd say no."

Jacob looked up at me when I said that. I sat beside him and he immediately winced. "If you think she's gonna say no you're bluffing. She will say yes and also apology not accepted. I don't care what you have to say." Jacob started, "I feel bad for Bella does she really know what's she's got herself into?"

"Yes she has and it's too late for her to change her mind. So if you're going to ask her do it now before she leaves. Nessie's getting annoyed because she has no idea what's going on."

"Neither do I for that matter." Carlisle said coming over to check Jacob's wounds. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Jacob half smiled, "but we need Seth."

"Seth!" I hope he heard me. Then again how could he not?

A few minutes late Seth appeared at the door beside Nessie. "What's up guys?"

"Seth I need the box." Jacob said holding his hand out.

Seth walked over to Jacob and handed him the small Tiffany's box. He opened it to show me with Seth still in front of us so Nessie couldn't see. I had to hand it to Jacob, he has good taste. I wonder if Nessie will like it too, I nod at Jacob and he snaps the box and Seth moves out of the way. Jacob goes over to Nessie and gets down on one knee...

**Renesmee's POV**

"Renesmee," Jacob said kneeling in front of me with the Tiffany box in his hand, "Will you marry me?" I gasped.

I can't believe Edward's giving us the OK. I guess he always would but I really wasn't expecting this at all. Of course I did expect it but now? This is the best Valentine's Day present ever! I wonder how he's going to top it...

"Yes! Jacob of course I will!" I smile as he got up to put the ring on my finger. "You knew the answer would always be yes."

"I know. I was just making sure." Jacob kissed me then, I loved the feeling. Just to know he wanted me forever and that he couldn't live without me was enough but this was better.

"Awesome! Let's celebrate!" Seth said going downstairs with me, Jacob, Carlisle and Edward in tow.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed when she saw us. She rushed over to me and grabbed my left hand. "YES! IT HAPPENED! FINALLY Jacob!"

"Yeah I did Alice. I just wanted to let you know I DON'T want you to plan the wedding." Jacob said before anything else.

"Wh – why?" asked Alice suddenly heartbroken.

"I want Esme to do it instead. Oh, but you can co-plan if you want." Jacob adds feeling bad for her.

"Oh, okay! I guess it's a little better." Alice smiled.

"Looks like we gotta wedding to plan!" Esme smiled.

I was so glad everyone was happy to find out about Jacob and I. Maybe they always knew it was coming. I bet they know more about this imprinting thing than I do. As long as we're together forever and happy I don't think anyone would object anyway.

Although, I did see that Rosalie looked a little shocked. Of course she was a little disappointed she didn't get to find me a "real man" but at least she's happy I'm happy and that's all that seemed to matter at a time like this.

**Rosalie's POV**

When I saw Nessie walk downstairs and the ring on her finger I was a little perplexed. Did Seth imprint on Nessie too? I mean Seth was the one with the Tiffany box right? My face fell.

Jacob must've given _Fido_ the ring of safe keeping and so he's not my admirer. Thank god for that! I'm still concerned about who the mystery guy is...

At least no one will know what I'm up to because they're all falling over Renesmee's wedding, at least almost everyone Bella is happy for both of them but something else is going on inside her head. I wonder what she's thinking about she's the only one not fanning over Nessie and her HUGE ring.

"Hey," I say scaring Bella a little.

"Oh, hi Rose."

"What's up? Why aren't you celebrating?"

"I don't know. I think it's because I don't have a good feeling about this..."

"Was there ever good feelings about this? I mean think about it you know they have to have kids someday Bella it's the whole point of the imprint so the kids will be like half vampire and half werewolf what's so bad about that? We've already got one hybrid in the family."

"I know but should we be concerned? I mean I don't want the Volturi to come again."

"Okay stop right there. The Volturi have nothing to hold against us we're not breaking the law I mean that thing won't expose us! At least I hope not. Listen when it happens it happens but we can't really know what happens until it happens because Alice is a little blind at the minute." Alice heard that and gave me an evil look.

"I guess you're right. At least we will be as ready as we can be when it happens." Bella smiled.

I actually feel really glad I helped Bella. I mean I've always hated her until she had Renesmee but now I think of her as my sister. It's good to know our relationship is stronger because of her daughter. Right now I feel a little scared for Nessie and Jake. I mean what if we died? What would happen if the Volturi gave up on giving us chances?

But that's something to worry about when the time comes right now I have an admirer to find...

* * *

**First of all... NO the next chapter is not going to be about Rose's stalking phase. Second it's gonna be like a mini fanfic sort of thing so you know. But it's not just about Rose's stalking phase I think it's going to be good. I'll give you more news when I've gotten round to writing it.**

**I hope you like this chapter! It didn't take long for me to write but I hope you like it. This month has just been really annoying to me. Did I ever say I HATE exams? Well I just did. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**xx**


	10. Alice's Wedding Montage

**Hey! I wrote all day yesterday and half of the day today to write chap 11. It's probably not the best because I kind of lost focus in the middle of chap 11.**

**But chap 10 (this one) is SUPER GOOD. :D I wrote like half of it in school the other day. YES I pay attention in school but during the exams you had to time to revise and well... here's my revision notes. :P I hope you like this chap. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

*this is three months of wedding planning sped up*

The last three months have been insane mainly because Renesmee and Jacob have left me in charge of their wedding. I didn't mind after all it was going to be my future.

There was another reason why Renesmee and Jacob asked but if you ask them they'll say I forced them against their wills which is NOT what I did! I asked them nicely and when Jacob told me he wanted Esme to plan the wedding I have up on him changing his mind because I didn't know if he would. I didn't have time to check anyway. Nessie was my next target she said she'd be happy if I planned the wedding so I was automatically in.

When I told Esme she said I could take their wedding into my care as long as I let Nessie and Jake have their say. I agreed and though about asking Nessie more than Jake. I like Jake and everything we're totally cool but I don't think he wanted to help me pick flower arrangements.

After talking with Esme and convincing her I needed an office to work at she said I could share her office. I was all set up in the corner of Esme's office with my own desk, laptop, rolodex, ring binder and everything else you needed to plan a wedding.

I had made a check list of everything I needed for the wedding. I had an idea for a change of theme I knew I wasn't going to copy my last wedding theme. Bella and Edward were – as far as humans knew – traditional with their wedding despite the vampires and werewolves present. Simple and sweet just like Edward. To make sure I wouldn't copy anything from Edward and Bella's wedding I had a ring binder full of their wedding details too.

It took me a while to think of a wedding theme something that wasn't traditional and of course I did – being the genius I am. I hoped Nessie and Jake would like my idea. This was one thing I had to run by them both.

Nessie and Jake came into my office – I LOVE saying _my _office! It'll be sad when it won't be anymore... – and took a seat. I told them about the kind of wedding I wanted them to have and they seemed to like it a lot. Well after a bit of encouragement they saw the reasons behind the theme choice.

Now I had a theme to work with, which made a lot of things easier. _Find Wedding Theme – Check. _Next I decided to compile a guest list and send out some wedding invitations.

It wasn't so hard to decide to invite but the list looked unbalanced because there were going to be more vampires than werewolves and I knew that wasn't going to work. It was hard to cut people from the list. I started with people who couldn't or wouldn't come. It was hard for the wolves because I didn't know how many of them would be coming. I went with my instincts and decided all the wolves were coming. I had narrowed it down to this:

- Charlie

- Renee and Phil

- Billy

- Sue

- La Push Pack

- La Push Pack's imprints

- The Denali Coven

- The Irish Coven

- All Nessie's friends from school

- Some of Jacob's non wolf friends (if any)

- Nahuel (half vampire half human from BD)

- The Amazon Coven

Nessie liked the guest list, she was looking forward to seeing her new vampire friends again. Then she worried about how her human friends would feel about vampires around. That's when Edward appeared in my office making a statement on how much of a mistake I was making inviting humans. I argued back at how they won't kill Nessie's new friends or Bella's family for that matter and they had better sense. Edward then went to sulk and do something else rather than eavesdrop.

Jacob on the other hand thought there were too many vampires – or at least guests on Nessie's side. We negotiated and after a while Jacob gave in leaving my guest list as it was.

The invitations were really pretty if I do say so myself. I had Rose, Bella and Renesmee help hand craft the invitations. Making them even more unique. Getting Edward to write the invitations was something else, he just refused to.

"Edward! Why won't you help me out?" I wailed, "you want to make your daughter happy right?"

"Yes I do want Renesmee to be happy. She's been thinking hiring you was a big mistake." Edward paused giving me time to let the information sink in. "Why can't you write the invitations? If it's going to be unique then why not have any old style. My writing is formal and I wrote the invitations for my own wedding. Also isn't it a little early to send out invitations?"

"RSVPs dear Edward! Wait a second..." That made me think back and rush to check my folder. Damn it! He was right. I sighed trying to think of a type of writing that would do the cards justice. Then it struck me, Nessie's writing! It looked a lot like Bella's and would be super perfect! Plus Nessie would be more involved!

I asked Nessie to help and she agreed maybe I could pull this off. Wait what was I thinking? Of course I can pull this off! I'm ALICE CULLEN! I smiled to myself while checking what to do next. _Guest List – Check. Invitations – Check. _Bride's maids and best man was next on the list.

When Nessie came back from the post office I asked her about bride's maids she hadn't thought much about it and I promised to check back with her later to see if she had a few ideas.

Jacob was out that day so I couldn't ask him but I went to search for Seth anyway. I was sure Jacob wouldn't mind he liked Seth.

"Hey Alice, what brings you here?" Seth asked as I walked past him into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. I couldn't believe he was able to share this place with his sister!

"Seth, I want you to be Jacob's best man." I said. Someone burst out laughing from the other side of the room – Leah. I turned to face her, "Leah could you... I don't know het the fuck out?" I didn't like Leah at all its even a wonder Jacob let her be in his pack. Leah rose put a hoody on – Seth's because it looked like a boy hoody – and went into the main house. I turned back to Seth.

"Wow. Um... I guess I could, I mean as long as you're not holding him against his will or something."

"No I'm not holding him against his will," I laughed, "but he needs a best man and the other boys aren't willing to accept."

"Maybe you should let him choose his own best man okay Alice?" Wow. Seth was so... I don't even know but he convinced me I should let Jacob choose his own best man.

When I went back into the house I asked Nessie if she had, had any luck with finding bride's maids. Not really was her response. This task was going to have to be put on hold. I sighed and looked back at my check list.

_Wedding Venue – Check. _It was going to be here of course! Next minister. Hmmm... That was a hard one. If we were doing this untraditionally then it can't really be a licensed stranger who works in a church. I was sitting in the living room looking over Rose and Em's last few weddings to get some idea. They've had some strange ministers maybe I could give one a call.

"ALICE!" Emmett yelled coming down the stairs and leaping onto the sofa beside me.

"God Emmett you scared me!" which is a first, normally, this never works because I've had a vision of it. Maybe I've been putting more focus on the wedding than the future because I can't and never will see the future wedding until it's the day!

"Finally I got you!" Emmett fit pumped the air. "It's not what I want it's what Rose wants." He signalled to the wedding folders beside me, "She wants them back."

"She'll get them back. Why does she want them now?"

"I don't know I don't think she trusts the doggies around them."

"They aren't even here, but take them anyway I'm done with them." I sighed and handed the folders over to Emmett.

"Hey what's up? Is wedding planning not your calling after all?" Emmett was a big goof ball at times and most times just plain retarded but he knew when something was wrong and when he did he was an excellent brother.

"It's not that. Wedding planning is great if only I could find a minister."

"ME!" Emmett exclaimed. "I've been bummed ever since I couldn't marry Bella and Edward. PLEASE PICK ME!"

I shook my head and Emmett just ran back upstairs to Rose. That's when Jasper and Carlisle came in from their hunt. JASPER! He was perfect, at least I thought so. And if something went wrong he'd stop the commotion! He's totally perfect like I said! Was this something I had to go over with Nessie? Probably not, Jacob? Hell yes.

"WHAT?" Jacob exclaimed. I'd found out what he was doing. Making himself useful and getting himself suited with a tux. This was decent of him I suppose, I didn't want to tell him how it wouldn't be necessary because he wouldn't fit into the thing by the time the wedding came.

"Yeah Jasper to be your minister. You know so it wouldn't be weird."

"It's already pretty weird Alice. Then again, at least he's accepting and knows that we're not entirely human. Maybe he'll be okay."

"Thanks Jacob!" and that was that.

_Minister – Check. _What was next... Florists. That was easy. When you're the world's most famous fashion designer – well one of them anyway – you get to know people. I took out my phone and dialled for Ashley Greene my best friend in Paris who also happens to be a florist.

"Bonjour, qui suis-je parler avec?" asked a familiar voice. It wasn't Ashley it was her manager. Who didn't speak English, I wonder where Ashley was...

"Bonjour monsieur, je suis Paris, la célèbre de mode. Je voudrais parler avec Ashley, si elle est là." Being able to have years to perfect languages has it's perks.

"Oh Miss Paris! Quel plaisir de vous entendre de nouveau! Je vais prendre Ashley maintenant attendre lá-bas!" Typical of the French to put you on hold just do go and find someone.

* * *

**A/N: I know you don't speak French so I took the liberty of translating it for you here! If you do speak French and think it's bad French my bad! It's from Google Translate!**

**Bonjour, qui suis-je parler avec - Hello, who am I speaking with?**

**Bonjour monsieur, je suis Paris, la célèbre de mode. ****Je voudrais parler avec Ashley, si elle est là - Hello sir, I'm Paris the famous fashion designer. I'd like to speak with Ashley if she's there. **

**Oh Miss Paris! ****Quel plaisir de vous entendre de nouveau! ****Je vais prendre Ashley maintenant attendre lá-bas! - Oh Miss Paris! How nice to hear from you again! I'll get Ashley now wait there!**

**Okay so now you know! Back to the story!**

* * *

"Bonjour?" another voice came from the receiver. This time I knew it was Ashley.

"Hey Ashley it's Paris."

"Oh hey Paris! How's it going? What do you need?"

"Everything is going great but I need a favour."

"Okay what do you need? Anything for you."

"Well my best friend is getting married and being the nice person I am I have decided to plan it but I need some flower arrangements. Do you think you could fly over here soon with some ideas?"

"I would love to but how? As you know we're not all famous fashion designers and don't have money coming out of our ears!"

"I'll pay for your flight and everything just as long as you come and come soon. The wedding is at the end of June."

"Okay see you there! I'll email you okay?"

"Okay! Bye Ashley."

"Au revoir!" *click*

Okay well then we'll have the flower arrangements soon enough. _Florists – Check._ This was almost too easy. What else was there to do anyway? Not much but that depends because when you have no budget it's easy to go overboard! This by the way isn't always a bad thing in my experience! Next Caterer.

That was next to done. Esme. I even went to ask her and she'd be happy to cater the wedding. I thanked her and told her I'd get her a menu soon.

_Caterer – Check. _I love our talented family it was easier than hiring someone. Next I had to pick a cake. But I left it to near the end the fresher the better right? I guess I would have to start designing some dresses for Nessie. This one shouldn't be a problem I mean she's not going to grow anytime soon so I can start now.

I spent a few weeks designing Nessie's dress I wanted something so original it would have to be designed by me. Of course I had to study the likes of Vera Wang to know what type of dress I wanted and of course I took a few ideas and attached them to mine.

Jasper was getting worried about me spending so much time in my closet. I had to keep assuring him I was fine and even he could sense that but he wasn't letting his feeling go until I told him I was trying really hard to make Nessie's dress special. He understood how much this meant to me and stopped worrying. I was grateful for that.

My dress making had to be put on halt when I got an email from Ashley sending me flight details. I had to call up the airline and make the arrangement I also had to speak French. So when that was done I emailed Ashley to know she'd be on her way. The next bit was hard to do.

I went to call everyone to a family meeting in the dining room. everyone was puzzled because Carlisle's the only one who ever calls family meetings.

"I have a favour to ask." Was the first thing I said.

"Okay well tell us we'd love to know." Carlisle encouraged.

"I'm not sure how to ask but okay..." so I told them about the wedding plans and how I needed a florist and everything and everyone was nice and listened to me until I got to the point where I said. "So when she gets here I need everyone to call me Paris and act like you're all my 'people'."

"What are 'your people' anyway?" asked Emmett.

"You know people who work for me. Emmett it's not that hard I won't really ask any of you guys for anything. This is just a major deal and it's for the wedding."

"Me and the wolves and Nessie are in." Jake assured me. This charade seemed fun to him.

"Bella, Carlisle, Esme and I are in." Edward smiled. That's the first I've seen for a while. Maybe the wedding will change his view on this place altogether.

"Well, Rose and Em? What do you say? PLEASE!" I knew I was begging by this point.

"Yeah I guess we do need some killer flowers to go with the killer wedding." Rose smiled.

"Thanks so much you guys! I promise you won't be disappointed with the flowers that Ashley brings! She's amazing and I should know I am a fashion designer!"

The week passed quite fast and Ashley was back off to Paris. We'd decided to take as many colours as we could and turn them into something amazing. The flowers all looked like a firework display of colours. I was so proud of Ashley that I told her I'd mention her to the press. And I did. While I was distracted from my dress making plans I gave Esme her menu to start practicing.

I also remembered that I had to sort out the cake, music, and photographer, plan the honeymoon, get dresses and tuxes for everyone and get the rings. So I sent Nessie and Jake out to pick the rings and got on to the cake channel website to see if they could give me some inspiration for designs. They had loads of recipes but I could just get one from Esme so I only needed ideas for the design of the cake. I spent hours looking around for some inspiration but none came. So I went to Google images to see what I could find.

I found a lot of what I was looking for and just had to try and combine as many of them as possible and also take a few out. I memorized the images and started designing the cake I wanted in my head. The taste would be great as expected by Esme but the design also had to be great. *

When I was finished the cake design I asked Esme to give it a try and she laughed saying it was going to be the easiest thing in the world. She'd been watching 'The Ace of Cakes' it's basically a show where they make kick ass cakes for special occasions and Esme was quite happy to have a go.

I went back to wedding dresses and just gave up. I know it's not like to me to give up but I was going to have to. I went on Google images to look for unique dresses and it never lets me down. All I had to do was print the images and let Nessie choose one. **

_Wedding Rings – Check. Cake – Check. Wedding Dress – Check. _When Nessie and Jake got back from Tiffany's I took the ring boxes and placed them in a drawer in my office. I then had to ask Jake and Nessie again for bride's maids and grooms men oh and a best man so I could get measurements for dresses and tuxes.

I already had a design for the bride's maid's dresses it just was based on the dress Nessie picked. Nessie had decided that I, Bella, and Rose would be her bride's maids which made work easier because I knew our measurements. Jacob talked to Seth and Seth is the best man. I so could have convinced him when I'd asked a month ago. Jacob said he wanted Sam, Quil and Embry to be his groom's men. God did he have to be so awkward? That meant I'd need measurements when they got here.

I had received RSVPs from everyone by this time and I was glad to know all the guests would be attending. They would be flying out and would be here in a week's time. This meant I had to find accommodation for the ones that did sleep and space for the ones that didn't. That wasn't too hard.

Music... I think I could get Esme to play the piano. Then again Carlisle needed a job at the wedding so Carlisle wanted to be the pianist for the wedding. Which was good because that meant another thing was ticked off the list. After I talked to Carlisle I made a call to a few airlines to plan Nessie and Jacob's flight to Isle Esme. It was easy enough the airline companies have known me for a while now with Rose and Emmett flying out every few years.

So the honeymoon was also booked. _Music – Check. Honeymoon – Check. _Photographer... hmmm now that was not going to go well. I didn't really know photographers because when I released fashion lines to the world the models would pose for the photos not me. I didn't even know the ones that did photos of me.

I wonder how Angela is... I called Angela and asked her about it. She was willing to go. Thank God she's truly a life saver. I had to tell everyone Angela was coming though. I mean we all know we're going to have to act human with Renee and Nessie's friends anyway.

_Photographer – Check._ Everything fell into plan perfectly. When our guests arrived I took their measurements and ordered the clothes. I even checked the weather for the day of the wedding – perfect.

There was one thing I didn't plan for Nessie and Jake. That was Bachelor and bachelorette parties. I wanted them to be able to do that for themselves.

So now I had everything sorted and could just take a break. In all my life I have never been happier to just relax. I didn't think it was possible for vampires to get tired but this one happened to be very tired at that moment in time.

* * *

**Firstly: the links to cakes and dresses.**

**Cakes * : h t t p : / / www . toptier . ie / images / wedding_cakes / wedding_cake_5 . jpg**

** h t t p : / / www . decoratingstudio . com / images / images_fringe / beaded_garland / rhinestone_teardrop_cake_to . jpg**

** h t t p : / / www . thegingersnap . com / PICT0149copy . JPG**

**Dresses ** : h t t p : / / www . goodweddingdresses . com / blog / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 07 / Unique_Wedding_Gowns . jpg**

** h t t p : / / . com / u / 885851_f496 . jpg**

** h t t p : / / www . goodweddingdresses . com / blog / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 07 / Red_Wedding_Dresses . jpg**

** h t t p : / / www . wedding-wedding . cn / wedding / pics / 2009 / 10 / bonny_wedding_dresses_dt . jpg**

**Other than that. Thanks for reading. :D It took me a while to find some nice dresses and cakes. :) This turned out to be a really long chapter when I was writing it in school and when I was typing it up. But the more I look at it now it's probably not the longest chapter. I could've wrote more but I'm not really an expert on wedding planning. lol.**

**Thanks for reading. :D PLEASE REVIEW.**

**xx**


	11. Bachelor and Bachelorette parties

**Another update! Yes I've been writing lots but sorry to say you won't get chapter 12 for a while... I have been working on it today so you know it'll be up as soon as I can get it up!**

**If you want the links to anything I post on the bottom of the chapters check my profile! :D I hope you like this chapter it was hard for me to write because obviously I haven't been to a hen party or anything before! :P**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

Everything was going really well. How could they not have, it's Alice we're talking about. I love what she's been doing so far. I mean all of what I've been able to see. I love how secretive she's being but sometimes the bride and groom have to get there say too!

Alice was showing me the dresses she had picked, they were all very nice but when I told her simple and NOT WHITE she loved me for it. She told me she had found the perfect design ever for it. Which I can't see because she has to order the dress. This was not her first option, I had heard about her 'Paris original' idea.

Too bad she didn't have enough time to make up some dresses. Even with super vampire speed she had to be careful when making clothes. Alice told me a story about how she promised Dolce & Gabbana that she could organize a fashion show for them in a matter of days. She got so caught up in all her clothes that she sewed half of them wrong. So now she sews at human pace and thinks more realistically about things.

After Alice had most of the wedding details finished she came to me a few weeks before the wedding. A new ring binder in her hand. How many did she have? And was she starting another fashion phase like the watches? (This lasted all of two weeks when Alice got a text saying watches were so five minutes ago) This one was pink with glitter. This got me concerned. It was a girl thing and Jacob would have no part in it.

"Renesmee we need to talk." Alice said looking serious and sitting on my bed beside me. I wasn't doing much I was 'studying' when really I was online.

"Um... I can see that. What's in the binder Alice?" I eyed it suspiciously. I know if it's pink and has glitter it's a girl thing. Like that time I was sitting with Alice, Bella, Rose and Esme and they were telling me about puberty. Alice had took the liberty of making me a pink, glittery leaflet not forgetting more pink things to help me along my way.

"Oh it's nothing _that _ serious. I minor wedding detail if you must."

"One that doesn't involve Jacob? What are you going to teach me how to throw the bouquet? I think I know how. Not with too much force but not be super weak either."

"No. But at least I know you know how to throw the bouquet. It doesn't really apply to the wedding but it's related to the subject. You don't want to have one if you don't want to."

"Okay what are you talking about?" I'm no master at weddings but you know I needed to ask what she was talking about because right now I didn't have a clue.

"A bachelorette party!" Oh. I get it. A party. Alice wants to plan a party. She doesn't care that its traditional she just wants something new to do. I can tell. "Bella didn't have one so technically it's not 'traditional' in that sense."

"Um... is Jake having a bachelor party?"

"I don't know. I sent Seth off with a ring binder and he's away to ask Jake. But this isn't about him! Edward had one but Bella didn't so you can have one even if Jake doesn't."

I couldn't really say no to something Bella denied. If Alice couldn't have it for one of us it'd be the other one. Seriously what is with that? "Doesn't Rose have one every time she gets married?" I was trying to stall think of anything else to do but have a bachelorette part I don't even know what we'd do there. I know I could leave it to Alice but if you did it wouldn't be just any

party.

"Yeah but it's boring we normally go hunting. This time I think we should invite our human friends. We'll have a slumber party! I've had some before but this time it'll be super cool!"

Yes it did sound fun but sometimes Alice can get a little too hyper. Considering she doesn't even eat, drink or consume sugar in any way. Maybe there's some sort of new vampire drug I don't know about. "Alice sounds great. That way we can explain to them about the wedding thing. What exactly do we say to them. I mean I know they know I'm too young to get married!"

"I've already thought about that. And Leah must not be joining us – thank God – because I can see the slumber party perfectly. I'll explain everything you just have to relax."

God I love Alice sometimes. She's the best wedding planner ever. Aside from Esme, who is really busy this month. As long as Alice can explain the complicated parts everything will be okay. I also hope my friends don't judge me harshly.

**JPOV**

I loved chilling with Seth in his room. I mean where we can be just guys and a girl. Leah doesn't seem so bad right now. She's not that thrilled about seeing Sam again. I just hope I can keep them a part he's only here for the wedding.

I've been spending a lot of time in Seth's room lately. More than I really should. There's a really good reason though. Vampires. Everywhere!

No I'm not being mean to the Cullens! Our wedding guests have arrived a little early so they need a place to chill. Good thing they don't sleep because I don't know where they'd go. It's amazing how Alice was able to find a place for Sam and all them ones to crash. They got here yesterday and are sleeping. It's really quiet because they're sleeping. Jet lag is a wonderful thing sometimes.

Charlie, Renee and Phil haven't showed yet. Alice told me she wants them here last. I don't know why maybe because she wants them to ask as little questions as possible. This was probably one of the hardest things Alice will have to explain to Charlie and Renee.

She promised me and Renesmee she'd take care of any problems and questions. She was a really good wedding planner and several times over the past few months I've wanted to pay her but I knew she would refuse. It's not like her family needs the money anyway.

Where was I? I got sidetracked... oh yeah Seth! So Seth came into his room holding a black ring binder. I wondered what it was. Seth had to be careful not to stand on anyone because Alice hadn't really planned a place for the La Push pack to stay so they were crashing on the floor. Except for their Imprints who were sleeping in Leah's bed.

"Hey Seth. What's the ring binder for? Are you working for Alice now?"

"Kind of." Seth said. "Alice wants me to run this by you."

"Why you and not her?"

"Because it's your bachelor party and Alice is busy with Nessie's bachelorette party. There was another thing. Alice REALLY doesn't want to know about your bachelor party plans. She's actually thankful this is one thing she won't see."

"What does she think I'm going to do? Hit all the strip clubs in town? Please I'm not really that in need for some good time. We could just go out to a bar or something."

"Okay. Alice has some other ideas too."

"Of course she would. Alice never does things the easy way." I laughed. "So let's see what she's got in here for us."

It's amazing how people who don't have parties like this know exactly what to look for when you are having a party like this. I mean 'this' as bachelor parties I'm sure the ones they _do _have aren't really that good. Bella told me all they did was go out to hunt.

Alice had a lot of good ideas for my bachelor party. I couldn't help wondering _how _she knew you done all this stuff at a bachelor party. Maybe she searched on the internet. But whatever she did it was thorough. There was never a flaw in Alice's plans which is why I put so much trust in her when she forced me to let her plan this wedding.

Some of the ideas Alice had I had never even heard of. I was then thinking about the traditional bachelor parties us Quileutes have. And Alice pulled through with ideas there too. I was seriously going to have to start being nice to her. Starting with our tux fittings.

Alice had planned for all the wolves to be fitted for their tuxes before the bachelor party. She'd left a note on the inside of the ring binder.

Dear Jacob and Seth

I am letting you know you have a fitting for your tuxes soon. I'll send for you but you MUST BE READY when I call you or else!

Love Alice xx

It's nice to know she's looking out for us. Other times she can be a real mean bitch. So I'm guessing she expects us ALL to be ready for her when she calls on us which could be any time soon. That meant waking up the pack.

Do you know how deadly it is to wake a sleeping pack of wolves? VERY! I know they're in their human forms but you know they do get grumpy in the morning and that's not good.

Seth thinks we should let Alice wake them up, then again Seth also thinks Nessie and my relationship is normal. So maybe we'll not go with Seth's advice. I wasn't really going to tempt fate my waking them. So I chickened out and went to Esme.

Although I really didn't think she'd be able to help. When I got to her she was in the kitchen. Preparing wedding food. She realized she'd have to feed the wolf pack the entire time they were staying so she made a lot of food. I do mean A LOT. Enough to feed the five thousand if she keeps going at this rate.

I asked her if she could whip up a breakfast deal now so Alice could get her fittings done and Esme kindly agreed. I really need to rethink the whole I-hate-the-Cullens thing I have going for me. They are nice vampires and are willing to put up with my crap while I'm making Nessie happy.

I went back to Seth to sort out some more plans for the bachelor party. "So...Jacob..." Seth began he was looking down. Great he wants me to do something that he knows I'm gonna say no to, then I'm gonna feel bad and agree anyway. "Are you gonna invite the Cullens?"

I knew it was coming but when it did come I sort of shied away from the question. The Cullen guys weren't so bad but then again how would everyone else respond to them being there? "Yeah, it's the least I could do. We just have to run it by Sam and everyone first."

"Awesome!" Seth was happy. He really likes the Cullens and I think it's part of the reason why I like them now too. Which reminds me...

_Edward, man, I'm really sorry about my recent thoughts. Yes I do have to address you using my thoughts because I don't know how to say this right in person. Just wanted to let you know it won't happen in the near future. As long as we're cool I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to my bachelor party. What do you say?_

"Jake?"

` "Yeah Seth?"

"Why were staring into space for a while there? I was worried you were having a panic attack or something."

"Oh I was just apologizing to Edward."

"Okay... as long as you're not going crazy."

Seth thinks I'm going crazy. Great. The last thing I need is my best man thinking I've gone loopy. I was about to explain myself when Esme came in. She really goes over the top with things but I'm glad it's when the food she goes mad with. She's the best cook.

**RPOV**

It amazes me what Alice can do over night when I'm asleep. She decided that the slumber party was going to happen. She told me to look through her ring binder and then she disappeared. She came back a few seconds later saying that Seth had managed to get all the boys – and Leah – out of the house tomorrow night.

"Okay Nessie I have decided you can pick whatever you want for your party. As long as it's from the folder."

"Wow. Thanks Alice." I wasn't very good at hiding the sarcasm in my voice but she has to know not everything can go the way Alice wants to.

"All right. You can do whatever you want for your party but you have to at least consult it with me. Think of something and get me when you need me."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I just have to talk to Carlisle and Esme about your party plans and then I have some tux fittings to do." Alice sighed mumbling something about leaving things to the last minute and left my room.

I just ignored her and went on thinking. What exactly do you do at bachelorette parties. I knew what you did when you had a proper one but this was different. Since my friends and me are underage we can't drink. And there was no way Bella would allow paid entertainment services.

I looked in Alice's folder. She did have a better clue at this than I did. Wow. Not only was the folder pink and glittery so was everything in the folder. There was something about this that I wanted to change. NO PINK AND NO GLITTER!

I don't mind pink or glitter but if I said I wanted to use one of her party layouts she'd make everything pink and glittery like what the photos show. I knew she took everything literally. So I was going to have to explain to her I wanted to change the colours.

I took out a pen and started circling things and adding notes to them. So I wouldn't have to tell her face to face I didn't have the heart to do that. It's better not to tell Alice things to her face. Then I turned to my closet. She said slumber party which meant pyjamas.

This also meant if I didn't pick my own Alice would pick for me. I know she said she didn't want to plan my bachelorette party but I swear she is. So I'm taking control. Rosalie appeared in the doorway of my closet a few seconds later.

"Hey Renesmee. Alice sent me to see what you are up to. I don't think she expects you to hide in your closet." Rosalie laughed.

"No Rose it's not that." I laughed too, "I'm picking pyjamas."

"Can I help? I promise it's not going to be like when Alice helps you."

"Okay."

Rosalie always turns out to be really helpful. Like Alice she has original styles. We discussed the type of pyjamas I wanted and the type of materials. It turned out I had nothing I wanted to wear in my closet so Rosalie and I went shopping.

"Just let me tell Alice." Rosalie said as we walked past her room. I followed behind.

Alice was in her closet with La Push wolves getting them fitted for their tuxes. She was starting with Jacob. I was amazed at the size of Alice's closet. You can really appreciate the size when you see it can fit a whole pack of wolves and still have space.

"Hey girls." Jacob greeted us. He looked bored, and Alice kept telling him not to move.

"Hey Jake. Having fun?" I asked he didn't even answer. I laughed. The rest of the wolves were messing around with Alice's clothes.

"Alice, I'm taking Renesmee shopping." Rose said trying to avoid contact with the wolves.

"Okay. Has she got everything else for her party picked?" Alice asked sending Jacob away and calling Seth up.

"Yeah she said she made notes in your ring binder."

"Okay. Have fun!" Alice said starting to measure Seth.

The next night came pretty fast. I didn't doubt Alice's skills to get the living room ready for our plans. Alice and Rosalie did a carpool for all my friends. We were all at the house after Jacob and the wolves left for his party.

The night went well. Before it even started I'd had to warn Alice our friends were human and needed their rest. She actually listened and explained they'd be up and ready for the wedding the next day. That was a relief and then I hoped Jacob wouldn't forget about the wedding.

Rosalie, Bella and Alice stayed downstairs with us that night. Esme provided food for us and everything seemed to go well. Alice had asked Esme and Carlisle to try not interfere with our plans and she told the wolves to enter the house from the back door so we wouldn't notice them.

We had loads of fun. Alice explained to everyone about the weird Quileute laws about getting married. Yeah that was her excuse and it did seem believable up until the point where you knew she was just getting over imaginative.

Rosalie did makeovers with us and Alice held a fashion show with us and Bella done our hair. It was a nice night where I could just forget everything. Forget I was marrying a werewolf, forget my family were vampires and even forget who I was. There was a time in the night I really did forget who I was with my power and touched Hannah by accident, I was going to use my thoughts but Bella quickly pulled me away.

I'm not even sure when we went to sleep but I was glad we actually got some sleep. If Alice had, had her way I'm sure we wouldn't have slept at all.

**JPOV**

When we left the house to go to a club Edward stopped us and insist we wear some decent clothes. I can't say I don't blame him we were all in just shorts and it would look weird if we did go out like that.

Overall the night was amazing. Even Jasper let go and had a few drinks. I always wondered if drinks of any kind effected them at all. But it didn't seem to. By the time we were all wasted and having a laugh it looked like Emmett was pretending to be wasted as well.

No one seemed to mind the fact that we were enemies and yet we were partying together. That night I was sure that we got some strange looks from the other people in the bar. Sometime during the night I think it was around one a.m. my phone rang – Bella.

"Hello."

"Hey Jake. Is Edward there?"

"Yeah where else would he be? Do you wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah if that's not too much to ask."

I handed my phone to Edward before going with Quil to do karaoke. I had to admit Quil was pretty good at singing even if he was too drunk to even read the lyrics.

Half an hour later Edward told us that Esme insists we get home to get some rest for the big day tomorrow. It wasn't until I was home in bed that it dawned on me. The big day tomorrow.

I was getting married in less than twelve hours. That really got me thinking and it made me sober up pretty fast. I wasn't going to chicken out of the wedding or anything but I didn't know if I'd be able to get up out of bed for it. I did drink a lot...

* * *

**:D I don't even know where to begin on how I've probably gone wrong with this chapter. I guess one thing would be my lack of detail. :/ Sorry about that.**

**Other than that I hope you're all excited about the next chapter! :D Please Review!**

**xx**


	12. Mrs Jacob Black?

**I'm surprised I got this done today. A couple of nights ago when I started writing this chapter I almost gave up. I was stuck on this huge decision and no matter which idea I chose it would change the story A LOT.**

**After I while I finally decided on my choice! I can't tell you what it was or else you know it might ruin everything. My friends who are some of my dearest readers know about my little dilemma but they don't know about the whole story. So please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

"Nessie! Wake up like now!" hmmm... _Alice? What was she doing here?_

I was dreaming. Too bad I hadn't realized that until I had Alice in a chokehold about to kiss her! Luckily I did begin to stir before I did. I'm not sure what time she woke me though. For all I knew I could've just been dreaming more.

Alice had cleaned up the living room during the night because it no longer looked like a sorority house and she had also moved my friends up into her room. I can't wait to hear what kind of story she'd spin for that. It was pretty early when she woke me though I couldn't even see the sun rise. Although I guess that was normal for Antrim but Alice had promised it was going to be a good day today.

"Alice?" I managed to say as she stripped me and pushed me into the shower. She said something about getting washed so she could get me ready and then closed the shower door.

How nice of her. Wait. I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY! I don't know what made me realize it though; it could've been the cold water, or even Alice's cold touch. I wasn't exactly shocked about my sudden realization but you know I kind of felt happy. There were so many emotions I was feeling standing in the shower. Of course I wasn't standing there for long before Alice yelled if I didn't start doing something now she'd join me.

I smiled to myself as I thought of the fact Jacob and I were getting married. _At last_. The world seemed at perfect balance. I stepped out of the shower and threw the dressing gown on Alice had instructed me to wear.

Then Alice came into the bathroom and sat me on a chair in the middle of the room. "Alice what time is it?" Surely the wedding wouldn't be for a few more hours...

"Ten. I need you to be ready! And don't think you're the only one who needs to be done up! Bella hasn't quite mastered her makeup yet so I have to help her too!"

"Where's Rose?"

"Helping your friends get ready. Wait here and don't move I have to go see if the pack is up yet. They need to start getting ready to..." Alice was gone before I could even process what she'd said.

**JPOV**

"Alright come on get up you lazy dogs!" I heard Alice's voice coming from the doorway. I chose to ignore it. I had a massive hangover and I don't think it agreed with Alice's commands. Obviously Alice didn't agree with my hangover and started moving around the room lifting quilts and pillows as she went and managing to clap her hands in between times too. She's got some skills.

"COME ON! You barely have enough time for breakfast! LET'S GO!" That go our attention. She really needs to mention the food first. Will she ever learn?

We all got up and raced to the dining room where Esme had kindly laid breakfast out for us. We dug in right away and Alice just sighed and went upstairs to put the quilts and pillows away. She came back a few seconds later saying when we were done we had to go to Edward's room to get ready.

While leaving the dining room we thanked Esme and apologized for the mess we'd left. Note to self: don't drink all night and not eat at all BAD IDEA!

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were already sitting in Edward's room wearing their tuxes. Wow. I guess time really does slow down for people who don't sleep. I was going to grab my tux from Alice's room when Edward stopped me saying Alice had left them in his closet beforehand. Did Alice have to be ready for _everything_?

Just before I made it to the door of the closet I got a sick feeling in my stomach. _Oh no. Not now_! Not on the best day of my life (so far)! I ran out of Edward's room to the bathroom where I just about made it to the toilet. _Great. _I threw up. A lot. I wasn't sure how long I was in the bathroom before Seth knocked on the door.

"Jake are you okay in there man?"

By this time I was feeling a little better. "Yeah I think so. Maybe I had a little _too much _to drink last night."

"To be honest with you Jake you had more than any of us."

"Maybe I was worried about today and how it was going to be so I tried to drink my troubles away. Since your my best man I thought you could at least have stopped me."

"Sorry dude I didn't mean to... I know I should've been watching you."

"I don't blame you. Anyway I'll be out in a second."

"Good because I didn't want to get Alice..."

"NO! No matter what happens you CAN'T tell Alice."

"Okay I promise."

I really don't know what to do. I didn't mean to drink myself stupid last night. Hopefully I'll be okay by the time I have to walk down the aisle. If not I'm screwed and I'll have ruined the wedding. I definitely don't want that to happen.

If I do ruin the wedding here's how everything will go down. Renesmee will go off crying, Edward will be mad at me (more than he is now), Bella will hate me, and there will probably be an angry Alice to take out. So I better not mess this up!

After a few more minutes I decided I was ready to get out of this bathroom and get ready to meet my girl down the aisle.

**RPOV**

I have no idea what Alice did to me. I was sort of sleeping when she was 'working her magic'. Luckily I had no fears about today at all. I was almost laughing to myself about how this similar situation went on when Bella was going to marry Edward.

It took a while for me to realize that this was nothing like Edward and Bella's wedding. Jacob and my wedding was something different. Well that's the least I could say. I knew that no matter how today went I'd be happy. Even if something ruined it. As long as Jacob and I got to say 'I do' I'd be happy.

While Alice was starting to do my hair Bella came in. That was when I opened my eyes. Bella said I looked beautiful and like all mothers during this occasion, she started to talk to me about how she never thought this day would come when I was all grown up and blah, blah, blah. At least it's not like she was giving me this speech as I went to join the army.

Bella looked really nice. I'd seen photos of her on her wedding day and more photos of her when she was human. I just can't imagine her being the same person. She was beautiful on her wedding day and actually managed to draw less attention to her vampire family around her. I hoped I could do the same.

After Alice had done my hair she went to get my dress and Bella went to check on how Rose was doing with my friends I had time to think of how the day would go. Alice had promised nothing would go wrong and I couldn't even be sure about her judgement because she doesn't know if anything will go wrong.

Alice didn't come back until about ten minutes after she retrieved my dress. It's amazing how she found the exact one I was looking for.

I was in it in no time and then Alice brought me my wedding shoes. I hadn't really expected much of the shoes that she'd picked for me but I was so wrong. THEY WERE PERFECT! She told me that the dress might not be 'Paris original' but the shoes were! I was so happy with them.

We were almost ready to go when Bella handed me a present. She told me it was an early wedding present. I never really thought blue and purple went together but they seemed to. Bella – and Edward – had gotten me a tiara which was way too ostentatious but I really wasn't about to object, and a blue crystal flower necklace for something blue.

Alice didn't really approve of the necklace because of her no traditional policy. I didn't care though because it was really pretty. I took my Cullen crest necklace off to replace it with the one I had just received.

Now we were all set to go. Alice sent Bella to see if the boys were ready to go. That's when Alice demanded I see myself in a mirror before I left her bathroom. She told me Bella never saw herself before she went down the aisle and she was never going to make that mistake again.

I was sure I didn't look much different but I did. Alice is a miracle worker. I swear to God she is. That's when Alice ran off to get ready. I knew what her dress looked like but I was wondering how she would look in it. She looked stunning. As always. Bella came back a few minutes later saying the boys were almost ready.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Alice opened it and was surprised to see Leah there. She needed something to wear for the wedding – and fast.

**JPOV**

After I had managed to make it out of the bathroom I got dressed and waited for seemed like an eternity for the girls to get ready. I never understood what took girls so long to get ready.

After a while I started to feel sick again. I was so lucky that I made it back to the bathroom. If not then Alice would have killed me. It looked like nothing was going to go well today after all.

I just hope Nessie understands if I do totally ruin the wedding. Seth came in after a few minutes and asked if he should pass a message on to Nessie. I said okay but Edward had to pass on the message.

Edward reluctantly agreed and then came back not looked happy he said Alice was going to kill me because I'd drunk too much last night. This is almost turning out to be the way I thought it would be. Edward came back with an angry Alice in tow.

"Did you really have to bring her in here to watch me be sick?" Is all I could say before my head was back by the toilet bowl.

"Yes he did. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe you could have a normal night out with your friends. You must've drunken a lot of whatever you were drinking because your bodies need larger amounts of alcohol to get drunk compared to mere humans. Which brings me back to stupid!" I really didn't need an Alice lecture but it wasn't like I could protest.

"Alice do you want me to stall the wedding?" asked Seth coming in once again to check on me. He was a good friend I don't know what would happen if I lost him.

"Good idea Seth take Edward and the other wolves with you. Edward don't forget to come back up to walk Nessie down the aisle. I'll call you."

"Okay Alice. That is, if we ever get to that part." Edward smiled and walked out the door.

"Oh my God Jacob I swear I'm going to kill you if you mess this wedding up!" Alice frowned sitting on the edge of the bath. "I don't even know what I'm going to do with you! As far as I can tell Nessie doesn't have a future with you right now! Because I can see her with ANOTHER GUY! What the fuck does that tell you?" that I need to stop throwing up my insides and get to the altar?

"Alice...You...Have...To...Call..." this is all I could say and in between times I was vomiting.

"NO! No fucking way am I going to call this wedding off! Do you know how LONG I've spent on this? I'M NOT LETTING IT GO TO WASTE! Nessie's gonna hate you, Bella's going to hate you and Edward... he'll all but KILL YOU!"

Well thanks Alice, I already knew that much. looks like this was not going to go well with anyone. I wonder if Nessie would ever speak to me again, I knew she would but she might not want to get married until she's really old enough for me in years. That was going to be bad but at least I'd be her friend through all that time...

Once I felt okay enough to talk to Alice for a few minutes without barfing on her I explained to her what I thought might happen. She laughed and said that's not how things work too bad for her it will work that way (hopefully) imprinting isn't something that just goes away... right?

After a few more debates Alice she finally agreed to my insane theory. She insisted on taking Nessie's dress off of her first. I don't see why she wouldn't let me see Nessie's dress I mean I thought she was going all backwards with this wedding...

**RPOV**

I started to worry about Alice. She had went with Edward on some crisis with the boys and hasn't come back. I started to wonder if Jacob was getting cold feet. I would understand we had a whole eternity to figure this wedding stuff out and if Alice was pissed so be it, as long as Jacob and I were happy I really didn't care about Alice.

That's when Alice walked in and stripped me of my dress. She didn't say anything other than Jacob needed to talk to me. I slipped on a dressing gown and went to find Jacob. I didn't have to look far he was in Alice's bedroom waiting for me. He looked sick. Oh.

"Hey," I said sitting next to him and putting my arms around him.

"Hey Nessie," he was still wearing his tux. "What did Alice say?"

"Not much. she just wasn't happy. Jacob is there something you're not telling me?" yes there was because he gave me his best 'I'm so sorry babe' look.

"Yeah...um..." Jacob looked like he was going to be sick. I was going to tell him to go to Alice's bathroom but I guessed not.

"Jacob? Are you okay?"

"No. I have to say this first though. Before I vomit again." wow. Wow. Wow. _Again?_ sometimes I feel almost as left out as Bella. Seriously I have no clue what goes on around here, I don't even know what's going on with my soon to be husband!

"Say what? Does it have something to do with us?"

He nodded. He also didn't look happy. Who would if they'd spent have the morning in the bathroom knelt by the toilet? "I'm calling the wedding off."

"Why?" I wasn't mad or anything but the tone in my voice told another story. Jacob sighed, he was obviously prepared for the worst.

"Do you really think I can go out there and pretend I'm not sick? I thought about all the possibilities I had and this seems like the best one."

"Really? You didn't even consider ME?" I was getting mad now this was not my Jacob. He cares about me and my feelings he wouldn't just call of the wedding because he was stupid enough to drink himself to sleep would he? Could he?

"I knew this would happen... I'm sorry Nessie. We have our whole lives to get married and right now I don't want to."

"You don't want to get married? Ever?" I started to get sad now. I knew how I'd felt earlier about how it didn't matter if we didn't have a wedding but now I felt like my whole world was crashing down.

"I'm not saying I don't _ever_ want to get married. Just not now. If we wait a few years..."

"You'll have stopped your drinking problem and then we can get hitched and pretend this conversation ever happened right?" I couldn't help the tears that started streaming down my face. Why was this so important to me? Why did I have to get married now?

"No! I want to wait for a while."

"NO YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY ME! YOU ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU AND THEN YOU TURN ROUND AND SAY YOU DON'T?" I guess it was uncalled for that I started yelling at Jacob. I know he didn't actually do anything wrong but I guess I didn't really know what I was feeling.

"Can you let me explain?"

"Explain WHAT Jacob? What else is there to say? 'sorry I can't marry you because I'm gonna throw up any second now? Well guess what Jacob? YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SICK YET!"

He really had no explanation for that one. I knew I'd heard him earlier this morning but I chose to ignore it. I thought he'd get better and everything would be fine but obviously not. I sort of feel bad for even letting him talk me into marrying him so soon.

After a few more minutes I gave up trying to kid myself that Jacob and I would be getting married today. I gave up wanting anything to do with Jacob and decided I needed to get away from him so I ran into Alice's bathroom and locked myself in and cried. I didn't want to see him, think about him, talk to him or even hear him being mentioned.

All I needed was some time alone but it wasn't long until I heard _him _stomp out of Alice's room and go out the back door. I heard the tearing of his clothes as he phased. He was going to run away. Run away and never come back. What have I done?

* * *

**Yeah Renesmee what HAVE you done? lol. I can tell you what she DIDN'T do, she didn't become Mrs Jacob Black that day!**

**So I hope I made the right decision with this and if not then I don't know what I'll do... But yeah... um... I hoped you like it!**

**To be honest I don't know how the end of it happened I wrote it in about five, ten minutes tops. The last bit of it not the whole thing! I just think maybe if I keep this interesting enough you'll keep coming back to read it. The other option I had for this story wouldn't be as interesting so... that's why I didn't pick it! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx**


	13. Apart

**Another update! I think the chapters are progressively getting shorter. :S**

**I've planned for that to change in the next chapter though. So you'll have to wait a while for that. YES I was writing in school again. We're not doing much this week we're getting exam results back and that takes A LOT of time. Especially when teachers are handing out and taking in the papers again so that's when I write. :)**

**I hope you like this chapter. I don't really know what this chapter is about... I mean I know what it's about but the events that happen after wards will take some time to plan. Which means you may be waiting a while for some new updates. I'll still try as hard as I can to keep updating though!

* * *

**

**RPOV**

I sat in Alice's bathroom crying for about half an hour before someone actually came to find me. It was Bella; she had changed back into her normal clothes. She told me that Edward was trying to get everyone to leave and trying to explain the whole Jacob thing to them.

Bella wasn't good at making speeches – like Charlie – but she was a good mum and was very comforting when I needed her.

"He's never coming back," is all I kept saying over and over. I wasn't capable of saying much else.

"He will! Don't be so negative! I know what it felt like to have Edward leave but he came back, so don't give up hope Nessie!" I knew that story.

Bella kept a journal during the time Edward had left her. She called it 'New Moon'. This is nothing like that right? Jacob didn't leave because he didn't want me anymore.

Jacob left because he just didn't think it was the right time to get married. But when is the right time to get married? When you're old and ready for kids? Too bad that's NEVER happening. Jacob and I DON'T AGE! That means no right time for us…

"What if he doesn't come back like Edward did?" I burst into more tears.

"Jacob has to come back, you're his imprint, and he couldn't leave you even if he wanted to." Bella had a point. I never had a chance to think about what Bella said because Alice barged into the bathroom.

"Alice! What is it now?" Bella sounded just as pissed as I was.

"I have to speak to your daughter." Alice replied calmly. I can't believe she was calm about this. Or so she seems...something told me Alice was going to explode if I was left with her alone. Bella must have thought that too because she stayed by my side. "I'm not going to yell at you. In fact, I'm not mad at all." Maybe she was delusional I was sure she was going to be upset, her wedding had went to waste.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"I just want to know how you are feeling. I can't talk to Jasper right now he is trying to keep the guests calm. The pack ran out to help Jacob, the vampires are wanting to know what's going on and the humans are – as usual – clueless about the whole thing." I'm guessing Jasper's working over time trying to keep so many people calm.

"I'm okayish... I'm sad but I'm not devastated." I lied. I was devastated, no, I was worse than that. I just want to die for making Jacob run off like that.

"You don't look 'okayish'. It's okay to be devastated, maybe worse. Hell, you should even be a little pissed." Alice sat down beside me and Bella on her bathroom floor.

"I was mad at first and when he left I was – and still am – pretty upset and annoyed at myself for letting Jacob run away." I started to sniffle again.

Alice and Bella then wanted to know exactly what had happened between me and Jacob earlier. I told them everything, I knew Edward would if I didn't. Where was Edward anyway?

Wasn't _he _supposed to be here? I started to think he went after Jacob and was going to kill him for what he had done to me. That only made me cry harder.

**JPOV**

I don't know what came over me. After Nessie got upset and ran into Alice's bathroom – I got mad. I just got really angry with myself for making Nessie cry. That's when I started shaking. I had to get out of the house before I phased. Not that there wasn't enough room here but if I ran through the reception in wolf form it wouldn't go well.

I rushed downstairs and out of the house I went the back way so no one would see me. Except for my Pack and Sam's Pack who were waiting for me. They followed close behind me out of the house and out towards the forest.

They didn't phase when I did because they didn't want to face the wrath of Alice when she found out that they ruined the suits she'd made for them. I didn't care. I just needed out of these clothes and out of this town. Not forever but just until I could clear my head.

After I'd phased I began running. Again like a year ago, I didn't know where I was running to. I just had to keep running. Soon I saw about eleven different views come into mine. Great. They were coming after me. Leah even joined us soon, she had to change out of her dress first though.

All I could hear was. _Jacob come back! Jacob what the fuck is wrong with you? Jacob you can't do this! _And so on. I was getting sick of them telling me what to do or asking me questions. I almost wanted to phase back. But I remembered I couldn't because I didn't have any clothes.

There was someone missing. Seth. Where was he? Normally he'd be here and be the loudest. He's supposed to be my best man right? Then why isn't he the one trying to convince me to go back to Nessie? Great. He hates me too!

It looked like I was getting nowhere running. I didn't even know Northern Ireland that well. I just stopped in a clearing in the forest while I waited for the others to catch up. When they did we all just sat in a circle catching our breath.

_Jacob I think you need to go back. _Sam advised. I knew he was right.

_How can I? Nessie's mad at me or sad because of me. I hate this. _

_Yeah well I'm pretty sure Nessie hates this too. You just walked on your wedding day bro. _Quil just had to have his say too. Well this was a pretty open discussion.

_I'll go back. When I'm ready. I just need some time alone. I also have that sick feeling again._

All the wolves got up and moved back at least an inch I laughed – as much as I could as a wolf.

_Kidding. I just wanted you to go away. You didn't move far enough._

_Ha. Ha. Very funny Jacob. _Leah sighed. _I can't believe you walked out like that. I'm so proud of you!_

_Leah! You're not helping! _Sam complained. Leah winced but chose to ignore Sam.

_Listen Guys and Leah. I'm not going to do anything stupid._

_Yeah cause ya just did._

_SHUT UP LEAH! Anyway I'm not going to do something like this again. I realize running gets you nowhere. I'll go back soon. I promise. _

_Fine. But we're going back to La Push. _And that was that. Sam had the last word as he walked away the rest of the wolves in tow.

**EPOV**

After trying really hard to keep everything under control at the wedding reception I gave up and went to find Nessie.

She was after all, just heartbroken by that son of a bitch Jacob. I heard her thoughts from Alice's bathroom. I don't think she was ready to see me yet. So instead I called Alice down.

"Edward what is it?" She was pissed off.

"Can you take over crowd control while I go and find Jacob?"

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Talk? More like kill him for what he's done to my daughter."

"In that case, okay!" She perked up and went to entertain the guests.

"SETH!" I called. He was there in about five seconds.

"Yeah Edward?"

"Come on. We have to find Jacob."

I had to wait for Seth to phase before we were able to go. At least this way we could split up to look for Jacob even though he couldn't have gotten far.

It wasn't too long until Seth found him. As I approached I heard Jacob ordering Seth and me to go away. Like I was really going to let this dick tell me what to do. I continued walking until I got to Jacob.

_What the fuck do you two want? _Was the greeting I received.

"I want you to apologize."

_Fine. Sorry._

_Jake come on! You ruined the wedding you need to sound like you mean it!_

_Fine. Sorry I ruined the wedding I'll pay you back every last penny._

"Good luck with that. Alice has expensive taste." I laughed. "Maybe there is something you can do... maybe... talk to my daughter and explain why you have been such a bitch to her?"

_Look I didn't mean it like that I was SICK._

"Yeah. You _were _sick as in _Past Tense. _You're fine now so get your ass down there and apologize right!"

_No thanks! I really don't want to face a million and one people who might be pissed at me right this second._

_Jacob I really think you should. Nessie probably wants nothing to do with you because of the way you stormed out._

_FYI _she _stormed out on _me.

"Do I care? She's upset and YOU are going to do something about it."

_Yeah and I will. Just NOT NOW!_

"Jacob I really think the longer you wait the longer you'll regret it. Renesmee like her mother and myself, don't hang around long. You should know that."

_I know. Look give me a week tops and I will be back to apologize okay?_

"Fine. If not I'm hunting you down personally."

_Oh I'm so scared!_

"Cut the act you know what I'm getting at."

_Yeah, yeah whatever. Just leave. Oh and you too Seth._

He thinks he's got a week to put a smile back on Renesmee's face? I wish him luck I truely do. The sound of her cries sounds like he smashed her heart into a thousand pieces. I'd like to see him try. In the mean time I'm going to have to see if I can get Rosalie to help keep Nessie's mind off of Jacob...

Rosalie was standing outside when I reached the house. Probably trying to get away from all the chaos that was Renesmee and Jacob's wedding.

"Where were you? Trying to skive off of your responsibilities?" she gave me an accusing look.

"No. Trying to convince that bastard to come back and apologize."

"Did ya fail?"

"Yes."

"Ha. Ha! Have you seen your daughter?"

"No..."

"Well she's pretty welled up over that 'bastard' as you call him. You better find a way to get him back."

"I have. He told me to give him a week. But meanwhile I want you to do whatever you can to make sure Nessie stops thinking about him."

"Okay. I'll try but it's gonna cost you."

"Whatever you want you get. Just do this for me."

"Yay! Okay Eddie I'll do your deed!" and with that she walked off.

* * *

**Looks like Rose has got some plans! :) **

**The next chapter will be in Rose/Renesmee's POV maybe someone elses. ;)**

**I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx**


	14. Ice Cream

**THANKS FOR READING AGAIN! :D**

**Okay I think it's an understatement to say that I wrote this in school. More like I spent every chance I got trying to write stuff down! Seriously! twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT A.K.A one of my BFFs Megan thought I was going insane. FYI Megan maybe I am but whatever! Thank god we had a cover teacher yesterday for two whole periods and our teacher never left us work. I got half of this written in school.**

**I did change it A LOT when I was typing it up. Only because some of it didn't make sense. I promise it makes perfect sense now! :)

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

I wasn't sure if I could do this. Cheering someone up after they've been dumped isn't the easiest task in the world. It would also help if I had personal experience but I don't because Emmett would never leave me. He knows what would happen if he did so he doesn't, no matter how bad he seems to want to at times.

After Edward told me to help Nessie I had to see what I could do. I'm surprised he didn't kill Jacob when he had the chance. Maybe he was just trying to make Nessie cheer up and not crash down again.

I knocked on Alice' s bathroom door. I don't see why they were all in her bathroom. It's not like World War III was going to break out in any moment.

"Who is it?"asked Alice. As if she hadn't had a vision of me coming here a few seconds ago.

"Rose. I have ice cream." Thank God Esme had stocked up on food because the wolves were coming. That meant a ton of comfort food and break up food. She's such a caring person and I don't know what we'd do without her.

Alice opened the door to let me in. They were sitting on the floor surrounded by tissues. Looks like this was going to take more than a shopping spree – and one tub of ice cream.

I sat down with them. I then got gusted with information about what had made Jacob run out like a little girl. I started to hate him more than ever. I can't believe I was going to try to be nice to him, I mean for Nessie's sake not because I feel bad for him.

"It's his loss." I say handing the tub of ice cream to Nessie. "He does stupid things without thinking – like Edward – he's overreacting. If he does come back and is dumb enough to believe you'll take him back then you crush him, tell him he's not your type. That'll make him wish he never walked out."

"I can't," Nessie sniffled. "I'm his imprint, I can't say no to anything he asks."

"Really? Wow. That must suck." Although maybe that's just me. I just think it'd be annoying taking orders from a horny wolf.

"You know Rose is right. He doesn't deserve you." Alice sighed kicking some tissues out of her way. "When he saw you crying he should have comforted you! Not run away like a pussy!"

"Alice you know he has anger problems. Maybe he's just mad at himself for making her cry. He would never hurt Nessie and if he did he'd regret it. This imprint thing is really strong and nothing will break it. At least no one thinks it will break." Bella had a point. I mean Jacob wouldn't do anything to hurt Nessie on purpose I suppose this was an accident maybe he never even thought she'd get mad, or sad...

A few hours and tissues and tubs of ice cream later Esme came up to see what we were doing. We all looked like we had been dumped and left on the streets to survive.

"Okay it's time to stop thinking about 'what could have been' and start thinking about reality. Rose, Alice, Bella get up and get washed and try to look a little decent. I need you three to help clean up the wedding stuff." Esme shooed Bella, Alice and I out of the room. GOD she can be really pushy at times, but I guess that's what mums do.

We reluctantly left Renesmee and Esme in Alice's bathroom and went to tend to the wedding that never was. I guess Edward was trying to cheer Nessie up big time when one of us is upset he never sends Esme not even when Bella's upset. Edward has always had a problem with making people cheer up, he simply never knew exactly how. _Well I have a newsflash for you Edward: You have a teenage daughter now so you HAVE to learn how to cheer her up! _I thought to myself while taking the flower arrangements down from the wall.

**Renesmee's POV**

After Alice, Bella and Rose left Esme came to comfort me. It was nice that I always felt like I had to sets of parents. Edward and Bella and then Carlisle and Esme. They all looked out for me and I was very thankful to them, especially now.

Esme convinced me that sitting around silently wishing that Jacob would come back was not good for me. I guessed in a way she was right, I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere and I was using a lot of Alice's tissues and eating all the comfort food in the house.

After Esme cheered me up I thanked her and went to wash up and put some decent clothes on. After that I didn't know what to do. I asked Esme if I could stay home from school tomorrow to give me a chance to get back on my feet and she agreed, knowing myself I might not leave my room tomorrow at all. I also don't think I could cope with school people might not know what to think if they saw me when my heart was shattered into a million pieces.

I decided to go downstairs and I headed straight to the dining room not looking into the living room where the deconstruction of my wedding was taking place. I came into the dining room to find out why Edward wasn't talking to me. Maybe it was because he didn't know how to give the 'it's his loss' speech just yet. I still needed my daddy right now.

"Daddy?" I sat down on the chair next to him. He was having a discussion with Emmett, a rather heated one at that. I think they were talking about reincarnation, they're fascinated by it thanks to the last movie they saw... I think it was Nightmare on Elm Street or something.

"Yes Renesmee?" Edward turned around to look at me. I apparently looked as bad as I felt because Edward jumped slightly when he saw me. I did try my best to wash up but I didn't want to stay in my bathroom too long, Jacob's wash things were there and I kept thinking about him.

"Did you talk to Jacob? Is he coming back?" I couldn't hide the hope in my voice. Somehow I still had this feeling that I wanted him back. Even if he did such a horrible thing I couldn't – wouldn't – stay mad at him.

"I'm not sure. When I talked to him he was pretty mad at himself for making you upset. He said to give him a week to calm down and then he might be back." _Might... _I HATE that word when it came to things like this. Just like I _might _go to school tomorrow.

So he was going to leave me to cry over him for a week? Joy. What will I do until he comes back? IF he comes back?

Edward pulled me into a hug. He was trying the best he could to comfort me and I just smiled, at least he was trying to be a good dad. That's when Emmett got bored and coughed trying to get Edward's attention again.

"Come on Nessie! I was talking to your dad! We were talking about something REALLY important!" I laughed at Emmett. He can be such a goof ball at times but that's okay because he was _my _goof ball of a brother.

"Emmett, do you wanna play outside?" I asked, pulling away from Edward that distracted him.

"Okay!" Emmett jumped up, causing the chair to fall over and out of the window, breaking the window – and the chair.

"EMMETT!" Yelled a very annoyed Rosalie from the living room.

"Uh oh. Let's go!" Emmett yelled, putting me on his back and running out of the house.

Emmett seemed to do the trick at letting me let go and have a good time. It turns out the circus was in Junction One this week and Emmett took me there. It was a fun night and I didn't even think about _him_. Of course I did a tiny bit but then again it was natural that I thought about Jacob at least once every hour or so, it has something to do with the imprint.

I loved going out with Emmett, he made me forget everything else and only focused on what I wanted and my needs instead of everyone else's for a change. Emmett was so nice to me and bought me anything I wanted I almost felt like a little girl again.

The highlight of the evening was someone thinking me and Emmett were a couple. We burst out laughing at them and said we were brother and sister the person apologized but it was really funny! I mean me and Emmett? NO WAY! Even if we weren't related I just couldn't see it.

After the circus Emmett took me shopping. He didn't even mind that I dragged him to every single shoe and clothes shop within a ten mile radius, or the fact I made him carry all of my bags, even my purse. no one could ask for a better brother than Emmett.

It was late when we got home but nobody was mad. Edward knew he could trust Emmett with me. I think the only person who was mad was Rosalie. She wasn't very happy about the fact her husband was breaking windows and furniture again. that was probably the reason why Emmett agreed to let me drag him around shops, so he wouldn't have to face his wife.

Alice approved of my little shopping trip. She had everything out of their bags in seconds and had her own judge on everything, even the silly things I had got at the circus. Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle all seemed to be happy I had cheered up without the help of Jasper. Too bad they didn't know my real feelings, well Jasper knew but he already told me he wouldn't say anything. Right now I was happy and a little upset but I wouldn't let the sadness crush me again like it did a few hours ago.

When I got into bed and started reading my favourite book _Wuthering Heights _I quickly fell asleep only five minutes into the book.

***Renesmee's Dream***

_Where am I? _I thought to myself. It looked like I was in an old abandoned cinema house. Like the ones they used to have. I took a seat while a movie started playing.

It was from today, when Jacob had told me he was calling off the wedding. The film was old and it kept repeating the part where Jacob said _I'm calling the wedding off_.

I couldn't do anything as I watched the clip replay over and over. I was shocked and I had so many things going through my mind like the first time he said it. The only thing I knew I could do was break down and cry, and so I did just that.

In the middle of the old cinema house I lay on the ground curled up and cried. This was probably the time I 'let it all out' after bottling it up all day it eventually over flowed.

That's when a warm set of hands came to my waist to pull me upright. _Jacob. _He was sitting with my in the cinema house, telling me everything was going to be okay. Once I believed him and was convinced Jacob was really going to come back to me Jacob started to fade away.

I got scared and ran out of the cinema house to find out where Jacob could have went. There was an airport in front of me and I went into it and got on the first flight to Forks. I know it sounded crazy but I had this impulse to have Jacob. _My Jacob. _Back where he belonged with me.

When I got off the plane I ran straight to La Push, but never quite seemed to get there. I just kept running and running. It felt like an eternity of running when –

***Dream Ends***

I woke up at five in the morning with Edward on one side of me and Bella on the other. Bella was holding my hand. Oh no. They saw my dream! I didn't know what to think but the first thing I did was lift my head from my wet pillow. I really was crying.

"Renesmee sweetie, are you okay?" Bella asked looking concerned.

"No. I want my werewolf back." I started to cry again and Bella hugged me. I knew that I shouldn't have been acting like a baby but I just couldn't help it. Jacob ruined me... I'm starting to think that this was only the beginning...

**Edward's POV**

I was so thankful I had a brother like Emmett sometimes. When he took Nessie out I was able to relax for a while. As long as he kept her happy I would be okay. I helped everyone else clean up the wedding and then we all had to explain to our vampire guests what had happened. Not that any of them were surprised by what Jacob did.

When Renesmee came back I was so happy she was happy again. Emmett must've spent a fortune with my card on her but did I really care as long as she was happy? No. No one dared to mention Jacob while Nessie was still awake. She didn't seem to be thinking about him either, she was thinking about the circus and how much fun she'd had with Emmett – distracting herself.

I sighed, she took after Bella. Independent and didn't want to admit when she was wrong, stubborn too. She also wouldn't admit to her true feelings. Renesmee went to bed sometime after Alice had helped her put away her new clothes and shoes. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

Was it wrong that Bella and I went up a few minutes later to check on her? Probably not but we also took a peek into her dreams – that was the mistake. She seemed to be dreaming about Jacob and how he said he was calling off the wedding. It truly crushed her and made her want to crawl up and die. I seriously could've killed Jacob as I watched in my daughter's dream of what he had done.

After a while of watching Nessie in her dream start to try and run to La Push I woke her. She was crying in her sleep. That was a new one. I was so worried about her.

"Renesmee sweetie, are you okay?" Bella asked looking concerned.

"No. I want my werewolf back." Nessie started to cry again as Bella hugged her.

I had to try and stop myself from going to find Jacob and tearing him limb from limb. I wonder how he would feel if he saw what he has caused my daughter. Did he really think running away from every little problem he had was going to solve them? I hope not.

I walked out of Nessie's bedroom even though I should've stayed. I couldn't bear to see my daughter in hysterics crying over HIM. He didn't deserve her, she was way too good for him and maybe he knows that and maybe he doesn't but one way or another I'm going to make sure he knows it and knows it good.

Suddenly Bella's thoughts came into my head. _Edward, get back in here. Nessie needs us right now and the way you walked out she just cried harder. We need to get Jacob soon or else this will never end! _I sighed and walked back into Nessie's bedroom.

We stayed with Nessie instead of going to school that morning. Alice protested and claimed that we didn't need to stay home with our daughter. I didn't see where she was going with this. I knew she just didn't want to wear her uniform but that was no reason to stay off of school.

We didn't do much. Renesmee moved to the living room where she sat with Bella watching chick flicks and emptying the kitchen cupboards of everything sweet and sugary. I didn't really want to sit with them but I checked in every once in a while. Something had to be done and I didn't know what.

When everyone else came home from school Alice started again on how we did nothing all day but sit on our asses and eat. Well Nessie ate but she still didn't care.

"Alice. SHUT UP. You're not going through this!" Nessie yelled throwing a spoon at her while she was on her rant.

"Okay sorry. I guess I was just being a little selfish." Alice sighed and went upstairs to do her homework.

I really didn't know how long this 'mourning' period was going to last. Alice, Rose and Esme convinced me it wouldn't last longer than a few days. I wasn't exactly fooled if this was anything like the time... I struggled to even think about it. If this was like the time I...left...Bella, there was no hope for Renesmee. Just because I came back doesn't mean that Jacob would come back..**.**

* * *

**I guess it's hard to write about an extreme break up. Especially an imprint one. I tried my best! Technically Nessie and Jake can't stay mad at each other but they will cry a lot. WELL Nessie will but um Jake won't... Or will he?**

**I'd like to thank twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT and TwilightSeth A.K.A Megan and Emily my Twihard friends for putting up with my random little sayings about what chapter I was writing. I truly wanted to tell them what was going on but I couldn't because if I did it would ruin Chap 12 which they haven't read! They probably will have by the time they get to this but still... THANKS I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I also wanted to say I'm sorry that I didn't explain how they fixed the window Edward broke when he pushed Jake through it. I truly forgot about it until I was writing the part of this chap when Emmett broke the window. lol. To tell you the truth it's not that important so um... yeah...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	15. New Boy

**First of all. This is a long chap. YAY! Also... it's 10 to 2 a.m and I'm posting. I've been writing this on and off for half the day. So I hope you're pleased with it! I don't think I have much else to say because my MSN BOX KEEPS FLASHING! (Thanks twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT and TwilightSeth) Love yous really. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee's POV**

Going back to school was rough. It was the last week of school and everybody looked at me when I walked in. Maybe because I looked like shit, I hadn't been able to stop dreaming about Jacob and my family have been nice enough to try and keep my thoughts elsewhere during the day so I really have been fucked up lately. I know I was only supposed to take a day off of school but I realized after the dream I had of running to find Jake that I just couldn't go to school for a while.

See, Jacob never came back over the weekend so I didn't know what to think. Esme said I couldn't stay off any longer so I had to go to school. Edward promised he would find Jacob and ask him what his problem was. Right now I had to focus on going to school and acting like nothing was wrong.

When I met my friends they asked loads of questions. They'd all been at the wedding and saw what Jacob did they just wanted to know why. I just told them he changed his mind and I almost started to cry again. Luckily Jasper was still nearby and he calmed me and I was okay again. I had a feeling I was going to need Jasper a lot during this last week of school.

Since this was the last week of school we didn't do much work and I was free to let my mind wonder, but I was careful not to let it wonder _too _far. There was only one thing the first day I got back from my awful week of 'mourning' that was a new boy in my class.

"Class! We have a new kid!" yells Mr Gardiner obviously embarrassing the boy. But I guess that's what Mr Gardiner did. We have him for History and he's so funny!

Everyone stopped talking to turn their attention to 'the new kid'. First of all 'the new kid' was obviously 'the new boy' and a good-looking one at that. Tall, brown tousled hair, crooked smile, awkward stance, bushy eyebrows, and gorgeous grey eyes hidden behind glasses and by his facial expression, he was as embarrassed as hell. All of that and he was my perfect guy. I forgot about what's-his-face (Jake right?) when I saw _him_. I heard Edward sigh in relief from behind me when he heard my thoughts change.

"Tell us about yourself." Mr Gardiner invited. He sat back in his chair and stared at the poor guy. I felt bad for him I really did, I remember when I was new.

"I'm Daniel, Daniel Gale." The guy said. Oh I like it. Daniel. I smiled to myself as Daniel continued. "I should have been in 12T but there was no space so I'm here in 12S."

"That's great Daniel. Anything else you wanna share?" Mr Gardiner gets so personal sometimes. "Like why you decided to transfer schools now and not wait until next year."

"Yeah I um..." You could tell Daniel _really _didn't want to continue standing at the front of the class. "I wanted to get to know everyone for um... you know next year."

"Okay take a seat. I think I've tortured you enough." Mr Gardiner smiled as he started to take the register. Daniel rushed to the nearest empty seat and sat down.

"Someone's in love." Jasper smirked making me jump.

"Oh Jasper! Don't tease! At least she...you-know-what." Alice smiled at me.

"Fine sorry! Present sir." Jasper turned his attention to Mr Gardiner, then turned back to us. "I just can't help it when I suddenly feel this feeling of love radiating off of you."

"Present sir." I said then I smiled. "Really? Radiating?"

"Well yes. I'm pretty sure Edward can even feel it."

"Aw! That's so cute! Nessie you HAVE to go after him!" Alice encouraged.

"Can you just look into the future and tell me if anything is going to happen _before _I make an idiot of myself?"

"I did the second you laid eyes on him! Looks bright!" I couldn't really deny the hope that suddenly filled me when Alice told me.

So I spent the rest of the day trying to get Daniel's attention. It wasn't hard. We had every class with him and he seemed lost.

"Hi." I managed to say after Alice shoved me into Daniel while we were walking to Chemistry. "Sorry I didn't see you there!" I glared at Alice.

"It's okay. Hi." Daniel smiled.

"So are you lost?"

"Yes but I'd hate to admit it. I'm just following this crowd." He motioned to the people in front of us. They didn't even belong in our class.

"Well they'll only get you more lost because they're not in our class." I laughed. "I mean not in our science class."

"Oh are they different?"

"Kind of." I smiled. "My name's Renesmee by the way."

"Renesmee..." Daniel thought. I liked the way he said my name. "I like it, it's unique like you." He blushed.

"Thanks." I smiled as we reached our classroom. We had Chemistry with Mr Crozier on the 'A' floor and we were across from Chloe and Hannah's class.

They immediately wanted to know who the guy was and everything. I could see they didn't want to bring Jacob up again for the sake of me and I was fine about that. I told them everything they wanted to know and then we had to go into class.

I was so lucky Mr Crozier decided to let us watch a DVD because I just stared at Daniel the whole time. Yeah I know it's weird but he wasn't paying attention either, he was reading something. I passed him a note.

Hey Daniel,

What you reading?

Wuthering Heights. It's really good. Have you read it? It's a favourite of mine.

It's one of my favourites too. I guess you don't like the movie either?

I like it but I've watched it before. It's quite boring when you've seen it more than enough times. What kind of movies do you like?

For the whole two periods we sat and passed notes about everything. By break time I knew almost everything about Daniel. I found him really interesting and he found me interesting too. Okay so I was interesting because I lied. I hadn't been alive too long but I couldn't let Daniel know that so I lied. A lot. I had to act like I'd been alive for sixteen years which I obviously haven't. My story was proved completely plausible though he didn't seem to mind the crap I told him about my childhood that never really happened.

I spent a lot of time with Daniel after that. He liked me for who I really was and he didn't mind that I was different. He said that I was unique and that was the best thing about me – my family – I think even Edward likes him. Which is a miracle for my dad.

By Friday I had no memory of the last week. Jacob never ran out on my wedding, Jacob never broke my heart. JACOB was hardly even in my mind EVER. Except for that few minutes every hour where I thought of the happier times between me and him.

Edward had told me that Jacob needed more time before he could come back. He wanted to make sure I wasn't still hurt. Which I still was but maybe not as much anymore. Jacob was doing the right thing by me and I couldn't be more happy he is but what would happen when he found out I had someone else?

Carlisle and Esme told me that when an Imprint finds a different love from their Imprinter the Imprinter has to accept that and wait for you to realize you love them more than anyone else. I did believe that so I did but right now it was hard too. Without Jacob actually being here it hardly felt like he was part of my life at all.

On Friday after school Daniel, me and my family all went to the Antrim Forum park. It was kind of a date for us and not the first one. I pretended to be bad at Spanish so he could tutor me after school. We had a lot of fun while my family pretended to have fun too. Although Emmett wasn't pretending he really was having fun, wait, maybe they were all having fun now that I thought about it.

Emmett was pushing Rose on one of the tyre swings, Jasper and Edward were swinging on the spinning tyre ring, and Bella and Alice were sitting at the top of the slide. It was a cloudy day so we were all here freely if it was sunny we would've declined immediately, or at least Edward and everyone would, I don't really sparkle my skin sort of glows...but it's not really that noticeable.

Daniel and I were on the swings in the baby park away from my family. We were talking about what we would be doing over the holidays. I told him I was going to Forks to see my granddad and then to Arizona to see my grandma. I didn't realize how weird it sounded until I had said it. Daniel completely understood though. He was very sweet about it.

Daniel was going to Florida for two weeks with his parents and then he was going to Australia for two weeks to visit his sister. He also said he wanted to see me over the summer sometimes as well. I agreed because I really wanted to see him over the summer too.

When it was time to leave the park Daniel _kissed _me. It was nothing like kissing Jacob. Maybe because kissing Jacob was natural. Kissing Daniel was natural too but it was sort of just a peck, maybe he felt the glare Edward was giving him.

After we left Daniel home and we went home ourselves everyone started in.

"Nessie's got a boyfriend!" Emmett laughed.

"Geeky too." Rose pointed out, then she saw my face. "I mean in a cute way! At least it's not you-know-who."

"The future is still as bright as day I really don't see _him _ coming back soon." Alice smiled. Seth and Leah had gone out to stay with Jacob and Seth would occasionally come during the day to leave word with Edward about Jacob.

"Renesmee you should be careful what you do to Daniel when Jacob comes back. Daniel is really in love with you." Jasper advised. Wow. So Daniel loved me too. I couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever she does when Jacob comes back doesn't matter!" Bella smiled. "He hasn't come back yet. So let Nessie have some time to be free and not worry about him!"

"Bella's right." Edward stepped in, always defending Bella and I. "Renesmee is happy right now and that's all that we should care about."

"She's more than happy. She's -" Jasper was about to tell them the more intimate feelings I had for Daniel but Alice and I hit him over the head before he could.

"What's all the commotion in here?" asked Esme. I guess we were being a little loud.

"Nessie's got a BOYFRIEND!" Emmett laughed.

"Is he human?" Esme asked concerned. What did she think? That another werewolf imprinted on me?

"Yeah. He's really nice." I smiled.

"Too bad about his looks." Rose commented.

"ROSALIE HALE! It's not about looks in this family and you know it. Just because you're the most beautiful creature in the world does not give you the right to be shallow!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry," Rose apologized immediately she hardly ever got on Esme's bad side, no one ever really got on Esme's bad side.

By that time the conversation had died down and I could just relax. I can't believe summer was here already... and I still needed to see Jake. Daniel was coming round tomorrow to lend me some books. We were also going to go to the cinema to see Eclipse. But I really wanted to see Jake before that just in case he got the wrong impression...

**Jacob's POV**

I really need to see Nessie. I've already received a couple of visits from Edward this week when Nessie's in bed. It's not like he says anything bad but he keeps asking me to come back. It sounds like Edward's desperate to get me back but Nessie isn't upset anymore.

I really don't see why Edward wants me to come back. It's not like Nessie is going to get married to someone else right? I know she can and I'd have to accept that but when she's older she'll understand that she will only love me. Yes it sounds selfish but it's how imprinting works.

I'm hiding out in the Hilton hotel in Belfast. Leah and Seth came to stay with me on Sunday. Rose must've sent them to get rid of the 'dog smell' she's always complaining about. To be honest I like it here. I just know I can't hide here forever.

All I know is that I owe Nessie an apology. I just need to do it right. Fuck that I owe her more than that. Too bad I already offered a lifetime of servitude to her mother. Even if I don't give Nessie the perfect apology she'll accept it anyway because again – it's the imprinting thing.

It's been two weeks since I ran out of my wedding, left Renesmee heart broken, made Alice, Edward and Bella pissed and probably everybody else. I guess it's time to see the damage I've done but I'm scared to. Leah keeps calling me a pussy.

Something tells me I'm getting a visit from more than Edward tonight. I'm not sure what probably just werewolf instincts. That's when the knock came on my door. Alice, Edward and strangely Emmett were at the door.

"Hey. Emmett what the fuck are you doing here?" I didn't know why I was surprised to see Emmett. Maybe because he avoids me.

"I just wanted to check out your little secret hiding place." Emmett smiled then he pushed past me and jumped on the bed.

"Oh," he's so weird sometimes.

"Jacob we need to talk." Alice said sitting on the sofa at the front of the room.

"I figured that much Alice." I sighed sitting beside her and Edward who had gotten there a few seconds before me. "So what's up?"

"You need to come back to Nessie!" Alice pleaded. "Nessie is a TRAIN WREK without you!"

"Really? Because Edward came by yesterday telling me she was doing well." I crossed my arms.

"He lied! He just wants you to come back and see what you've DONE!" Now I realize Alice is going too over the top. Seriously she was acting like she was on broad way, not in this lifetime.

"Alice will you stop! I know you're lying no one telling the truth is _that _dramatic."

"Okay fine. So I lied, sue me."

"Gladly."

"Okay back to the real matter at hand. My daughter." Edward finally spoke up. "Jacob. She's found someone..."

"Why do sound like that's a big deal?" I knew she'd find some other guys to date. I was so prepared for that.

"Because you're like... her imprinter I thought you'd wig out or something." Alice explained.

"Oh I guess it is but it's also not in a way. The imprinting thing makes it okay for the imprint to date but not for the imprinter. The imprinter chose the imprint so he's cool with it, but the imprint didn't really pick the imprinter so the imprinter has to be happy is if the imprint is happy."

"That's a relief." Edward sighed. "That's really what we wanted to talk about."

"Okay. I think I'm gonna see Nessie tomorrow." I really was sure about it this time.

"Good. See you tomorrow." Edward said.

"Bye Jake!" Alice sang.

"Aw we're leaving?" Emmett exclaimed. He was still on my bed.

"Afraid so Emmett. Don't you and Rose have a bed anyway?" asked Edward.

"Yeah but she doesn't like me jumping on it."

"Poor, stupid, easily-amused Emmett." Alice laughed as they left the room.

I'm going to see Nessie tomorrow. I kept thinking the whole night. I wasn't going to be a pussy anymore it was time for me to do this. And do it right.

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up quite early on Saturday. I was lucky enough not to have any Jacob dreams. I just kept thinking about me and Daniel. I really liked him and the best part was, he liked me too!

Alice insisted on dressing me up for my date. I swear to God I have GOT to find her a new hobby. Sometimes I didn't mind when she done stuff like this but right now I couldn't stand her. Since this was my first major date with Daniel she had me try on twenty different outfits before she picked one, which ended up being the first one I tried on. Then Alice had to find matching shoes and accessories and that went in the same way clothes did. Makeup and hair was easiest to do because once Alice put together an outfit she saw which hair and makeup combo worked for it.

Two hours and five minutes later I was done. I was wearing a plain white t shirt, with a short black cardigan, a knee length white skirt, and sandals. Simple yet beautiful and not too flashy. Edward definitely approved. Daniel arrived a short time later, dressed pretty casual. I hadn't seen him in casual clothes before but he looked great.

He handed me the books and then we left as fast as we could so my family didn't have time to make comments. Knowing Emmett they would've been bad. Luckily he missed us so we were able to escape in peace.

"Hey, why did we leave so fast? I like you're family they're nice." Daniel questioned as we drove to Antrim Cineplex.

"They're nice, just not when Emmett comes and starts making comments about you." He seriously had no idea what I just saved him from.

"Oh okay. So how are you?"

"I'm okay. And you?"

"Great." I could see we had nothing to talk about whatsoever. Luckily the cinema was closer to my house than I thought.

Eclipse is by far the best movie I have seen so far. I loved it. At first I was kind of worried in case Daniel caught on. Eclipse is based on Vampires and Werewolves and I was kind of hoping Daniel wouldn't notice how my family and the characters on the screen had similarities. The vampires in this movie were the 'sparkly' kind just like me and my family but luckily he never caught on.

After the movie Daniel took me home. We talked about the movie so it wasn't so quiet during the ride. Then when I got out of the car he met me, and he walked me down the drive way until... I saw _him_.

I stopped Daniel in the driveway. "Stop!"

"What is it Renesmee?" Daniel looked concerned.

"I...um...My dad!" I exclaimed. "He's watching for me to come back so we should just say goodbye here."

"Oh. Sure."

"Thanks. For everything it was so fun." I smiled.

"Yeah it was cool. So I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely. Call me." That's when he leaned in to kiss me. I knew I couldn't object because it was rude but then again I didn't feel right about it with _him_ at the door.

We kissed, it was a long one. I think Daniel thought we weren't going to see each other in a long time. I think he was right. Then he turned around and headed back to his car. I waved until Daniel was out of sight then I took a deep breath and faced him... he was stunned.

**Jacob's POV**

Did I really just see that? I mean REALLY? I didn't think I did. Until _she _turned around and I saw the look on her face. _She_ was smitten, then _she_ saw my expression. I was shocked.

I had no idea what to think, _she _looked great but I didn't. We sort of just stood facing each other a few feet apart. I knew I should've spoken first but I couldn't open my mouth to talk. _DAMN IT! For once in your life co operate with me! _I yelled at my mouth. I heard Edward laugh from inside. _Fuck up Edward! _I thought again.

We were confused. We had no idea what do say or do. Maybe I'd affected her so much she didn't even want to talk or see me right now. Our expressions were calmer and Renesmee's was softer I guess that's when I got her silent indication to start talking. I opened my mouth no words came out...

"Jacob. We need to talk." Renesmee broke the silence and walked into the house. I followed her, she went into her/_our_ room.

I had no idea what to say once we got here... I hope she doesn't think I was doing this on purpose...

* * *

**Okay Daniel Gale is one of Robert Pattinson's characters for those who didn't know. Look him up. Rob plays Daniel in The Bad Mother's Handbook. I like that movie and when I was thinking of the character it HAD to be someone that looked like Rob but it just couldn't _BE _Rob himself.**

**AGAIN THE MSN BOX IS FLASHING. SHUT UP YOU GUYS! (Just Kidding!) :P**

**Well I hope you like it. AND NESSIE AND JAKE ARE HAPPY IN THE END! Oh and I did stretch the ending more than I should have and for that I apologize.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	16. Start Of Summer

**TA DA! Yes this is chap 16 and I can't believe it! I so can't. I hadn't realized until today how much I was writing. Seems I have a problem. Do you think I have a problem?**

**This was sort of a random thing because well yeah it was random. :P**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV**

We sat on Nessie's bed for a while still sort of just thinking about what do say. There was never a more awkward time for us than this; okay maybe the time when I told her about the imprinting but that was nothing.

I didn't know what to say. Okay yes I could apologize but then where'd we be? Talking about what to do with the dweeb that's been thrown into our relationship? No thanks! It's awkward enough right now!

"I guess I should apologize." I said after a while, it was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. "I mean I know I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. I never meant to. The thing is, I'm not good with relationships. I'm surprised I kept the one with your mum up for so long."

"Jake, I got that. I'm not mad. I was upset for a while but you know I got over it." Nessie smiled taking my hand. "The thing I'm worried about now is how you feel about Daniel and I. Will this be weird or...?"

"No I think we'll be cool." I laughed. "If you're going with Daniel I have to let you. Until you break up with him I'll just be your best friend."

"Oh okay." Nessie smiled. She had a beautiful smile.

"Oh and don't worry. You won't have that urge to kiss me like you used to when you're going out with someone else."

"Aw! But I liked that feeling!" Nessie complained.

"Yeah well so do I! But we'll live with it." I explained.

**Renesmee's POV**

Making up with Jake was surprisingly easy. Although I kind of suspected that because of the imprint. We talked about how we would work things about because of my new relationship with Daniel. I guess it wasn't so bad but I knew Jake was dying inside when he told me that I could be with someone else.

The truth is. I don't want to be with someone else. Maybe I was just using Daniel to fill the void. OH MY GOD! I SOUND LIKE BELLA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Okay nothing's wrong with me but still it looks like I'm making the same mistakes mum did when she was with Edward, because she used Jacob in a way.

At least I didn't try to kill myself in the hope to see a hallucination of my boyfriend. Although that's just what true love is. I see it in Bella and Edward's eyes when they look at each other, the real meaning of the glances they give each other in class. I feel that way with Jacob sometimes but lately I haven't. Wow. Daniel has really been screwing with my head.

When I was old enough to understand everything I was set for life. I didn't have much purpose for living but I knew I did when Jacob told me he imprinted on me. I was made for Jacob because Bella had Edward. If Jake didn't imprint on Bella I guessed he'd have the next best thing – me. That was my purpose in life and that was all I needed. But now I'm not so sure, Daniel seems to be the same kind of guy Jake is to me but I still don't know how I feel about him.

I must've over thought the whole thing because Jacob was soon pulling me out of my reverie with a kiss. This was the way it was meant to be, always meant to be. Jacob's kisses were worth a whole speech and then some. I understood what he meant, he was just happy to have me back and I was happy he was back. This is where we both belonged – together.

I sighed pulling away. I really should show him how he left me. That was something we had to talk about and I know he was purposely avoiding it. He just nodded as I put my hand in his again, this time showing him everything. The past two weeks had been hell for me and as I watched Jake's facial expressions change I knew how he felt about all my actions.

"Oh my God. I never meant to leave you so badly." Jacob began but I stopped him.

We just hugged. There were also 101 meanings to our hugs as well. Nothing seemed to bother us until we heard throat clearing behind us. Edward and Bella.

"Hi." Edward smiled walking into my room and sitting opposite Jake and I, Bella in tow.

"Hey Dad." I smiled pulling away from Jake.

"So would you be so kind as to explain to us what the relationship is like here."

"Stronger than ever." Jacob reported.

"Good to know." Bella smiled. "We have something for you."

"What?" I asked. I loved getting presents, it comes with being a spoilt little rich girl.

Bella got up and handed me a sealed envelope. I opened it. Tickets, to Isle Esme. At first I didn't know what to think. Obviously this was the honeymoon Jake and I had never used, also why was she giving me this? Jacob and I weren't together _together _right now. Maybe she just wanted us to go on holiday have a nice time now it was summer.

"Thanks mum. But you know that Jacob and I are only best friends now because I'm dating Daniel." I explained.

"Actually no." Edward said. "Alice said it's over for you two. She says it has something to do with the way you looked at Jake. Daniel saw the connection and is going to call you later to tell you it's over. Sorry about that."

I just nodded. I know I should feel bad for Daniel but I was thrilled about the fact it was Jacob and me again. Edward and Bella must've noticed that too. I just hope they knew that another wedding was not coming anytime soon. I think the guests are still getting over the dilemma of the last one.

"So are we going on holiday this summer or what?" I asked looking at Jake.

"What? You wanna go?" He looked surprised.

"Um...YEAH!" I smiled. "We don't have to _do _anything there but you know it'd be fun."

"We should all go." Emmett suggested who was now standing in my doorway.

"Emmett why are you here?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. I've grown fond of you Jakie." Emmett grinned.

Oh joy. Emmett never grew fond of anything he either hated it, liked it, loved it, or got obsessive about it. I couldn't tell which one he felt towards Jake. Maybe he just wanted something to do. Emmett is probably the only vampire to ever get bored - in history.

"I don't know Emmett. That little villa is not big enough for all of us." Edward thought.

"Actually dude. It totally is. The only ones who actually need a bedroom are Jake and Nessie it'll be cool. and can't you send the cleaning staff on a break? Jeez they're there like every week."

"I don't know we have to ask Carlisle." Edward concluded. Does he always have to think through things logically?

Carlisle called a meeting in the living room. we couldn't have it in the dining room because the window was being replaced today. It was hard to get everyone into the living room because of limited seats but everyone got their place eventually.

"What's this about?" Rose asked annoyed. "We better not be moving again!"

"No Rosalie we're not moving. We've barely been here half a year there's no reason to move." Carlisle explained. "But we are going on vacation."

"That's no fun." Alice complained. "Hello? US VAMPIRES WE SPARKLE IN SUN!"

"Well NAW!" Emmett sighed. "We were thinking Isle Esme stupid."

"Oh." Alice smiled. "I've never been to your island before Esme what's it like?"

"Beautiful." Edward smiled looking at Bella. That look was so gross on so many levels.

"When are we going?" Esme asked. "I would love to but I have a ton of weddings this summer. I can't cancel them."

"Esme can't you find a temporary replacement?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I can try. Just tell me when we're going and how long for."

"That's what we're here to discuss."

"I think we should go for the whole summer." Alice smiled. "It'd be tons of fun!"

"Alice no. We can't stay away all summer you never know what might happen." Carlisle sighed.

"What will happen is that NOTHING will happen. Not if the puppies are staying behind." Rose suggested.

"Hell no are we letting you go sparkle in the sun while we stay here." Leah fought back. "I have had enough of this house I NEED to get OUT!"

"Leah said it. It's boring around here." Seth agreed.

"Fine. Just two weeks. Then Nessie has to see Renee and Charlie." Carlisle compromised.

"So all of us are going? We're going to need an extra bed." Esme said getting on the phone.

"We also need summer clothes so..." Emmett explained.

"YES SHOPPING!" Alice burst out and then ran out of the house faster than Jasper could catch her.

"We'll be back!" Jasper called as he ran after Alice.

"Okay so you all have to be in charge of something don't think you can get away with doing nothing." Carlisle glared at Emmett.

"Hey! I'll do my fair share only if my fair lady does too." Emmett said taking Rosalie's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Oh Emmett you're so romantic!" Rosalie batted her eyelashes.

"I know I'm AWESOME!"

"Then you have to ruin it." Rose snatched her hand back.

"Woo. Vacation with the vamps. It's what I've always wanted." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be like that. I don't think they've ever had a family vacation." I never really thought about if the Cullens had vacations. Probably not but this would be some fun.

"Oh! Rose we have to go shopping too!" Emmett jumped up.

"Why? Also should I be concerned that my husband is turning gay?" Rose asked concerned.

"No! We have to go shopping for TOYS!"

"Toys?"

"YEAH!"

"Emmett you're not five anymore."

"I know but come on! Like pool toys and sports equipment! Fun stuff!"

Now I get it. Emmett is such a big kid. Even I'm more mature than him. This conversation was getting really interesting and it was a shame that it was coming to an end.

"Emmett are you delusional. I am NOT going toy shopping."

"Fine! Nessie and Jakie can come with me!"

"Jake's got a new nickname!" I laughed as I got up to stand with Emmett. "I'm game!"

"Do I have to go?" asked Jake.

"YES!" Emmett demanded and pulled us out to his jeep.

Maybe he was only taking us so he could act like a kid and get away with it. I've seriously never met another vampire who was so willing to play on the toys on display in a shop. We must've went to every toy shop in Northern Ireland looking for toys that Emmett thought were suitable for our trip.

Although who was I to complain? This beat shopping with Alice anytime. We were having so much fun. Of course everything was fun with Emmett. What's a family without the fun big brother? We came home late that night and left Emmett to show everyone his new toys.

Sometimes I'll never understand Emmett and I'm afraid if I did get to understand him he might become boring. That night Jake and I were so tired from following Emmett around that we collapsed right on my bed and just slept. I'm sure Edward had come to check on me sometime during the night because I heard my door open and close.

That morning everyone was rushing around the house packing things for our trip. Turns out my family wastes no time at all when going somewhere. This was a good thing but also a bad thing. The good thing was I didn't have to pack, the bad thing was that everyone was rushing around so fast I think I was getting whiplash.

I can't believe we were leaving tonight! I was so excited to go on holiday with my family like normal people. Okay not entirely normal after all we were going to a secluded island that Carlisle had bought Esme. So maybe we weren't normal but we're Cullens nothing about us is relatively normal.

Just before we had everything loaded up in the cars I got a phone call. Daniel. I went away up into my room so I could talk to him. This was going to be weird. It was one thing to tell a guy you didn't like him anymore and it was a totally other thing to tell him you didn't really like him at all and were only using him to fill a void. I sighed and hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Renesmee. It's me Daniel."

"Oh hey Daniel what's up?"

"Not much what about you?"

"Turns out I'm going on holiday tonight. What did you want to call about?"

"Wow. Holiday where are you going?"

"Rio."

"That's cool. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up so we could do this face to face. It's cheesy and chicken on the phone."

"Oh okay. Come to my house like now. I have to leave in an hour."

"Okay see you."

"Bye." *click*

I went downstairs to wait for Daniel. Everyone else had finished loading the cars and were assuming normal human lifestyles. Jasper and Emmett were playing the PS3, Rosalie and Alice were reading fashion magazines, Edward and Bella were by the piano and the wolves were probably hiding out in Seth and Leah's room. This was good. They knew I had to talk to Daniel alone and they were giving me privacy, although I know they'll all be secretly listening even so.

Daniel showed up around ten minutes later. During the whole ten minutes I was pacing back and forth in the living room. Consulting how many ways this was going to go. I've never been dumped before and I've never broken up with someone before so I don't really know how it goes. Okay so I've been dumped before but that was a different kind of dump. Jacob didn't mean anything by it.

"Hey." I said smiling at Daniel I signalled for him to move outside so we could talk. I didn't really want him to see my family acting 'normal'.

"Hi," Daniel smiled too. "So about what I wanted to talk about..."

"Go ahead you can tell me anything."

"Okay..." Daniel's smile disappeared. "I think we should see other people."

"Why?" I asked. I had to play the part.

"Well, when I saw that guy standing at your door earlier looking at you I just thought he was your ex or something coming to take you back. I knew I had no chance against him so I'm calling it quits." I really felt bad for Daniel. I guess I shouldn't have led him onto believe something would happen between us.

"Oh," I looked down. "I'm sorry Daniel. It's just I've been through a lot the past two weeks and -"

"I know." He cut me off. "Apparently people are saying that guy is your fiancé."

"Great. This is just what I need." I sighed. "He is but he's not anymore. After he walked out on the wedding I sort of spiralled into a hole. You helped me out of that hole Daniel. Jacob was just here because he owed me an explanation. That never meant we were going to get back together." I was hoping he'd believe me. I know it's stupid to think he'd believe the shit I just gave him but he might.

"So why is he still here?" I guess he thought he had a chance.

"He's just lost. We have to leave him home tonight before we go on holiday." I could hear Alice inside explaining to everyone what's going to happen. Why couldn't she tell me if Daniel and I were going to work out! I really wanted to know whether or not I was wasting my time.

"Oh. Well I guess we could try again. If you're willing to..." Daniel blushed.

"Yeah. I would love to." I smiled.

"Cool. Well I'll call you." Daniel leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back. I couldn't help but feel seven sets of eyes staring at me and Daniel.

I pulled away a few seconds later. "We should move. My family is watching." He laughed and we went around to where his car was to have a moment. Okay so maybe it was more than a moment but I almost forgot what I was doing until someone tapped on the tinted glass.

EDWARD! I think he came out because of my thoughts. They were pretty bad but still... he could've sent BELLA! Having your dad come to break up you and your boyfriend is so...! At least he was polite about it. I almost didn't want to leave Daniel's car. I was worried about what Emmett would have to say... and then there was also what Jake would say.

Everyone else seemed to take it just fine. Except for maybe Edward who thought we went a bit too far. We got Emmett's crude comments about what would happen if I became pregnant with Daniel's baby and that got Jake started. Jacob wasn't mad. He told me he wasn't but I knew I was hurting him by staying with Daniel. EUGH! LOVE IS SO CONFUSING!

Me and Jacob didn't have much time to talk until we got on the plane. I was hoping he wouldn't tell me this was wrong or anything I wanted him to be a good friend... but would he?

* * *

**Okay if you didn't already know I've started the break away fanfiction story. The one about Rosalie and her stalker (See Chap 9 of this fanfiction). WHICH MEANS... I have to put this one on hold while I write up the break away story. DON'T WORRY! The break away story will be quite short 5 chaps maximum! :D Here's a link: h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6030792 / 1 / GOT_YA**

**Other than that I hope you liked this chap. In the last chap when I introduced Daniel, my friends thought it was a boy in my class. :P Luckily the last name was different. It was funny though. I'M NOT POSTING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! Miracle I know. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	17. Isle Esme

**I'm BACK! :D Yep I finished GOT YA! And now you finally get this! :) Did you miss it? I hope you did.**

**IMPORTANT: Daniel and Nessie don't last long in fact, this chapter helps sort of explain a lot about the complicated relationship. Also you should know I would NEVER EVER put Nessie with someone else when she's Jacob's imprint NEVER EVER EVER! Even if it seems like it. But it was only to make it more interesting. :)**

**Since it's been a while I think I owe you a previously: Jacob and Renesmee make up :) Too bad Nessie has a boyfriend :( They are going away to Isle Esme :D and here we have it!

* * *

**

**Renesmee's POV**

Once we had been past the plane flights and the boat trip we arrived at beautiful Isle Esme. Jacob and I didn't talk very much. We didn't mention Daniel and we didn't mention us. That meant limited conversation material. I slept a lot as did Jacob and that did speed up the journey a lot.

"Wow," Jacob said taking in the island, "and this was a gift to Esme?"

"Indeed," Carlisle smiled hugging Esme to his side.

We all got settled in next to no time because Jacob and I would be the only ones sleeping so we had a bedroom and food and so there was nothing else to get used to. There was so much to do in Isle Esme and we had the whole summer to enjoy it if we wanted to. I would've loved to but my mind was in a million and one places at the same time.

Was Jacob mad at me? Does Daniel really want to take me back? What if I did something with Jacob here? Would Daniel ever find out? Will I be with Daniel forever? Is Jacob jealous? I couldn't make my mind up about it and that really seemed to bug Alice.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE NESSIE!" Alice exclaimed from her towel on the beach. "I keep having visions of you with Daniel and then they are suddenly disappearing. What is up? Make up your mind and choose neither of them or something! I'm kind of losing it here!"

"She's already lost it," Emmett mumbled to Jasper and they both laughed. Alice glared at them and they shut up.

"Sorry Alice! I just can't choose! This is so hard!" I sighed and I went to sit with Alice and Rosalie. They weren't in the water like the rest of them or drying off because they were just in the water like Emmett and Jasper.

"No it's not. Honey are you sure you're not just _settling _for Daniel?" Rosalie asked pulling her sunglasses down to look at me when she said _settling _and pulled them back up again.

"_Settling_? What does that even mean?"

"It means you don't want to hurt someone but at the same time you don't want to go out with them, but you will anyway so you don't hurt them – hence, _settling_."

"Oh. No, I'm not sure that's what I'm doing. I want to go out with Daniel. I also want to be with Jake but I can't do both!"

"I knew we should've kept Jacob out of Bella's birth." Alice shook her head. "Then again if _you _hadn't been starving for blood then we wouldn't need him."

"Whatever it's done now and we have to deal with it." Rose snapped. Clearly she doesn't like the fact she almost killed Bella half a year ago. "Listen Renesmee the best advice we can give you is stick with Jacob. I know I can't believe I just said that but it's for the best, at least you know he won't break your heart."

"Too bad he almost did." I sighed.

"And you'll know if he does he'll always come back and you will always accept him."

"I hate that."

"Yes I know but at least you'll have someone that's yours forever and they can't do anything about it." Alice laughed.

"Well thanks guys. I still don't know what to do but I'll let you know when I make a decision." I walked down the beach into the water.

"Good so I can stop watching you for the time being!" Alice waved me off.

The next few days were pure bliss. I let go of all the thoughts and feelings I had and just had fun. It's been a while since I could just let go and be me. And you know what? It feels good.

We finally acted like a real family. On a real holiday but it was one of those nice exclusive holidays just you and your family and no one else. We explored the whole island in just about two days with no rush and then Emmett had to get bored and start this rant about getting a pool installed so that his beach toys wouldn't float away.

He got his wish and it wasn't a bad thing the pool was huge and the installers also installed a hot tub making this the best holiday resort in the world and we were here for free.

After about a month of fun we had to get back to reality 'one more week' Carlisle had told us because he had to get back to the hospital and Esme had to get back to planning weddings. Looks like we would have to lie and say we were somewhere that doesn't have the sun because as we all know – we don't tan.

After an extreme volleyball match we went into the house and washed up and just relaxed in the living room. It was boys versus girls and the boys won. Typical. No one knew Jacob could even play but he can and he can play hard. And because Jacob was playing they had an advantage Alice couldn't see them planning their attacks because Jacob was the one to enforce them.

"You guys cheated!" Rose complained for the hundredth time.

"No we didn't!" Emmett argued back. I wonder if their relationship always needed some sort of healthy competition, I just hope they don't push it too far.

"Oh my God shut up with it already!" We all yelled Rose and Emmett. Rosalie didn't like it when she lost and neither did Emmett but the sore loser out of both of them would have to be Emmett.

I know we all loved a good Rosalie versus Emmett argument now and then but we'd already had several while we have been here and it was getting annoying. We couldn't do that much without one of them turning it into a competition.

"I think we should all focus on the fact we have to go home in about six days and we should all have a nice time and not fight about it." Esme tsked at her way too old to pretend they don't know any better children. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"What can we do that we haven't done?" asked Bella.

"I don't know someone go up in the attic space to look, not you Emmett and not you either Rosalie. Edward you go look I'm sure there's something up there."

"Okay," Edward walked off to go look in the attic.

"I'm going to check if Jacob's okay," I walked off to find him. He got serious sun stroke out there today and so Carlisle had told Jake to stay inside for the rest of the day and sleep.

I nodded to Edward as I passed him in the hall way and stopped by Jacob's door. He was sleeping in the blue room, thank God someone had gotten round to getting a new head board, Bella told me what happened to the other one... I never want to hear about it again. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jacob called.

"Nessie," I called back.

"Come in," I pushed the door open to find Carlisle taking Jacob's temperature. What is the point? He's always running a high temperature and I'm surprised if it could get any hotter than it already was.

"How are you feeling?" I asked lying next to Jacob on the bed.

"Better," Jacob said sitting up a bit.

"You should be fine in a few hours Jake." Carlisle smiled and walked out of the room.

I was silently begging for him to come back. I didn't really know what to talk about with Jake. Not now, I had so many questions but if I did fire them all at him he might not tell the truth and if I don't then I'm stuck worrying. I wonder if it's the same way for him.

**Jacob's POV**

Thanks Carlisle. You know just get up and leave. What the hell do we talk about? I know what we can talk about but you know I have a lot of stuff to ask Nessie about and I don't know if she's willing to tell me. It's kind of crazy I know, but I just need to think this through. We used to be able to talk about everything and now with Daniel it's kind of like, 'can we talk about him?' it's getting weird and the longer I leave it the more questions come up.

Well at least she's happy... right? I mean I know she likes Daniel and everything but do I really know if she _loves _him. I know you don't have to love someone right away but you know what if Renesmee was? There was so much I wanted to know but the one question that kept playing on my mind was 'are you happy with Daniel?'.

"So..." Renesmee said breaking my reverie, "I was thinking that maybe we should just talk about this whole Daniel thing I mean really -"

"Are you happy with Daniel?" I burst out with. Shit. I didn't mean to do that but you know it's a start in the right direction, or a start in a downward spiral...

"What?" Renesmee thought for a second, "oh. Yes of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know it's just been on my mind a lot and I didn't mean to outburst like that. Sorry. But me being Mr Protective I just wanted to make sure you were happy."

"Well 'Mr Protective' I have to ask," She laughed, "are you mad at me?"

"For...?"

"Picking Daniel?"

"I was... then I thought about it. I can't really be mad when it was my fault you found Daniel. Not that it's a bad thing for you. But I have to accept this new found love you have and respect it until you move on."

"Oh. There's so much I don't understand!"

"I know I'm still getting used to it. I think I'm the reason your phone bill has gone up massively."

"That's you?" Nessie laughed.

"Guilty." I smiled, I missed this, just being with Nessie and hanging out it was just so natural. "So how's everything going with you and Daniel?"

"Can we really talk about this? I mean I know we can but do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do and you know it so stop hiding it and give me all the details."

"Okay well you know things are going quite well. I really like him and he really likes me. I just wish things would flow more naturally with us, like when they do when we're together."

"See, there's a distinct difference. Daniel can't imprint on you and if he did I'd have some problems. Things don't always go naturally with love, even Edward and Bella can explain that to you."

"I know, but me and Daniel aren't true love. You know? It's nothing like what we have."

Did she really just say that? What does that mean? That she really, really likes Daniel but she'll always love me more? In _that _way? More questions... would I get more answers?

"No I don't know exactly what you mean. What do we have?"

"Instant connection like we just know each other. Love is like that. I think I've read it enough times in books to get that type of thing but if it's like that for Daniel it's tough because I don't feel that way."

"You mean you want to break up with him?"

"I didn't say that! I just..." A tear rolled down Nessie's cheek. A hugged her close. "I don't know anymore..."

"You've been with him for a month have you talked to him?"

"Yeah a lot actually we talked about our holidays and how we missed each other. I just kept thinking something was off. I wasn't thinking about him all the time like you're supposed to and when I was it always brought up questions about you and me and him and..." Nessie started crying, hard. Soon Edward had to come in to see what was wrong.

"Relationship problems," I said as Nessie stopped crying.

"Edward I'm fine it's just something Jacob and I have to talk about." Nessie explained.

"Okay, hurry up will you? Emmett and I have found something we can do tomorrow!" Edward was literally bouncing on the bed. This was either a good sign or a bad sign. Mostly bad but that was going on my instinct.

Renesmee's POV

After talking to Jacob I realized what had to come. I. Had. To. Break. Up. With. Daniel. This is so annoying. I like Daniel and he knows I do and to be honest I think he loves me. But for me to say I don't want you anymore for the SECOND time. That just means total rejection. I can't do that to him! I am not that person! Just because anyone else can doesn't mean I can! Besides if I get someone to do it for me then I am a baby who can't even break up with someone face to face.

While I was thinking through all this I didn't realize what was going on in the room around me. Everyone was sort of... I don't even know. What was it about anyway? I looked around and then touched the person who was closet to me. I showed them a picture of confusion in was Edward so he understood what I meant.

"The boys want to play paint ball but Rosalie and Alice don't. Bella doesn't really have a problem, do you?" Edward asked.

Paint ball. They want to play paint ball? WHAT THE HELL? I know we're not normal vampires fuck we crossed that line ages ago but PAINT BALL? Seriously where do they get the ideas?

"Edward? Paint ball? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's fun especially here." He was acting like a big kid. What was I going to do to hold him back? Especially since his wife is also game.

"I guess I could play. Jake?" I asked. He was sitting on the other side of me.

"Yeah cool."

"Okay then it's sussed," Alice stood up to stand in the middle of the circle we all had formed. "Rosalie and I will be the game's referees. The rules are simple and the teams? We will choose. PLEASE WEAR SOMETHING OLD! If not I will fucking kill you. Although I'm already sure I have to kill Emmett for all the shirts he's ruined from the scavenger hunt."

"Alice, it was for clues!" Emmett defended himself.

"Whatever. Now go and sleep or whatever Rosalie and I have work to do." Alice smiled and sat down.

"Are Esme and Carlisle game?" asked Jasper looking towards them.

"Yeah. I've seen them play. Carlisle says every man for himself." Edward laughed.

"Awesome."

The next morning was sort of hell. Alice went through all the rules of the game and how she wanted it to be. Being Alice she was very specific I don't even know if she let Rosalie _do _anything. We weren't allowed in the trees, had to stay in the forest, Jake couldn't phase, Edward couldn't cheat, and you couldn't stay in one place for more than a few seconds. Alice and Rosalie would be in the trees so that they could over look everything to make sure we stuck to the rules.

Rosalie picked the teams. Which is surprising I didn't really think Alice let her help _that _much. So team leaders: Esme and Carlisle. Esme's team: Me, Jacob and Emmett. Carlisle's team: Jasper, Edward and Bella. I had a feeling my team was going to lose.

And just to be super sure that we wouldn't ruin our clothes Alice designed clothes for us to wear _just _to play paint ball in. God she's super obsessed with clothes. And that's not even the worst part. Rosalie also took the courtesy of making us girls tie our hair up tightly and put hats on. Just so we wouldn't get paint in our hair. Hats that made us look ridiculous.

The boys all laughed when they saw us so we were allowed to blast them with our paint guns just a few times for a head start. Of course Alice had to colour code EVERYTHING as well. Including the ground and the trees. My team had blue paint balls and Carlisle's team had green paint balls.

Soon the game was on and we all ran for it. We all started at different points around the perimeter of the forest. It was fun and it didn't matter who we hit or if we did hit something we kept running and hit anything that started to move. Half way through the game Alice was hit. You heard her the whole way through the forest and it was _Carlisle _who had hit her. He was trying to reload his gun and well... he failed.

Alice wasn't very happy but let it slide because if she didn't have Carlisle she wouldn't have all she has how. At the end of the day everyone including Rosalie and Alice were covered in paint. So it was a tie and we all could live with that. Rosalie and Alice got covered in paint at the end of the game because we all insisted they had to clean up too.

We had to spend a good two days in the forest cleaning it up and cleaning ourselves up too. Although I won't complain it was fun and that's all that mattered to us.

"We have to do this again!" Emmett smiled as he washed the last of the paint from his hair.

"I know but we can't just come here when we feel like it we have jobs and lives to pretend to live. The most important thing to do is hunt before we go back." Carlisle said. He was back to being Carlisle again.

On the last day in Isle Esme we didn't do that much. just laid on the beach and relaxed. We had finally taken all the evidence of the paint ball fight away and we had all hunted so there wasn't anything else to do.

"Renesmee?" I looked up to see Jacob standing in front of me.

"Hey, what's up Jake?"

"We still have to talk."

"Oh... okay." I got up and we walked into the forest away from everyone else. Before we left I saw Alice and Edward exchange glances and nods. "So what else do we have to talk about?"

"Quite a lot I think. Do you have anything to say before I start?"

"Yes. I don't know how to break up with Daniel." I confessed.

"It's not hard but maybe it is when he's your first break up. You need to discuss that with Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Bella I can't help you there. Anything else?"

"How do you tell someone that you were only dating them to fill a void and technically you do like them but not in _that _way and you're sorry for stringing them along?"

"Ask Bella. She told me. Not well, but you know I got the message."

"Okay. So what do you have to say?"

"I don't want you to break up with Daniel because of me." Okay now I am seriously confused. I will never understand Jacob at all. First he gives me the impression that I should in fact break up with Daniel and he did have valid points and the valid points were because of JACOB. If I shouldn't break up with Daniel because of Jacob why was I supposed to break up with him? No reason to I mean... if I can't use Jacob...

"Okay, I won't. I'll break up with him because it's the right thing to do. Before he gets hurt more than he already is."

"Good. Too bad I know you watch way too much TV than what's good for you." Shit. He knew what I was doing.

"Well what other reasons are there besides you?"

"Edward?"

"No. That's Shakespeare. At least he'll understand. Just leave that up to me."

"Okay I will."

"Thanks. Now your job is to find out how to fix us."

"What do you mean _how to fix us_?"

"Get us back to the way we were."

"We never were we were always are."

"What?"

"Okay then never mind. Look I'll get on it."

"Thanks again Jacob."

"You know it."

"Now carry me home." I begged as I jumped on to Jacob's back.

"Okay." He laughed as we started walking towards the house.

At least that was something sorted. I wonder how Jacob was going to mend our relationship. Whatever he does it's only going to make it stronger, we had a pretty strong relationship already. When we got into the house I had to phone Daniel. And I did exactly that.

_Ring ring._

"Hello?" Thank God Daniel answered the phone.

"Hey Daniel it's me."

"Hey!"

"I just wanted to know if you're doing anything on Monday."

"No. Why?"

"Because I'll be back from Forks by then I just wanted to see you."

"Okay. Can't wait. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Thanks. So how have you been?"

"Good, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"...I..." there was what sounded like fighting coming through the receiver.

"Daniel?"

"Nessie I have to go. Text you later?"

"Okay. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too."

_Click_.

Did I really have to say _I love you_?

* * *

***GASP* OMFG WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?**

**I would've had this up yesterday but I didn't write yesterday because I was tearing my hair out because of the homework I had. My school is still setting homework like what the hell? Oh and I wanted to let you all know that Mark, you know Mark from Got Ya and my school? Yeah he's moving school. I just thought you'd know so I can feel a little happier. Everyone was bound to find out anyway.**

**I also got sucked into this fanfiction while writing Got Ya/In Between Land and I want you to take a look. h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5072648 / 1 / Edward_Wallbanger It's called Edward Wallbanger and I LOVE it. :D I hope you like it and read it when you get the chance. Or you already have. :P**

**Oh and if you want to know will post Chap 12 of In Between Land tomorrow, if not then Saturday but NO LATER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	18. Daniel, Renesmee and Jacob

**Okay so um... yeah here have a chapter. I would've posted this earlier but I had internet troubles. But now it's fixed and you can have what you've been waiting for. To be honest I should have made you wait forever for this chapter. The whole will Nessie break up with him or not thing. But no, I'm nice like that. :)**

**I hope you like it. It was hard to write because first of all, some of you love Daniel and Nessie and some of you don't. It's hard to make everyone happy you know. :/

* * *

**

All the way back home from Isle Esme I kept thinking about what I was going to say to Daniel. There was nothing I could say that wouldn't hurt him. I knew I was going to have to do something with this whole relationship thing. How long could I really stay with Daniel until the truth came out? Or how long before I realized I really did love Daniel? Or maybe I'm being dumb about the whole thing.

It's hard to know for sure how I feel about Daniel and Jacob right now. Even if I don't know who I love the most I definatley love them. There's no denying the fact that I love them both, even if it is in two very different ways.

I sat beside Edward on the plane. Obviously he thought we needed to talk, he thought right. This was something I really didn't want to talk to Edward about but then again I couldn't _not _talk about it. Edward was one of those people you could tell anything to and he wouldn't tell another living soul if he promised.

"So, boy troubles eh? They can be bad but it works out in the end." Edward started. He wasn't seriously trying to be one of those TV dads was he? He sucks at that.

"So you say. Listen dad I know this is something that is weird for us to talk about but I really think if we are going to talk about this, we could at least do it our way."

"Okay, so why are your thoughts all mixed up then?"

"Because I can't choose between Daniel and Jacob and I know if I pick Jacob it'll kill Daniel and I know if I pick Daniel, Jacob will act cool when really he's pissed inside."

"Okay so it's a win – lose situation then. There really is no right or wrong answer."

"I know but if you're going to go on about listening to your heart that shit don't fly with me. I already tried it anyway. Not working out so well."

"Did you ever think about telling Daniel any of this? Jacob understands everything and will be okay with you being with Daniel none the wiser but if you told Daniel would he understand like Jacob does?"

"He might. Then again he might think it's totally insane and never speak to me again but it's all in trust right?"

"Exactly. I think you already know what you're plan is. Hopefully when you tell Daniel then you'll be able to decide who you want to be with. And don't do it the easy way by asking Alice!"

"Okay, okay I get it. I have to learn to deal with my problems face to face. Thanks dad."

"No problem Nessie. I'm here when you need me and I'm here when you don't. As long as you know I'm always here."

"Yep." I smiled at Edward. He's being nice to me. He's not telling me to stick with whoever he thinks is right for me. He's going to let me do this on my own. Wow. I'm I ready to do this on my own? I looked at Edward he was nodding at me. Okay so I can do this...

I can't do this. What the fuck was I thinking? I was standing outside my house waiting for Daniel to pick me up. Alice had dressed me up. Why? Because she had that natural power over me. It's kind of annoying especially now but if she didn't dress me up I would end up going to see Daniel looking like a tramp. That's the last thing I needed right now.

Wait a second. I should be able to do this. Of course right now this sounds like a bad movie but hey, it's kind of what it is. I feel like Bella. Will I always make the same mistakes she did? If so then I have a sucky life ahead of me. Sorry Bella but it seems that way.

Daniel had just pulled up at the moment I thought I might just go back inside and hide. But I didn't. People like me aren't like that. Hell, people like me are rare and barely exist. I had to do this because if I didn't I was going to have some problems with my love life.

I walked down to the car to meet him, I rapped on the tinted glass until the window slid down. "Hey," Daniel smiled. Pushing his glasses up his nose. I smiled and walked around to the other side of the car.

Daniel took us down to Lough Neigh so we could talk. It was a nice place when you got past the flies and more flies. It was a calm evening and not many people were around so we could at least have the quietness and privacy.

"How was your holiday?" Daniel asked sitting on the hood of his car. I followed.

"It was boring. We didn't do much not that we could. You know visiting families." I lied. Good thing I'm a good liar too. I couldn't say I went to Isle Esme and played paint ball. That sounds a bit bizarre.

"Yeah that can be a huge downer. Have you read any books for the summer reading list thing yet?"

Antrim Grammar have this fiction lists that they hand out every summer. We all have to read at least two of the books on the list. Of course, my family have already read them all or almost all of them and with the rate they read it didn't matter anyway. But to a human, it's the most tedious thing in the world.

"No. What about you? I haven't been thinking about it too much."

"I have sort of. I started to read 'Wuthering Heights' at the start of the summer but I couldn't be bothered with it. So I haven't touched it since I was going to France but it was only to move it so I wouldn't lose it."

"You don't like the book?"

"I do but I've read it before. I was doing a recap kind of thing but I guess I'd been through enough I could recite it now."

"Really? It's my favourite book. But does that actually count? If you've read it. Because that means we only have to read one and I can deal with that."

"I don't know. Just as long as they think you've read it it's okay."

I laughed and then I realized why I was here in the first place. "This isn't what I wanted to talk about."

"Then what's up?"

"Everything. The thing with Jacob is complicated. He's never just been my boyfriend. Jacob is in love with me and I mean REALLY in love with me. I don't know how to explain just how much he's in love with me. Of course I love him back, how could I not when he was trying so hard to please me? But then I fell in love with you and forgot about Jacob. I didn't think he would come back and then he did which sort of complicates it more. Jacob said he's willing to just be friends if I'm happy with you but I sort of think there's more than that to it you know?"

"Yes I think so." Daniel said taking a moment to let the information soak in. "I understand your love for him and your love for me. You care about us both and you don't want to hurt us but you're hurting us both anyway. It must be hard for you but I can't say I'm going to make it easier by stepping down for you. You have to know I'm in love with you too."

"I know you are and I'm in love with you too. This is getting hard to explain and I don't know what to do about it. I keep asking myself all these questions and I can't get answers to them. I've never had this type of thing happen to me before. I used to only be in love with Jacob. Jacob was the only person I ever needed. And then, well there was the wedding thing and it made everything complicated."

"So... if you had gotten married would you have still noticed me?"

"Yes of course I would've. Maybe I just wouldn't have accepted your date offer. Don't take it badly. I think I'm choosing you over him."

"Because of sympathy." Oh no this is NOT where this is going...

"No. Because you're not like anyone else I've ever met. Jacob has been trying too hard and I like the way you don't. You're just yourself and I love that about you. Don't think that Jacob is this amazing God whose going to change how I feel about you. He can't do that and if he could I wouldn't be here right now."

"I see your point. Thanks for explaining to me how much of a chance I have with you. If any. Come on." Daniel slid off the roof of the car and opened the driver's side door.

"Where are we going?" I slid off of the roof and got into the car.

"To get Jacob."

"Why?"

"He's part of this. So he should be here."

A few minutes later we were driving down to my house to get Jacob. Of course Daniel wanted to know why he was at my house but I just told him Jacob had taken up stalking me as his number one hobby. Good luck with that Jacob.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched out the window for Renesmee's return. I don't know why but I had a strange feeling something might happen to her tonight. Something bad. Then again it's because I'm an over protective fool. It's something that happens when you imprint. I sighed, there is so much included when you imprint and sometimes it gets to be too fucking much.

About half an hour later I saw Daniel's car pool up at the front. Over already? I saw Renesmee get out of the car and walk up to the door. Daniel didn't get out of the car or pull away. What was going on?

"Jake!" Renesmee called from the front hall. Oh. They needed me. Shit.

"Yeah," I called back. Scared shitless of how this was going to turn out.

"Will you put some real clothes on and come and talk with me and Daniel?"

"Yeah okay give me a sec." I called rushing out of the living room and upstairs.

Alice must've heard as she was standing on the landing with clothes ready for me. Sometimes I wish I could just hug the Cullens for always being in the right place at the right time, and someday I will, but that day wasn't today. I threw the clothes on with barely a 'thanks' to Alice and met Renesmee in the hall. She just nodded and pointed to the direction of the car.

Soon we were on our way to Lough Neigh. I had to laugh to myself about location choice perfect for Nessie. When we got there we got out of the car and sat at one of the picnic benches near the beach. Not many people were around and I knew this had to be fast because this place was closing up pretty soon.

"What's this about?" I asked playing clueless. I already knew what this was. Daniel wanted me dead, I could see it plain on his face.

"Us. All three of us apparently." Daniel said staring at Nessie. Looks like she was going to start.

"I need to talk to both of you about this whole love triangle thing. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean I don't. I have a pretty clear vision and this is clear as day." Nessie started, pointing at us three. "I don't want to have to choose between you but that's obviously what I have to do. Not that I want to or see the need to but I'm clearly hurting you both by keeping you all to myself."

"You're not hurting me." I protested. "You know how I feel about this. You know I'm cool with it."

"No I don't know that. I know you better than you know yourself Jake. I think I'm really hurting you because of this. I love you and I want to be with you but not as much as I want to be with Daniel."

"You're not hurting me. You don't want to be with me and I am accepting that." I still pressed my issue.

"Look, I just want to talk this out Jake. Stop making it hard."

"Okay. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not too sure but I can't keep both of you like this. I might as well not have any of you. I feel selfish. You are both fantastic guys and I really think you deserve better."

"You really need to stop with the guilt trip modest thing." Daniel smiled. "Renesmee maybe you should let Jacob and I talk. When we need you we will let you know but I think we need to get to know each other before we go on farther."

"Okay. I'm going to feed the ducks. Play nice boys." Renesmee got up and walked away.

We watched Renesmee walk away. Oh great. We were going to talk man to boy. This was no good. I couldn't do these type of talks.

"We need to make this easier for her." Daniel came out with as soon as Renesmee was out of ear shot.

"How? I can't not be there at her house. Dr and Mrs Cullen are letting me stay with them while my parents are at some sort of convention around the world. So we can't avoid her. And you and I both know we're not going to step down for the other man." I countered.

"I know. I guess we'd better do something. Obviously she doesn't want to choose between us but being men like we are we want her and only her and aren't willing to share. So how do we compromise?"

"You really think we can compromise? We can't split her in two like this any longer."

"I think that we should think about what she wants more than what she needs. She needs you Jacob. That's obvious but she wants me. When she doesn't want me anymore than she will go to her needs which would be you. That's the compromise."

"Her feelings for you could last for a few more solid years. Do you really think she'll still love me then?" I knew the answer but I just wanted to see if he could reassure me that everything was going to be okay when it clearly wasn't.

"She will. I see the way you guys look at each other. She doesn't give me that same look she gives you. I envy you Jacob. Let me have her while she wants me. You can have her when you get her. When she does want and need you. Because trust me, your time will be better than my time."

"Are you sure you're okay with that man?"

"Yes. My chances are thin with any other girl in our school. I would just like to be happy to think one girl actually liked me more than the others. Just this once. When it's over it'll be a dream and I will choose to think of it as so. Everything will be okay with us. I'm sure."

"Alright then. We should call Nessie back then."

And we did just that. Renesmee seemed to understand everything fine. Even if we left out a few of the details especially the compromise. The last thing we needed is for her to go ape shit because we made a deal with one another.

"So you're not going to fight or make this complicated?" Renesmee asked.

"No. And if we could make it more complicated I would be amazed." Daniel laughed.

"Okay well thanks for sorting this out guys. Now come on! One of you owes me a date!" Renesmee stood up and pulled us both with her. Looks like we weren't going to get away with this empty handed.

**Renesmee's POV**

I'm glad that Daniel and Jacob settled their differences. I know they didn't hate each other but I know that they would or already secretly did. At least now I know how they feel about one another and won't have to worry about hurting them so much.

When we had everything sorted out I made them take me shopping. Both of the guys groaned about it but didn't deny to go. So I got whatever I wanted and it was fun for the most part. Most of the time Daniel and Jacob started talking to each other and acting like they were friends. So I didn't really need to go shopping I just wanted to bring them closer together.

Daniel left me and Jacob back home around eleven. I sat in the back while both of them started a conversation on sports. There was no way I wanted to go into that conversation with them. It was about the world cup. I just sighed, boys and sports. Would it ever change?

"Come on Jake." I said. I was standing at the passenger side of the car with my shopping bags in hand. Over the car I could see Alice at the living room window nodding in approval at my purchases.

"Okay coming in a second." Jake said and went back to his conversation.

"JAKE!" I yelled.

"Coming now!" Jacob said getting out of the car. "See you later Daniel."

"Okay. See you." Daniel waved as Jake ran off into the house ahead of me. Daniel got out of the car to say goodbye to me.

"So your friends now?" I asked Daniel setting my bags down to hug him.

"I think so." Daniel smiled hugging back.

"Well I'm really happy for you." I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm happy that you're happy."

I laughed and kissed Daniel goodbye. The kiss was a soft one but meaningful. I hugged him one last time and lifted my bags to walk off.

"Do need help?" Daniel asked watching me walk away.

"No I'm fine. See you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." I smiled to myself as I walked into the living room. almost everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"What?" I asked setting my bags down and sitting next to Bella.

"Nothing. Just the fact that you're glowing." Alice smiled. She got up to inspect my shopping bags.

"I am?" I felt my cheeks like you could feel them glowing.

"Yep. What happened when you were out?" asked Bella.

"Nothing really. Daniel and Jacob made a truce."

"And how did that go?" Edward asked. They were really being nosy.

"Pretty well. So what are we doing tomorrow?" I really didn't want to keep telling them about my love life it's bad enough Edward already knows.

"I don't know. Nothing really why?" Edward replied.

"Just wondering. I was thinking about going out."

"Where?"

"Just anywhere."

"I can take her somewhere if you want." Emmett butt in.

"Where could you possibly take a teenage girl that would be fun." Rosalie asked, amused by her husband's outburst.

"Portrush." Emmett said proudly.

"Yes but will it rain tomorrow?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Hmm... no but constant cloud cover." Alice replied.

"I guess we could go. What's in Portrush?" I asked.

"An amusement park." Emmett replied simply.

"Cool. Can't wait." Rosalie sighed.

It's amazing to see how Rosalie and Emmett's relationship worked. They didn't have very much in common except the happiness of one another and even that isn't enough sometimes. I just hope they don't end up breaking up. Although it seems impossible.

I decided then to go to bed. I had, had enough of my family for one day. When I got upstairs Jacob was already there. I smiled and climbed into bed beside him.

"You're still going to sleep in the same bed as me?" Jacob asked.

"Well if not then you're moving this is my room." I said pointing to the door.

"Okay, okay so I won't protest." Jacob laughed.

"Are you coming to Portrush with us tomorrow?" I lay down.

"I guess I have nothing better to do. Leah and Seth are heading down to Forks tomorrow."

"And you're not going?"

"Nah. Not unless you're going." He looked hopeful.

"Sorry. We can go soon okay?"

"Okay. Good night." Jacob kissed my forehead.

"Good night Jacob."

* * *

**THE END!...**

**Of the chapter. ;) Trust me if this was the end I think I would have to rethink my writing technique. But it's not. :D**

**So tell me... did I make the right choice or is this a bunch of shit to you all? I need to know because right now I don't know if this chapter makes sense. Okay and I also want to know if you guys want me to write about Seth and Leah's trip to Forks. I will write it if you want me to but I don't have to. Just something I thought you might be interested in. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	19. Strange Things Happen When With Family

***UPDATE* (A/N see the bottom author's note!) I am magic. :P I honestly thought I wasn't going to get this up. Okay so I couldn't do it tomorrow because I'm going out for my birthday so you know I couldn't write then. I was also swamped tonight my Maths. :(**

**Oh and I realized while writing this that my English teacher has got me addicted to using commas in my writing. It's annoying but I am thankful I found a new writing technique. :)**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to Jacob's soft snoring in my ear. He had a nice sleep last night. I didn't. My dream was over crowded with a whole load of things going on at once. My dream never focused on one thing too long and kept changing around, so much, it almost gave me whiplash.

I lay in bed for a while. I was in no rush to start today's activities. Even though I could hear Emmett outside my door waiting for the moment I would make a sound that I was awake so he could tell the whole house it was time to go. Ha, too bad Emmett I have to hunt. I sighed as I cuddled back into Jacob's side. He welcomed me with open arms, even in his sleep, it was like he awake in a way.

"Nessie," Jake mumbled in his sleep. I smiled at him; he was so cute when he slept. He would probably hate me if I said that to him. I wonder what he could be dreaming about. Normally, Jake was up before me hanging out with Seth or something, must be a good dream.

"Emmett could you please step away from our daughter's door?" I heard Edward's hushed yet annoyed voice coming through my door.

"Fine, just tell me when she wakes up. I've been waiting for hours!" Emmett stomped off. I chuckled silently as Jacob turned away from me. I also heard Edward and Bella chuckle as they knocked on my door.

I decided to get up to open the door seeing as I was awake. I got out of bed and put my slippers and dressing gown on, on my way to the door. I don't know why I bothered to put my dressing gown on it wasn't cold in the house. Just some sort of automatic thing so Edward doesn't disapprove of my nightwear, which he often does because Alice picks it out.

"Hey mum and dad," I smiled as they walked through the open door.

"Hi sweetie," Bella smiled hugging me before going to sit with Edward on the loveseat in the corner of my room. I followed sitting on the floor in front of them.

"So what's up? Can't you guys contain you're excitement and wait outside my door like Emmett?" I joked.

"It's not that." Edward said. Of course not. Nothing is ever simple when my parents come into my room in the morning. "We need to talk to you."

"Okay I got that much dad. What's going on?"

"You're mind was very crowded last night. I got worried and wanted to wake you but Bella thought it was best I didn't. We just want to make sure everything is okay." Edward explained.

Stupid mind reader. "I think everything was okay. Did you see anything wrong happening?" I asked. All the things in my mind were good things, I was sure of that, what had Edward so concerned?

"No, I just wanted to know why you were thinking of all those things. It almost seemed like you were trying to hold onto them, like you were going to lose the person in your thoughts. You know like if you were going to lose Jacob and you knew it so you keep thinking of the happy times with him instead of facing what's coming."

"Oh. I don't think I'm going to lose Daniel or Jacob anytime soon. Unless you know something did happen..." Thanks Edward, thanks a lot, you got me worried.

"Listen we're just trying to make sure you don't get hurt with this love triangle." Bella half smiled and shook her head. "Edward, she's turning into me."

"I don't think that's possible. But I do see some resemblance in her actions." Edward laughed.

"Would you guys continue that conversation somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep!" Jacob complained throwing a pillow at Edward. Edward caught the pillow before it made contact with him and threw it back at Jacob.

"Okay then we're going. Just get up soon, we have to leave as soon as we can, or you can have Emmett to deal with." I said standing up and walking out of my room Edward and Bella in tow.

We went into Edward and Bella's room to talk more about my boy troubles. Bella listened and gave me advice while Edward had an almost silent conversation with himself about whether or no he should stop Emmett from barging into the room at any given moment. It was nice to see one of my parents being supportive.

I told Bella everything that had happened at the Lough and my secret thought of how I thought something was going to happen that would make me lose either Daniel or Jacob. I know it sounded stupid but you know it's not like I had to be sure about everything in my life, Bella told me it was okay to worry about things like losing boys, and it was only natural.

After that discussion was over we turned our attention to Edward still silently debating with himself and apparently Emmett's thoughts. He didn't really seem to be acknowledging Bella and my presence.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Edward?" still nothing. Bella sighed and closed her eyes. It looked like she was pushing her mental shield away to get Edward's attention with her thoughts.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!" Edward exploded turning to face his wife. "YOU DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!"

"Well it was the only way to get your attention." Bella smiled and if she could still blushed, she would've turned cherry red at this moment.

"Next time try a little less terrifying thought." Edward said hugging Bella close to him. The cliff diving memory. It always brought Edward to invisible tears. I had to give Bella props on that one.

"Okay. Well come on we have to hunt. Or you will be the main attraction today." Bella laughed as she walked into the closet to change.

"I'll be ready soon," I said reaching for the door. Edward stopped me before I could turn the handle.

"Wait. Let me go first. Emmett is out there waiting for you." Edward said.

I laughed. He sounded like an secret agent, double 0 mind reader. Yep. Sounded just like him. Edward opened the door and attacked Emmett who was standing opposite the door. They both fell over the banister on the landing and fell down the stairs. I laughed at them as I walked across the hall into my room.

Jacob had gotten up, or at least moved from the bed since all I could see was an empty bed with a mess of sheets and pillows all around. Jacob sure was a heavy sleeper. I was sure he fell off of the bed at least three times last night and he just got right up again and landed beside me. That meant the sheets and pillows would naturally go everywhere.

"JAKE!" I yelled.

"What?" Came the sound from the bathroom. Jacob was brushing his teeth.

"You better be making the bed this morning because I'm not." I called as I walked into the closet.

"Fine," He called back but it was muffled because of the toothbrush in his mouth. "I just wanted to let you know that if I have to make the bed you have to do my laundry."

I groaned and closed the closet door behind me. Jacob had always had a way of twisting the deal so he got the better end of the stick. I sat down on a chair by the rack of clothes nearest to the door. _Summer clothes _read the sign above the rack. Alice had bought me this stuff yesterday so I had to see what she got me. I might wear some of it today. Fat chance I'll wear them in the way she matched them up but you know at least I would wear the clothes.

I looked through the bags and decided to open a few of them after realizing she got the clothes all in the same shop. A miracle for Alice. I finally decided on a simple pink camisole with a long flowing blue skirt with matching blue cardigan. Then there was a knock on the closet door.

"Nessie?" it was Jake. "Are you done can I come in and get my clothes now?" He sounded a little unsure of himself. I wondered what was going on.

"Coming," I said putting the cap back on my lipstick and opening the closet door. There he was standing in front of the door, naked. What the hell? "Jake?"

"Yeah well you see, Emmett decided I'd spent long enough in the shower so he shut the water off and took my towels so I had to get dressed right away." Jacob said in a rush making his way over to the small corner where Alice kept his clothes.

"He's really excited for today then." I laughed. Turning away as Jacob put on some clothes. We still were going through the first stages in our relationship that was put on hold because of Daniel and I.

"Yeah I know. I'm still mad at him for it."

"So you should be." I said going to do the rest of my makeup. Alice and Rosalie taught me this trick on how to hunt and not smudge your lipstick, lifesavers those two are.

"Okay well Emmett told me to tell you to hurry the fuck up." Jacob said looking at himself in the full length mirror before leaving the closet.

"Thanks," I called as I finished off my makeup. I put my shoes on before going downstairs.

I regretted coming downstairs. Everyone was crouched around defensively in the middle of the living room. In the middle of the circle they were crouched in, there was, in a cage, Emmett. What the hell? Does my family do anything normally?

"What are you doing?" I asked raising my right eyebrow.

"Stopping Emmett from attacking someone else." Edward said standing up. "I'm going to take Renesmee on a hunt stay here." He told everyone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Emmett thought getting Jacob up would help us get out of here faster. We didn't want the same thing to happen to you." Edward explained.

"Oh, thanks." I said. If Emmett had done something to me he wouldn't be going out today.

Hunting with Edward was normally quiet. Like today he had nothing to say which was a good thing, I really don't like the father-daughter talks he feels he must have with me. Edward did say something to me on our way back home though. "Whatever you do don't let Emmett drag you around like you're some puppet. We have sort of ban him from every amusement park possible. I can't believe he found another one." Edward shook his head.

So that's my mission today: Keep A Safe Distance Away From Emmett Cullen, simple yet deadly. I could see how he was excited though. The fact I'd never been on a ride with him was something he found unacceptable. Emmett wanted me to ride with him in his jeep on the way to Portrush but Alice stopped him.

"Nuh uh. She's riding in the Porsche with me and Rose." Alice stopped Emmett from putting his keys in the ignition.

"Why?" Emmett sulked and slid down in his seat.

"Because one, you're at least ninety something and shouldn't be acting like a child and two, you're jeep is a death trap with you behind the wheel." Rosalie explained as Alice got me safely out of the metal death trap.

"Thank you!" I yelled as we were safely in Alice's Porsche. Never have I been so thankful that Alice took bribes.

"No problem. Stick with us and we will keep you safe from Emmett." Rosalie smiled. "Do you remember that time we were in Florida and Emmett purposely got himself locked in?" Rosalie asked Alice as she started up her Porsche.

"Yes, I do. He was so upset he couldn't play in it during the day that he locked himself in to play at night. We had to go searching for him the next day." Alice chuckled to herself. "I can't believe he got off so easy. There was that time he broke into one of the movies that was filming in Vancouver and he didn't get yelled at, at all until we actually _saw _the movie where he was."

"Yep. I think this is my hubby living it up while he can. Living like any day could be his last, which is exactly the case so I won't blame him."

"I think you should sometimes. Edward said he had several ways about going to wake Renesmee this morning." Alice warned, we were now leaving Antrim and Alice was about to hit the motorway.

"I know. I draw the line at getting Renesmee involved."

I didn't realize until then how protective Rosalie and Alice were of me. I knew Bella and Edward were protective but Rosalie and Alice were normally there before them. Something told me that this was something I was going to have to get used to. Not that it bothered me, considering I'd rather talk to them about my boy troubles than _Edward_.

On the way to Portrush I listened to Alice and Rosalie talk about almost everything under the sun. Their husbands, school, fashion, shopping, music, Edward (he became like a whole topic on his own, who knew Edward was so interesting to his sisters?), Jacob (which I had my say in, I only told them to shut up about Jacob), books, movies, friends and a whole lot more.

When we finally got out of the car I had to stretch my legs. Even with Alice's fast driving (well as fast as she could go without getting stopped) the journey was pretty long and Alice's car doesn't have very much leg room in the back.

Emmett was the first here on the beach. He was so random. Esme and Carlisle couldn't come because they had to work and they trusted Alice and Edward with the responsibility of Emmett, somehow that didn't look like it was going to go well. Emmett was acting like a child of five years old before Rosalie called to him.

"EMMETT CULLEN GET OVER HERE NOW!" Rosalie bellowed and Emmett was over in a matter of seconds like a little Beverley Hills dog running to its rich bitch of an owner.

"Yes Rose?" asked Emmett. Sucking up and desperate to please, yep Beverly Hills dog for sure.

"Behave today. I swear if you slip up I will ban you from contact with me." Wow. Maybe Rose should be the one 'policing' Emmett.

"WHAT? You know I can't live without you!" Emmett pleaded staring at Rosalie's chest.

"Good, then you'll listen. Now go sit in your jeep until the rest are here." Rosalie pointed to Emmett's car. When Emmett had obeyed Rosalie went back to talking to Alice like it was natural to yell at her husband like that, which, with Emmett, it probably was.

Soon everyone was in the tiny car park in front of the beach. We didn't have much discussion of where we were going first. We all just followed Emmett into Barry's amusement park. I won't lie, for Antrim, this place was pretty cool. Not that I'd ever been to an amusement park before.

There was so much to do Emmett wanted to go on everything at once. It was insane the way he acted like a kid in a candy store. And we didn't protest when Emmett claimed what he wanted to do. No one wanted to protest in case Emmett threw a tantrum in the middle of this place, which of course would be worse than a normal five year old one.

After ten minutes of yes, no, maybe decisions Emmett decided to go on the Ghost train first. We all went actually. Something about fake monsters scaring humans was amusing to us. Of course Emmett was always one to overreact being human so he screamed over dramatically when anything popped out of the darkness.

When the ride was over and we left got out of our seats the ticket man actually went over Emmett and asked if he was okay because of all the screaming he'd heard. Emmett laughed and just replied with a 'scary movie' excuse and walked off.

Halfway through the day of following Emmett and riding what he wanted to ride I thought someone was following me. But not a member of my family, just someone randomly. I just shrugged it off and thought it was some boy from school playing a joke on me, until he sat down beside me in the bumper car I was about to drive.

"Hey stranger," the person said. I jumped and stopped talking to Jacob to find out who I was facing. Daniel.

"Hey!" I smiled. "Small world?"

"Yeah I know!"

"Um... if we're going to talk can you drive because I suck at this." I smiled. He laughed and we swapped places and the bell rang telling us we could start.

"So what brings you here today?"

"Emmett. And a whole load of change." I laughed.

"Huh, the big kid. I'm here with some friends from school." He nodded to several of the familiar faces I saw in the cars around us.

"I know it was actually kind of last minute. Emmett blasted us all out of bed this morning to drag us here."

"So you're not having fun?" Daniel turned to look at me as Emmett crashed behind us.

"I am but you know after the morning shock wore off."

"Glad to hear it." Daniel started following Emmett trying to get him back for the disturbed moment.

I laughed as we didn't hit Emmett but we hit Edward instead causing a huge chase as we kept bumping into the wrong people. When the bell sounded telling us our time was up Emmett was protesting for another go but we all dragged him away because a huge line was forming.

Daniel hung out with me and my family for the rest of the day. He didn't really care he blew off his friends and his friends really didn't give a shit either. Eventually Daniel and I went off on our own leaving everyone including Jacob on 'Emmett patrol'.

I felt bad leaving Jacob but I wanted to spend time with Daniel when we weren't forced to talk it out or we were with people. Daniel was really sweet to me, treating me like we were on a date, which we kinda were even if no one actually said the word.

The end of the date was actually pretty weird we were just walking around Barry's holding hands and acting like a normal couple when Alice came bounding up to us.

"Alice? What's up?" I asked immediately.

"It's...a...long...story..." Alice started pretending like she was out of breath. "You...me...go...now!" Alice yanked at my free arm.

"Alice? What the hell? Come on give me some sort of explanation." I said not moving.

"No time!" Alice said 'getting her breath back'. "I'll explain on the way if you must just come on! Daniel too if you really must!"

I gave in letting Alice drag me and Daniel around the amusement park pushing past people as she went, until we came back to the car park we started in. Emmett was 'passed out' beside his car. Seriously, what the hell was going on. Were we being 'Punked'?

"Emmett!" I yelled letting go of Alice and Daniel's hands bending down beside him. "What happened?"

Edward, who was low beside me, chuckled and answered in a very low tone so Daniel wouldn't hear. "He's playing this up more than we wanted him too. This is just an interesting way of saying your date's over."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I barely said to Edward as I stood up to tell Daniel what was going on. "Basically, I have to go because my family is being weird. Normally when they act it's a sign that we have to go. So I'm really sorry about my weird family and I hope we can do this without them sometime."

"Yes, I hope so too." Daniel laughed as he kissed me deeply. "I missed you when you were gone."

"I missed you too," I mumbled against his lips. I pulled him closer to me giving my family the 'you-started-it-by-annoying-me-so-I'm-going-to-annoy-you' signal.

Finally after Daniel and I putting up with about ten minutes of very loud throat clearing we finally ended our kiss goodbye. When Daniel was long gone I didn't look at any of my family as I made my way to Alice's Porsche and pried the locked door open without Alice touching the lock and throwing myself into the back seat.

_Thanks Edward. Way to end a date. It's nice to know how it'll be when Jacob and I really do start dating. _I sighed. As Edward pointed to Emmett as he got into his Volvo. He got my message.

Rosalie and Alice wanted to know how my date went but I didn't talk to them. I was still mad at them for being a part of Emmett's plan to ruin my date. They tried to apologize but I wasn't going to speak because I knew if I did pure hatred was going to come out, I was also more mad at Emmett than anyone to be honest.

When I got into the house I shut myself in my room, locked the door, and hid in my closet. I knew soon Edward or Alice was going to find out where I was and pick the lock and come and see me but I didn't care. The time I had now was important. Something told me they were going to be either concerned or mad at me for being so rude. Not that I cared.

* * *

**I have an explanation to Renesmee's bitchiness towards the end. :) It's coming in the next chapter. So yes you do have to wait. I was excited today when I got an email saying that TNGUS had updated. I was even happier when I got another email saying twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT had started a new story. :) So if you have to read something while I am gone. GO find TNGUS by angrybadgergirl or This is me by twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT.**

**Oh and I made a bet with XxDaAshersxX that I could stop talking about Twilight for a week. Should be fun but I HAVE TO STOP POSTING FANFICTION. :( Quite sad really. I wish I could but you will get ONE MILLION and one emails from me about this. :) (well not a million and one but you get the point.) :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	20. FML

**GREAT NEWS I FOUND A LOOPHOLE! :D I can't tell you in case XxDaAshersxX finds out. But hey you guys shouldn't call me a cheater when your getting a good story!**

**I hope you like this... Took me a while to decide what way I was going to write this and here it is.

* * *

**

It's amazing how fast Alice was to pick up what was wrong with me. She was at my door with a pink present. Oh no. Not _that._

"Thanks Alice," I said taking the box from her.

"No problem. By the way I'm sorry about Edward's little stunt. A should have stopped him." Alice shook her head.

"It's okay. This summer is the most interesting I can give you that."

"I know. We never do anything over the summer but thanks to you we can. Carlisle would've never let us do anything after Emmett's theme park addiction. I'm glad he changed his mind." Alice smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm off to the bathroom be back soon."

"Okay." Alice watched me walk off.

I'm so glad she can see what's going to happen before it happened so I didn't have to tell her what was wrong. I am also glad that no one else got to me before her. Especially if it was Edward or someone.

"Thanks again Alice," I said stepping out of the bathroom.

"No problem. Just remember the next time okay?"

"Yeah."

After I had apologized to everyone and called Daniel to tell him that I was fine and he shouldn't worry about what happened today I relaxed. I didn't have anything else to do. I could start reading those stupid English books but there was no fun in that. They were all boring ones the school pick for you.

"Great news everyone." Esme smiled as she came into the living room where we were being normal teenagers. It's not often that happens normally we are sitting staring into space lost in our own thoughts.

"What?" we all asked at the same time.

"We're going shopping tomorrow."

"YES!" Alice jumped up all excited.

"School shopping."

"Oh." Alice sighed and sat back down.

"What do you mean school shopping? We don't need that much and our uniforms are fine." Edward argued. He hated this idea too.

"Not everyone's uniform is fine. Emmett ripped his blazer and Bella split her skirt."

"I can't walk in skirts that tight!" Bella defended herself.

"How did you rip your blazer?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know. Oh! Yeah! I was reaching for a football reached too far back and yeah..." Emmett explained.

We all laughed.

"Thanks for sharing Emmett." Esme shook her head. "So I want you up and ready to go by seven."

"Why seven?" asked Rosalie.

"Because I have to go meet a client at eight and I was thinking an hour would be enough time to get everybody what they needed and then Alice can go wild."

"YAY!" Alice exclaimed again.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" I asked Esme watching Alice as she took out a clothes catalogue.

"No but you have to deal with it. Just make sure she doesn't max out her card and everything should be fine."

"It's not as easy as it sounds." Edward warned.

I already guessed that much. No one should let Alice near an outlet store with a credit card. Something told me that, that wasn't possible. We were all going to be following Alice around carrying her millions of shopping bags by the end of tomorrow.

"I'll control myself," Alice promised a twisted gleam in her eye. "You know me Edward, I stick to my word."

"Not with shopping you don't." Edward shook his head at his little sister's shopping addiction.

"Fine, you don't have to come afterwards then."

"Unfortunately I do." I sighed.

"You don't like shopping with me?" Alice asked her voice had risen by at least two octaves.

"I do but I wanted to hang out with Daniel. You know without the intrusion of my family this time."

"Oh, I get it. Suddenly this guy comes into your life and you're _two timing me_?" Alice started getting over dramatic which she did before the hysterics began.

"Alice chill, I can go shopping with you any time."

"Not down south you don't."

"You're going down south?" Jasper looked concerned.

"Yes. I want new clothes from somewhere else!"

"Whatever." He obviously knew this was strictly clothes business and he didn't have to worry.

I laughed and went to bed. Today had been kind of a rush. Jacob was again, in the room before me. He was sitting on the edge of the bed arguing whether we were okay to be together or not. Maybe he thought I was pissed at him, which wasn't the case. I let him know that, without saying a word. I just sat next to him and cuddled into him until he moved his arms to put them around me.

"I'm okay you know Jacob. Just Aunt Flo." I sighed.

"What the fu- oh."

"Yeah," I sighed again. "A real downer most of the time."

"At last you can have kids." Jacob smiled.

"Yes, Rosalie is envious. I live forever AND can have a family." I got up then to go to the closet to find something to wear tonight. Whatever I wore it wasn't going to be a nightdress. Those things were deadly to me at this time of month.

I came back into the bedroom half an hour later in one of Jacob's huge t shirts and a pair of jogging bottoms. He smiled at me when he saw me. I just think it was the fact I was wearing his t shirt apart from anything else.

I lay in Jacob's arms thinking about how weird this was. I had a boyfriend but I'd rather be lying in Jacob's arms than _his_. I wanted Daniel and I date more but I couldn't stand it if Jacob and I went on a date. I wanted Daniel to get along with my parents but I didn't care if Jacob did or not. There was so much I wanted for both of them or didn't want but I wouldn't be able to keep everything in check.

Soon I must've fallen asleep because I was woken up by Edward whispering a sorry in my ear as he darted out the room.

"GOOD MORNING RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" I heard Alice scream into a mega phone. Fuck! She was worse than Emmett at times.

"FUCK YOU ALICE!" I yelled and turned closer into Jake.

"RENESMEE GET YOUR ASS UP!" Alice screeched again.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"NO WAY EDWARD!" Alice said into the mega phone.

"SERIOUSLY ALL OF YOU FUCK UP!" Jacob yelled louder than all of us, even Alice.

I heard Alice stomp off to her room letting me and Jacob have our moment. Lying in bed was me Jacob's favourite thing to do. If there was a gold medal for this kind of thing me and Jake would win it.

Half an hour later I felt like the whole routine was about to start again so I got out of bed before Alice turned on her mega phone. She'd already snuck into the closet to set out my clothes for today. I didn't complain I wasn't in the mood to pick out my own clothes. I stuck them on and left the room going to get Alice when suddenly tiny arms were around me.

"Alice what the hell?" I yelled as she pulled me back into her room.

"Sorry! I want to know if you are going with me or not."

"You're giving me a choice?"

"Yes, aunts are forever and boys are not. So I can let you have your fun, as long as I know you'll be crawling back to me." Alice smiled a wicked smile.

"Okay well I'm going to go out with Daniel. He called about five minutes ago."

"Oh I know. Which is why I have no choice but to let you go." Alice sighed.

"Aw, don't feel too bad. Why don't you take Bella?"

"I can't. Edward told me to stop treating Bella like a doll."

I laughed and walked out on Alice. She really had some shopping problems and I really wanted her to get help – fast. Everyone was ready to go when I got downstairs.

Going shopping with my whole family was so embarrassing. First we had to stop at Tescos to buy more food for Jake, Seth and Leah. And of course Emmett would take this an excuse to act over human. He does this all the time but still no one gives him a second glance, except for the shoppers.

Emmett was just a huge six year old begging for sweets, hideous shoes and taking things out of the trolley. He's going to have to stop acting like this or one day he's going to get killed, not by who you think but by a pack of angry vampires.

After about an hour of shopping at human speed and Emmett's tantrum Esme gave up and walked out of the shop leaving her trolley in the middle of an aisle. We all followed not happy with our brother whatsoever.

"Emmett what the fuck is wrong with you?" We all asked when we left the shop.

"What? It's called being human." Emmett shrugged.

"Seventeen year old humans don't do that in the middle of a store." Edward hissed.

"Whatever."

We walked in silence to Wallace's. When we got there Esme spoke quickly and with purpose. You could tell she was mad at Emmett's little stunt too. Soon we had our new uniforms and things and Esme left us to the rest of the day. She didn't really care because she was focused on this huge wedding project.

I said goodbye to my family as I went to find Daniel who said he would meet in the town. Just like he promised, Daniel was standing outside Wallace's. I smiled as I surprised him by jumping on his back.

"Hey!" Daniel laughed as he stumbled forward but didn't fall.

"Hey!" I smiled as he carried me to his car.

Then I was shocked. Leaning against Daniel's car was. Jacob.

I stopped laughing along with Daniel as he pulled me off his back to look at him. I wondered for a moment, did Daniel invite him along?

"Nessie?" Daniel asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Did you invite Jake?" I asked.

"What?" he turned around to see Jacob approaching us. This can't be good.

"Jacob?"

"Nessie can we talk?" Jacob said not looking at Daniel.

"Okay?"

Jacob pulled me away from Daniel into an alleyway. Something told me this was not going to be happy or pleasurable. What was going on.

"This is killing me." Jacob said almost in tears.

"What?" I asked my voice breaking.

"You and _him _I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Be okay with you being with someone else. I've tried so hard and now I can't stand it."

"Oh, Jake." I hugged him close to me. "You know it wasn't going to last between Daniel and I. I want you and only you."

"I know. I guess I don't listen to myself when I say things like that. I only want you too. Maybe I'm being selfish but I need you in my life." Jacob lifted me up so he could kiss me with ease. I groaned and pulled back.

"You can be as selfish as you want." I smiled. "Look Jake, if you had told me earlier about this I would've been able to do something."

"I'm sorry I didn't but you were happy and then I saw you together while I was standing by Daniel's car. It reminded me of us when you were younger, then I had to say something."

"Oh Jake." I said again. We stayed in the alleyway for a little while longer just staring at each other. Until I sighed and signalled for him to put me down. He obeyed and had a confused look on his face.

"I have to sort this whole Daniel thing out. Be back." I smiled as I walked out of the alleyway. A hand came out of a second alleyway and pulled me in – Daniel.

"We have to talk." He said looking heartbroken.

"Welcome to the club," I sighed.

"I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What?"

"It's over Nessie."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not retarded. I can see you and Jacob together. The perfect couple. The real deal. I know you're a good person and don't want to hurt me but no matter how hard you try I was bound to get hurt in time. I love you and I know you love me but what you have Jacob, we don't have that."

"I'm sorry Daniel, I wish I could change it or something but I can't. The way I feel with Jake is so... indescribable and amazing and I just wish I could've had that with you. But I guess you can only feel that way with one person right? I hope you find that person." I smiled.

"I hope I find that person too. This has been amazing, more than you could imagine and I just kept hoping we'd be together forever but our lives can't be run on hope and that alone. Some day we have to get back to the real world and that day is today. I've been trying to ignore the way you've been around Jacob but today I don't think I could. So I'm ending this because I know it's going nowhere."

"Can we still be friends?" I loved Daniel and he was such a good friend and I didn't want him to ignore me forever.

"Of course. I would miss your charm if we weren't." He smiled removing a strand of hair from my face.

"I love you Daniel." I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too Renesmee." Daniel pulled my chin so we could kiss goodbye.

It was strange to me when tears started welling up in my eyes. I wanted this to happen so I could be with Jacob and to stop them from hurting because of me but at the same time, I didn't want to let Daniel go. How selfish can a girl be?

We parted and hugged for a long time. It was nice to just do this without any words. Then his phone buzzed in his pocket breaking us apart. He flipped it open sighed and looked back at me.

"I have to go."

"Okay..." my voice broke.

"I love you sweet girl." Daniel kissed my forehead and then he was gone. I stared after him.

"Nessie?" It was Jake. He came to see what was wrong. I didn't realize until he'd touched me that I was crying. "Are you okay?"

I nodded as Jake pulled me into a hug. "Everything went well, I just didn't want it to end that way." I sniffled.

"What? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I just think it could have gone better. Or I just think I shouldn't be crying."

"You have a right to cry. You lost someone you loved, and even when you're just friends it's not the same as it was. So cry, I don't mind. It'll be okay Nessie." He lifted me into his big arms and carried me home. I was thankful he had the ability to do so, I don't think I could've walked, my legs felt like jelly.

When we got home I went upstairs I think half of my family got up to try and comfort me but Jacob stopped them explaining what happened in as little detail as possible and went up after me. I sighed.

_I need you daddy. _I thought as I went to get changed into Jake's t shirt and my jogging bottoms again. I felt like all I really needed was a lot of comfort food. Somehow I felt like I'd been through this before. Which I had, but it wasn't as painful the first time.

The first time I knew Jake was coming back but now I knew Daniel and I would never be that close again. So it hurt me a lot to leave Daniel like I did. I started to cry again as I got into bed. Edward, Bella , Rosalie and Alice came into the room to comfort me.

It was nice to have family at times like these. Even if my family wasn't the most normal they still knew how to act at appropriate times. Except for Emmett, he clearly needs to be taught how to enter a shop with your mum without turning six again.

After a few hundred tubs of ice cream, around a thousand chocolate bars and a hundred thousand tissues I fell asleep. My family stayed with me, this way I felt safe. Jacob stayed in Seth's room that night.

"Out," was all Rosalie said to Jake when he tried to come to comfort me.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because, in case you haven't noticed this girl is crying because of what you did. Now, the last thing she needs is you here LEAVE."

"Fine," He knew it was better to leave when he had the chance. He never liked Rosalie and he knew what would happen if they started to have a fight.

I sighed when Jacob left but I did want some time with the people who didn't have anything to do with my decision making.

When I woke up everyone was watching me. It scared the shit out of me waking up to find everyone staring at me. They had cleaned up the mess I'd left last night with all my crying and eating. Now all I wanted to do was hunt. I couldn't remembered the last time I had felt the burn in my throat so strong.

"Good morning Nessie," Bella smiled at me. "Everything okay?"

"She needs to hunt." Edward spoke for me, his eyes a sharp black.

"Well we might as well make a trip out of it." I said noticing Bella's eyes were black too.

"Okay come on then," Edward said as he stood.

I hadn't been hunting with my parents in so long. It felt different, I normally went with Alice or someone but it was nice to hunt with my parents. It was one of the bonding points we had when I was younger. Back when they didn't trust Jake to take me hunting.

When we came back Alice and Rosalie took me into my closet to get me dressed up. I didn't see the point I felt like shit and wasn't planning on changing that feeling. Apparently if I'm with Alice or not she will still buy me clothes. When she was down south half of the things she bought were for me. I wonder how long it took her to go shopping that day even if she was home before me it must've taken a while.

When I came out of the closet there were people wanting to see me downstairs. That's all I got out of Edward and Bella. Oh no. This was bad. I sighed and went downstairs my mind swimming in random thoughts of who could be downstairs.

My thoughts were answered as I met Charlie and Renée in the living room. Not what I needed right now. I was going through heartbreak and my period and my grandparents decide to come to town? Shit one.

"Hey Granddad, Grandma. How are you?" I asked trying my best to act like everything was okay when clearly it wasn't. They thought we were in University. When we clearly weren't. I'm not exactly that good at acting.

"Fine honey," Renée smiled. "We're here because Bella said she was worried about you honey. We're fine and better than ever. So how are you?"

Seriously? I can't believe this. I know I like family comforting but right now I don't. This is too much family. I loved them all but I couldn't go through this all right now. There is way too much going on with me that I didn't care about everyone else.

I was being selfish and I knew it but wasn't that time of the month for girls supposed to be the time they're allowed to be selfish? Same with heartbreak, all we want to do is be loved and when the wrong people hand you the love you want to shove it back. That's how I felt.

"So Bella called you to come here?" I asked. I still wasn't happy about everyone knowing my business.

"Yes, we're sorry if this is not a good time." Charlie half smiled. He knew all about teens and their problems, he'd arrested enough of them. As for Renée, she had no clue how to do this because Bella was very mature at my age, me? No I'm not like that I need my parents and they're there for me.

"No it's okay." I sighed and sat down between them. I was surprised Phil wasn't here.

This was going to be the longest weekend of my life. That's how long they decided to stay with us. A weekend. I was not going to get through this whatsoever.

* * *

**The funny thing is me and my friends happened to be talking about Aunt Flo earlier and I realized that's what this chapter was about at the beginning. Weird coincidence. Anyway I hope you like it and check out my new Glee FF! :D **

**h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6077447 / 1 / The_Diary_of_Quinn_Fabray**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	21. Grandparents

**Sorry haven't updated in a few days! It's just with two of my new fanfictions on top of the ones I already have. God it's crazy! But here have chap 21 while I figure out how chap 22 is going to go. **

**Oh and don't be surprised if you don't get an update on this soon.

* * *

**

Everyone acted surprised that Renée and Charlie had decided to come and stay with us for a while. Not that they didn't already get a head's up from Edward and Bella. Sometimes I wondered why when something happened to me everyone seemed to get involved. Even little things.

"Renesmee, Bella tells us you've been doing really well in school. How is high school here?" Renée asked me.

We were sitting outside, day was turning to twilight so it was safe to be outside. Not that I would draw as much attention to it as Bella would.

"It's okay. I mean I think it's harder but it's nice to have a challenge. I like the school here I have loads of friends."

"Like?" Bella told me Renée wasn't good at being subtle and she was evidently right.

"Like, a group of girls in second year, a few in third year and a boy friend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Renée didn't see the difference.

"No I mean a boy whose a friend. He is relatively new and I like him he's kind of like Edward, musical."

"That's nice. What's his name?"

"Daniel Gale."

"_Daniel_, that's a nice name. So does he like _like _you?"

"What? If I don't like him like that why would he like me like that?"

"Because you are very pretty and Edward tells me you've drawn a lot of unwanted male attention to yourself I wondered if Daniel fell into that category." I think Bella was exaggerating about her mother being a little slow. She seemed to be making perfect sense and using a lot of unordinary words.

"No he's not unwanted. We did go out for a while." If I didn't say it she would keep pushing me on it so why not.

"Really? What made you break it off?"

"Jacob. I'm in love with Jacob. And I think he likes me too."

Renée burst out laughing. Oh yeah. She didn't get it. "Don't you think Jake is a little old?"

"Maybe but I'm just hoping. He treats me like the sister he never had."

"Well that's good have the man that treats you the best I suppose."

"So is that why you divorced Granddad?" I pressed her.

"I think so. Just don't tell him. I don't think he was right for me. I mean of course I loved him but then when Bella was born things became very different. We wanted different things honey, at least it worked out for us hmm?" _Worked out for you_. I thought to myself.

"Yeah I guess so. But what if it didn't what if it only worked out for one of you?"

"Is Charlie not happy with his life now? I thought he retired and was living it up."

"No I think he's happy he's retired but he wants to be with someone."

"Oh I get it. Just because I get a little nosy you have to turn into Miss Matchmaker. Very clever but no I won't be getting back together with Charlie. If it didn't work the first time how would it work the second time?"

"I don't know. I just think of it as one big story. I'm not good with love, as you can see." I started to get depressed again. The first night they're here and I'm already going into ultra depression mode.

"Oh sweetie, it gets better I promise. You just need some practice."

"You better not be filling that child's mind with dreams Renée." Charlie called from the house.

"Oh please if I left her with you she'd be terrified about what would happen if she brought a boy home. And what's wrong with dreams? Dreams motivate you for your future didn't you have any? And don't even get me started on what would happen if Renesmee was _your _daughter." Renée ranted.

This is why they broke up. They can't talk to each other without disagreeing and what kind of relationship is that to have while raising a child. No wonder Bella was a little on the off side, but there was good came out of Charlie and Renée's wacked up relationship. Bella learnt to mature quickly and was able to take of herself in no time which was a relief, if she depended on her parents she would be deeply confused.

"So I'm not good with teenage girl stuff but if we had a boy -" Charlie continued.

"Yes _if_ but the point is we didn't. You need to be able to take care of both sexes of a child or else you'll be screwed. Have you even had a date since we divorced? Why did I even agree to come here with you?"

"Okay so I'm a terrible father and husband but that's who I am. So was my father he was never around and I was raised by my mother who was almost as bad. It's who I am and if you don't like it fuck you, I don't need you."

"LANGUAGE! You never needed me. So good luck with your life from now on Charlie. Retired, alone and not even your daughter is there for sympathy anymore. I'm glad she saw sense when she met Edward and left Forks as soon as she could."

"MUM, DAD SHUT UP!" Bella yelled coming into the back garden. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Nothing," Charlie mumbled and walked back into the house.

"Mum? Seriously what the hell is going on?"

"We just had a bit of a tiff. Nothing to get worked up about sweetie."

"I think it is. You're broken up and still fighting with each other. When you're divorced aren't you supposed to make some sort of truce between you and the divorcee?" Bella asked sitting next to me.

"No not really. Divorce is very serious. Sorry about the fight Bella. It's just your father is the only one who knows how to really push my buttons you know?"

"Yeah okay. Anyway I just don't want you guys to fight the whole weekend. It's bad enough you still fight when we spend family holidays together. Can you act civilized again like on my wedding day?"

"I think I can. Thanks Bella. I just lose it sometimes but I'm glad I have you to help me keep the anger in."

"No problem. So where's Phil?"

"He's...gone."

"What?"

"Yeah he walked out. About a week ago." Renée sniffed. "It's my own fault. We'd been fighting a lot lately about being on the road with his stupid baseball team. So the last time we were home he walked out."

"Oh...I'm so sorry mum...I...Nessie could you give us a minute?"

"Okay I'm going to go to bed soon anyway. Night." I said good night to Bella and Renée and went back into the house.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Charlie's voice came from the living room. "It's like we're married all over again. Did you know she never shut up at all during the plane flight?"

"Charlie I think you're overreacting." Edward sympathized. He should know _all about _overreacting he'd done it enough.

I walked into the room and went through to the hall so I could go upstairs. They both watched me as I made my way across the room. I was glad to have left before they spoke to me. Upstairs, Alice and Rosalie were shopping online and called me into Alice's room.

"Hey Nessie come see what Autumn clothes they have online." Alice smiled patting the other side of the bed.

"Okay but why? Summer's not over until three weeks. Why are you autumn shopping?"

"Because we're bored and I need new shoes!" Rose explained.

"A good enough reason as any to go shopping." Alice smiled. "So what's up with the grandparents then?"

"They started fighting. About dreams."

"What? That has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Rose exclaimed.

"I know. I just hope it isn't like this the whole weekend." I sighed.

"Hey, Alice? Earth to Alice? I want to go to the next page!" Rose pushed Alice's hand and she came out of her reverie.

"Sorry! Just a vision. Nothing is going to happen they make a truce..." Alice's eyes glazed over again. "EW, EW! I hate the future."

Rosalie and I laughed at Alice's scared-for-life face as we continued to look through the many websites of clothes and shoes. I loved my crazy aunts but I don't think of them that way. They are my sisters who are always there for me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

For the first time in a while I was in bed before Jacob. I knew that we weren't supposed to stay in the same room while Charlie and Renée were staying but we tried to stay together. Jacob decided to sleep on the floor... in the closet.

"The closet really Jacob?" I asked when we were discussing how we were sleeping for the weekend.

"This way I can be close to you without them knowing. I have to hide from them all weekend anyway." Jacob sulked.

"It's not so bad. But on the floor?"

"I can sleep on the floor I do it a lot. Especially when the bed is too small."

"Oh Jake. We can make something up I can get Alice to set it up."

"No Alice won't." Alice replied texting on her phone. "I have bigger problems."

"Well whatever just as long as your okay with that Jacob."

"It's fine! Quit worrying! End of."

And so that was that. It felt weird without Jacob beside me. He was warm to me unlike everyone else who he seemed extremely hot to. Without him here was like losing my hot water bottle. I was surprised I slept pretty well. Having all the extra space and everything it must've improved my sleeping habits.

"Renesmee?" came a voice from the other side of my bedroom door. I couldn't tell who it was I was still pretty much sleeping.

"Hmmm..." was my reply.

"It's Charlie. Are you awake?"

I sighed and sat up. "Now I am. What is it?"

"Sorry I just wanted to apologize for the fight I started. It won't happen again."

"It's okay. I know that not everyone gets along with everyone else." I still can't believe we were having this conversation through a door.

"Okay. I do love Renée I hope you know that. It's just she wanted different things and we grew apart. Take my advice, don't marry your high school sweetheart. You change so much in a few years that you realize you don't love that person as much as you said at the beginning."

"Thanks Granddad."

"No problem. Well, see you later kiddo."

I waited until I was sure Charlie was downstairs and went into my closet. Jacob was still sleeping, I couldn't help but take a picture of him on my phone he looked so CUTE! I felt so bad I had to wake him up so I could get dressed.

"Jake?"

"Hmm..."

"JAKE!"

"What?"

"Get up so I can get dressed!"

"Can I go to bed?"

"Yes,"

"Sweet, see ya!" Jake got up and ran to jump onto the bed I laughed at him.

When I left the room Jacob was already asleep again looking very happy. I smiled when I passed him and went to the dining room. Because Charlie and Renée were staying we had to act human which meant everyone had to eat or rather 'eat'.

Breakfast was pretty quiet no one really talked or ate any food. Everyone had their excuses and Esme being disappointed in them. Carlisle had gone to work and Esme 'had had her breakfast'.

"So what is everyone doing today?" asked Esme. She insisted everyone stay at the table until everyone was done.

"I'm going to Quinn's house." Rosalie responded.

"I'm going shopping with Georgie." Alice replied.

"I'm going out with some guys from the rugby team." Emmett added.

"I'm going to work on my music." Edward said.

"I'm going out with my mum." Bella smiled at Renée.

"I'm going to visit the Irish coven." Jasper mumbled.

"I'm going to watch the world cup." Charlie sighed.

"I don't know what I'm doing." I sighed.

"Maybe you could go shopping with Alice and Georgie." Esme suggested.

"Thanks but I don't really feel like new clothes." Georgie and Alice are huge shopping addicts and I'm glad they cliqued.

"Do you wanna come with Bella and I?" Renée asked hope in her eyes.

"Okay." I agreed. Although I almost wanted to say no but if I did it would be rude especially with no explanation.

Renée, Bella and I went out to Belfast to go shopping. I know that sounds bad because I denied Alice's offer but shopping with Renée and Bella was different, you weren't dragged into every designer store available with them.

I don't know what this trip was, some sort of silent mother-daughter bonding I was thinking because we didn't really talk. Maybe Renée had seen the light and knows the Daniel thing is long gone. Or so I thought.

When we walked out of the Apple store I saw Daniel. Oh boy... this was the awkward post break-up stage. Renée pushed me to talk to him saying something about it being good for the friendship we had. Not likely. I always thought the guy had to make the first move, or was that dating? God, I will never understand love.

"Hey Daniel." I waved to him, he was sitting on a bench outside of Claire's.

"Hey Nessie," Daniel waved back.

I went to sit with him. "How's it going?"

"It's alright. What's up with you?"

"Not much I'm pretty much the same as I always was. So what are you doing outside of _Claire's_?"

Daniel was about to speak when a shrill came from the store. "DANIEL!"

"Um... can you give me a sec?" I nodded as Daniel went into the store and came back out a few minutes later with an upset looking Brittany. Brittany was one of Rosalie's friends. What were they doing here together? Oh. Oh. _Oh._

"Daniel who is _she_?" Brittany asked looking me up and down.

"Renesmee is my friend and ex girlfriend." He looked pained to say _ex._

"Oh well it's nice to meet you but we can't stay Daniel and I have to go to the Claire's in Antrim to check to see if they have this really nice chocker that..." Brittany took a second look at my necklace. "Looks just like that. Daniel where did Renesmee get that?"

"I don't know. Why would I know?" Daniel gave me a sympathetic look.

"You didn't buy that for her?"

"No,"

"Hmm... no wonder she broke up with you, you never even gave her presents."

"I broke up with her and it wasn't for a stupid reason like that. Listen I think she got it for Christmas so can we move on so you can get this damn necklace?" it was obvious Daniel has been at this all day. I felt bad for him.

"You know what? Doesn't matter. I don't need it. But what this day trip has shown me is that _you _are no longer entitled to be with me. The attitude you have towards my daily activity shows me you and I can't be together. It's over." Brittany walked off smacking Daniel in the face with her hair as she turned on her heel.

Daniel sighed and sat down next to me again. "Well that went well."

"Indeed, what was that even about?"

"I don't know I think she made a bet with that Quinn girl. I knew she didn't really like me and yet I still agreed to this stupid thing."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. I need you Nessie. This is so bad. I didn't want to see you go and now I have I feel bad for me."

"Daniel it doesn't have to be this way forever you know that right?"

"Yes I do. But maybe this is just a faze."

"I hope so. You know I never wanted to hurt you."

"Of course I know that. You're a good person Renesmee don't let anyone tell you you're not."

"Thanks Daniel. I just think you can do better than Brittany."

"I know," Daniel laughed. "I still love you."

I leaned my head on Daniel's shoulder. When he said that I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I loved Daniel too but the more we went over this the more it would hurt us both.

"I know. I love you too. I think we should move away from the subject of us. We're friends and I know that we both hope for otherwise but I don't think that's going to happen."

"I know. I just miss you. A lot."

"I never said we had to stop hanging out all the time. I miss you too. It's so weird not having someone to talk to all the time."

"I know. So do you wanna go to the movies to see Toy Story 3?"

"Okay, sounds good. Come pick me up whenever. I'll be home."

"Cool. Well I'm gonna go home and do something. No point hanging out here."

"Okay. See you soon."

We hugged goodbye in a weird friendly way and walked our different ways. I had no idea where Renée and Bella were. I did find them though, at the top of Victoria Square in the dome thing. I think they were talking about me because I was sure I heard my name.

Just worrying about me getting hurt because of Daniel and Jake again. Normal mother instincts.

I kind of wish they wouldn't worry about me. I'm not going to get hurt and I already have so it's not like I'm not used to the pain boys cause me. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and if I wasn't Bella and Edward would've had an intervention or something by now.

When I let Renée and Bella know I was there with them we decided to go home. Renée and Charlie were going home tonight so Renée needed to go home and pack. They never talked to me about my relationship with Daniel and Jake. I was thankful but I knew they wanted to ask about how the talk with Daniel went.

I felt relieved when we got out of Bella's Ferrari and went into the house. At least everyone was there and the tension had gone. Something told me I'd be getting a visit from Bella tonight when she asked me how everything went with Daniel.

Saying goodbye to my grandparents was pretty simple no major crying fits or anything just something simple. I didn't mind that it wasn't a big thing. I understood they loved me and wanted me to be happy and if that meant they couldn't pry into my life then so be it. I loved them for that.

Of course I got that whole speech thing from Bella on the way home from the airport. She was kind to ask if I wanted to talk about it first. I decided t tell her everything from the very beginning when I met Daniel I think it was easier to tell from that point. Bella must have drove around everywhere in Antrim as I told my story.

Bella had very little to say to my story but at least I knew she listened and understood how I felt and that's all I needed.

* * *

**Okay so I think chap 22 is going to be an out take and it should by me some time to think. If I don't update soon it's because I don't have an idea. I promise I will try and keep up but if I don't you will get a note saying I am taking a break.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	22. Out take: A Trip To Forks

**Okay so do you remember way back in chap 18 when Jake said that Seth and Leah went to Forks? No? Okay well anyway he did and so this is their trip to Forks. I had nothing else to write about and this will by me some time to think about Nessie and Jake and Daniel.**

**It's also time for you to take a break from the love triangle too. :) I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

Going to Forks to visit mom and La Push again was kind of weird. But I didn't realize how home sick I was until I was back in Forks. It's amazing how much I missed this rainy, little town. Something tells me that this was going to be a good trip. I had to go with Leah but still... I missed the La Push pack.

"Hey Jake." I said coming up to him. He needed to know we were going.

"Hi what's up Seth?" Jake was dealing with this whole Nessie thing and I kinda didn't want to get in the way. That was half of the reason I was going.

"I just wanted to let you know that Leah and I are going home for a few days. Just to let our mom know we're okay."

"That's cool. I'll see you when you get back. When are you going?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Alright that's cool. If I don't see you before that this is goodbye for a while." Jake pulled me into one of those awkward guy hugs and I went off to pack.

I don't know what I had to really pack. A set of real clothes for coming home and just loads of shorts and underwear. In Forks I could wear that and get away with it. No one judged too quickly in that small town. They definatley do here, I always have to remember to put proper clothes on before going outside.

"Oh I don't think so." Alice was standing in the doorway of my room shaking her head.

"What?" I asked turning to her.

"The Disney fairy princess probably wants to pack for us." Leah snorted.

"Exactly Leah. Look I know you're only going to Forks but I don't want you going looking like whatever. They know you were living with the Cullens and they expect better of me than to allow you to wear whatever you want. Trust me, the first thing one of the mutts say will be about your clothes. I know I can't _see _them say it but it'll happen. It'll be something like 'wow she let you wear your own clothes, what did you do to let her do that?' and to be honest. I can't have that." Alice walked towards my suitcase taking all the ripped jean shorts out.

"Boring. Seriously Alice if you're going to tell a speech at least make it interesting." Leah sighed. "And don't think about coming anywhere near me to start packing or I will rip your arm off. I hear you're bodies are easily detachable."

"Leah shut up. Oh and yes they are but only to other vampires and maybe you mongrels. They are also easy to put back together. All you need is a little venom." Alice took her finger off and reattached it with her venom.

"Stupid leeches." Leah mumbled but she knew Alice heard anyway.

"So Seth," Alice began turning to me. "You'll let me pack for you right? It's just I know you're going tomorrow and I know I'd do such a good job I really want to do this for you."

"Thanks Alice but I really don't need your help. It's not hard to pack clothes." I half smiled.

"Okay well I just wanted to let you know you may think you can do this but you can't." Alice walked to the door and paused to turn to look at Leah and I. "Oh and if you do find out you need help don't ask me because I'll refuse to do it." With that, Alice was gone.

"I really don't like her." Leah went back to packing.

"Oh come on Leah you don't like _any _of them." I sighed.

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes. What have they ever done to you personally?"

"Nothing but its normal hatred because of what they are and what we are."

"No it's not normal. Everyone else got over their hatred so I think you should too."

"Back off Seth this whole speech thing doesn't work with me and you know it."

I gave up on Leah and went back to packing. She was never going to change her mind about the Cullens no matter how much I begged her to. Oh and I was expecting Alice to come into our room in the middle of the night and repack our stuff for us.

The next day came pretty fast and as I said goodbye to the Cullens, well Edward and Bella, Leah was calling me to hurry up. I wish she'd be more considerate of how I feel about the Cullens. They are nice people/vampires and Leah should really give them a chance.

"I wouldn't count on it Seth." Edward said. Answering my silent thought.

"Well I can still try and convince her." I smiled. "Bye Edward."

"Goodbye Seth, see you in a few days."

I smiled again as I started walking towards the cab that had no pulled up outside the house. Leah was already sitting in the front with her iPod on. Time for the ignoring to begin.

Leah always ignores me and I don't know why. She says I'm annoying and says she knows I hate her. I don't hate her but then again I suppose it's a sort of brother/sister love/hate relationship. Or she's taking all her Sam anger out on me now because I'm the only one who spends time with her.

**Leah's POV**

Leaving this crummy place was a good thing for me. I'd hated living here ever since we got here and ever since the Mark episode I was more than happy to get the fuck out. Seriously though what's the point of me living here? I can't leave the house and I can't really do anything because I can't stand the smell of the bloodsuckers.

I'm normally in my room and if I'm not I'm in the bathroom or dining room. Other than that I don't care for going into the other rooms of the house. I've been in Alice's room/closet before and I never want to go there again... too pink.

When we got out of the cab and into the airport I decided to just breathe and relax. It was going to be a good trip. I missed Forks and my mom and the La Push pack. I didn't think it was possible to miss a town that you spent half of your life to get out of but you can.

The plane flight was silent as I refused to talk or even to look at Seth. It was best to pretend we didn't know each other and we never did. It's just because he's annoying and he's nice to the Cullens I don't know why he thinks we can be nice to each other. I know mom always wanted us to be close but she has to know I can't be close to someone who often smells of bloodsucker.

When we got to our old house I felt so happy because I was home. I knew no matter where Seth and I were trailed by Jacob and the Cullens this would always be our home. The place that I wish I could've stayed in than casa Cullen.

"Leah! Seth!" Mom called from the kitchen window. She saw us.

"Hey mom!" I smiled. Wow. I haven't smiled in ages and I forgot how good it felt.

"How are my babies?" She hugged and kissed us both.

"Mom we're not babies anymore." Seth said in a tough guy tone.

"I know I just missed you. So how is Antrim?"

"Like Forks but different." Seth explained.

"So how long are you back for?"

"Not long but we missed you so we came to see you when we could." I smiled again.

"Well PROMISE me you'll be back for Christmas this year. Last year I didn't see you and I was saddened by the fact."

"Aw, mom you know we will." Seth grinned. "Last year it was that it was Renesmee's first Christmas and we were flown over for the whole surprise thing."

"I know but I still missed you. I guess no one mentioned it to me! Luckily I found out from Sam. Just don't take off without telling me again!"

"We won't chill!" I sighed. She's always overreacting.

"Okay well go get settled and I'll make you something to eat." Mom pushed us into the house. I missed it so much while we've been gone.

**Seth's POV**

Being back home was great. I missed everything about this house. The smell, the bad decor, the wallpaper and the carpets. There were so many memories in this house. My mom and dad had had it ever since they got married and I'm glad my mom doesn't plan on moving any time soon.

I walked through the living room and down the hall and up the stairs to my old room. It hadn't changed except that my mom had changed the sheets. I didn't have much in my room because I normally wasn't in it. I was always out on patrol as a wolf.

Still it felt good to be back home. I dumped my suitcase on the floor and jumped onto my bed. I probably broke a few slats in it but I didn't care. I was back where I belonged. I didn't really want to do much now that we were here.

I know it was only for a few days and then we'd be back in Antrim but I felt like I had a lot to do that I didn't feel like doing. I know I had to visit Sam and the pack but I'd have to explain I wasn't leaving Jake's pack. They get those fast conclusions in their heads and it's all over.

Soon I was sitting eating dinner with Leah and my mom we were acting like a real family and that was great. Halfway through dinner there was a knock at the door. Mom went to go get it and a few minutes later she came back – with Charlie.

"Leah, Seth, Charlie will be joining us for dinner tonight." Mom smiled a nervous smile.

"How are you doing kids?" Charlie asked taking a seat opposite my mom.

"Good. We're just back for a couple of days. We missed everyone here." I explained. Leah didn't look too thrilled.

"That's good to know. How is my Bella keeping?"

"She's doing great."

"Edward's not bothering her is he?"

"Oh no Charlie they're really happy together."

"Oh Charlie would you leave Seth alone! Bella is fine I told you! Nothing bad is going to happen because she's with the Cullens!" Mom smiled.

"I know but sometimes I just can't help but think it'd be easier if she'd married Jacob. She wouldn't have to move then."

"So you want to keep her with you forever then. Well she wasn't going to forget you and you should know that. Maybe you should take a trip to Antrim and see how things are going for yourself."

"No thanks. I don't really feel like going to Antrim. Maybe they'll come here you never know."

It was weird seeing Charlie and my mom like this. Were they going out? Was that what this is? Not that I object but really because if it is that's great. At least they're both coming into terms about the fact they'll never get their spouses back.

After dinner I went for a walk out to First Beach. It still looked the same. I inhaled the sea air. I was definatley home. While I was walking on the beach I saw two people running towards me in the distance. It didn't take long until I was tackled by those said people.

"What the hell!" I yelled and I saw it was Quil and Embry.

"We knew you'd be back!" Embry smiled.

"Couldn't handle the freakiness of the Cullens eh?" Quil asked.

"Come on you guys it's not that! I just missed everybody and it's summer so you know what's wrong with spending time here?" I asked sitting up.

"Everything! Sam already thinks you and Leah are here to come back to him and he's going to call Jake to see if he might come back too. You messed it up Seth couldn't you guys have called first?" Embry asked.

"Hey it's not my fault he'd think that! Is that why you're here? To warn me?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Embry patted my shoulder.

"It's okay though. We tried to convince him you're just visiting but he wants the words to come out of your mouth." Quil said.

"Great. So to Sam's house we go?"

"Yep." Embry and Quil replied.

**Leah's POV**

After dinner Seth went out for a walk and to visit the wolf pack and I stayed with the love birds. Oh yeah Charlie and my mom are dating. CHARLIE AND MY MOM ARE DATING! I guess I'm happy that mom has found someone else but if she got married to Charlie she'd be Sue Swan. If she was Sue Swan then we'd be Leah and Seth Swan. And if we were Leah and Seth Swan we'd be related to Bella Swan. And because Bella Swan became Bella Cullen that means we'd be related to Bella Cullen. And that means we'd be related to THE CULLENS! Okay a long stupid theory that's not really that true but STILL! I can't be related to them! Any of them!

I didn't say much to them when they told me other than 'that's great' then I had to go upstairs and call someone, anyone, that would listen. The only people I found were child helplines and I knew they wouldn't help me. I couldn't call my old friends because I was bitchy to them and I wouldn't even try Sam. I sighed and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling.

My old room was purple and black. I was a tomboy before I became a wolf. I had a picture of some rock band on my ceiling and I really regret putting it there because I had to stare at it now. I can see I did run out of places to put posters I had a few middle sized ones up on the walls and when there wasn't a poster there were letters I'd gotten from an old penpal. I needed to redecorate before I left.

I decided to take a look at what little miss pixie vampire had packed for me to wear while I was here. I know she wasn't going to give up on packing for us. I wasn't that stupid. I took my suitcase and set it on the bed and opened it up. Hmm... Everything seemed to look _okay_. But I took the top layer of clothes out and everything changed drastically.

I swear I would kill that little pixie when I could. All I saw was PINK, YELLOW and more prissy bright girly colours. I knew I wasn't going to be wearing any of it and would have to go shopping. I laughed me shopping? Please, I never went shopping and if I did it was fast and discreet.

I sighed and put everything back in my suitcase and zipped it up. I was not going back into that thing while I was here. I still had clothes here I could wear. That Christmas thing for Renesmee was kind of last minute for me and Seth so we didn't grab clothes. I had to take some of the clothes I had here home with me. There was no way I was going to wear what Alice wanted when I got back.

I went downstairs to do something and changed my mind after I saw my mom and Charlie getting cosy together on the couch. Ew. Not the prettiest sight in the world. I went out the back door instead. I needed some fresh air.

I was really happy for my mom like I said before but couldn't she have picked someone better? She has better taste than Charlie and I was sure of it. But then again, Charlie was my dad's best friend and he was always there for my mom so I don't see how they could have not bonded. At last they shared the loss of my dad.

That was something I had to do, visit my dad's grave. I went to buy some flowers before I went.

**Seth's POV**

Quil, Embry and I phased before running off to Sam's house. It felt great to be running through the forest again. I really missed the way it felt when you were running with your best friends.

It didn't take long before we were outside of Sam's house and putting our shorts back on. We all took Jake's advice about tying them to our legs. It saved us a lot of money.

"Sam! Seth's here!" Quil called.

"Yeah! And he's not coming back to the pack!" Embry yelled.

"Sam's not here!" Emily called from the door. "He'll be back soon so why don't you stay?"

We all went into the house and sat around the table. I loved Sam and Emily's house. It was all close to nature and stuff but it was really beautiful. We ate and talked for a while until Sam came back. He was out doing grocery shopping. That sounds weird. It's amazing how much an Imprinter will do for an Imprint.

"So you're not coming back to the pack." Sam said after I explained why I was here.

"No but it was great to see you guys again. I really missed you and I'll be back for Christmas. I already promised my mom so..." I smiled.

"Okay well I guess I can't force you to come back. It's good to see you again though. You look happy Seth."

"Thanks. I guess I didn't really want to be a wolf I mean who does? but at least when I'm in Antrim I don't always have to be."

"Yeah well as long as you're happy. But you know if you wanna stay a wolf you gotta phase every now and again."

"I know and thanks."

"No problem. So what else are you gonna do while you're here?"

"I don't really know. I have to visit my dad's grave that's something and I might visit Billy but other than that I have no major plans."

"Come cliff diving with us!" Quil suggested.

"Yeah for old times' sake!" Embry smiled.

"I don't know guys maybe later. Right now, I gotta visit my dad's grave."

"Okay, we'll leave you to it." Sam smiled.

"Thanks again!" I called as I ran into the forest to phase.

**Leah's POV**

I walked through the house again when I got back from the florists to the back garden and past that to a little enclosure. This is where are family grave plot was. It was only enclosed by a big fence so we could adjust the size if need be.

I knelt down in front of my dad's grave and place the flowers over it. I wanted to say so much to him and then so little came out of my mouth.

"Dad, I miss you. I mean duh who wouldn't. I want to tell you all about my life now and how much I need you in it. But I really don't know _how _to say it. This past year has been so different. You were always there for us and now that you're not it kind of feels like a ghost is with us when we need you most. I hope you know we think about you every day. Well, I do but I don't know about everyone else. The main thing is I'm glad I got to be with you before I go back to Antrim." I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Hey sis," I turned around. It was Seth. I smiled as he came to sit down beside me.

We actually spent some quality time together. Sitting by dad's grave we talked and hugged and laughed and cried about crazy memories we had with our dad. It was something that if anyone asked me about I would deny but always remember and have a secret smile about it when no one was around.

It wasn't long before our mom was out looking for us and wondering what we were doing out here. We didn't notice it had gotten really cold because of our werewolf skin. When we told mom what we were doing she smiled and joined us. This was something I wouldn't trade for the world. We were spending time together and we hadn't done it since the funeral. Maybe we would do some more things like this when Seth and I came to visit.

**Seth's POV**

The next few days passed by quickly. After the whole emotional thing by my dad's grave we didn't think about it or mention it much. we done our own thing and that was fine because we never mentioned family moments when they were in the past.

I spent a lot of time with the wolf pack and we shared random stories about what we'd all missed. They were in hysterics when they found out about Leah and her hysterical imprinting. I had to laugh too because it did seem pretty stupid.

It turns out I missed Sam and Emily's wedding. Looking at the pictures of all the guys in suits is something I wouldn't have missed for the world but I did. on the topic of weddings I asked them what they thought about the whole Jacob and Renesmee thing.

Turns out they had heard news from Jacob every day he must be really crazy about Renesmee. This made me wonder all the more about imprinting. Would I ever get one?

I kept thinking about that the whole way home. Imprinting never really seemed a big deal until everyone was talking about it down at La Push.

**Leah's POV**

While we were in Forks I spent time with mom while Seth spent time with the pack. I learnt a lot about how she was coping being alone and I guess I couldn't blame her for hooking up with Charlie. And I do mean that. Girls can always tell when people are getting some and our mom was definatley.

At least I knew she'd never really be alone when she has Charlie. Apparently she's hoping he'll pop the question. I kind of hope he does too because that way my mom really won't be alone. She doesn't deserve to be alone especially when dad died unexpectedly.

I wish I could stay in La Push but my mom doesn't want me to she said that she wanted me to live with the Cullens because they move around so much and she wants me to travel and not be stuck here all my life like she is. I love that she cares so much but I really don't want to be moving all the time. Being where I am all my life is fine. At least I wouldn't always have to make new friends and I can leave the house if I lived here.

But in a way mom's right. I do have to make sure someone keeps Seth in check. Jacob doesn't do a very good job because he's worried he's losing his imprint which is actually really stupid because he knows he won't ever lose Renesmee. I hate to admit it to him that he's overreacting and everything is gonna work out between them.

Not like they worked for me. I ended up with a hysterical imprint which was hysterical to everyone but me. that really got me thinking about what would happen if I did imprint on Mark or at least if I did imprint. I guess every wolf wants to now because it's not as rare as the legend says but maybe I'm just over thinking it...

* * *

**It took me a while to write this. I really don't know how to write things if I haven't been through them myself but I think I do a pretty good job despite no personal experience.**

**If you didn't like it then fine but you didn't have to read the out take it was just a thing I decided to do because I needed some more time to think about Nessie and Jake and Daniel. **

**By the way do you want Daniel gone forever? Because I don't... I have a strong feeling about him but if you want him gone I'll think about it. I kinda want him gone but I kinda don't at the same time... I'll get back to you on that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	23. Goodbye

**Hey, First of all I want to apologize for that bitchy stunt I pulled saying I didn't want to write this story. Second this is possibly the shittiest chapter I have ever written. Third I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**And thank you twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT for your inspirational words "Readin your an now, you bitch! you can't NOT continue with that story!"

* * *

**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up on Saturday feeling really positive. Something told me that despite everything that happened between me and Daniel was going to be erased and we could start over. Okay so maybe that wasn't the truth but I did have a feeling things would get better between us.

Everyone knew where I was going so I didn't need to tell them. Daniel was coming to get me around lunch time so we could get something to eat before the movie. I really missed spending time with Daniel but it's what happens when you break up with someone you still want to be friends with.

When Jacob found it he was kind of supportive. I love him for letting me do this and not freaking out about it like I know he should be. He's giving Daniel a chance and that's really sweet of him. It must be hard for him I'm sure but I think he knew he'd have to get used to it.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Edward said to me as I came down the stairs this morning.

"I do and would it kill you to be more supportive?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm trying to protect you, sweetie. Look if something happens to you and it's _his _fault you know I'll have to step in right?"

"Oh Edward come on leave the girl alone she will not get hurt!" Alice complained from her seat.

"That's what you think Alice. Did you see anything bad happening?" Edward asked.

"No. It's going to be fine seriously nothing to worry about. And you know not to doubt me."

"I guess so. Just... be safe and don't come back here saying you're in a relationship with him again."

"Oh shut up Edward!" Alice yelled.

I laughed even if Alice is Edward's favourite sister she drives him insane. Although Alice was right I still pretend to be on Edward's side. I sat beside Alice waiting for Daniel to come. Alice had nothing to do today was bored she decided to be nosy and look into the future to see what everyone else is doing.

"Ugh everyone's futures are so predictable." Alice sighed.

"Well maybe that's because you can always see them." I offered.

"Even so I normally predict what they are up to before I check. It's getting boring can't we do something exciting? And if we are then I can't see it because of the wolves. But I doubt it. Have fun today Renesmee and do something exciting!"

"Thanks Alice," I smiled as a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it!" Emmett jumped up from his game and ran to get the door.

"Hey Emmett is Nessie ready to go?" Daniel asked. I smiled he was always nice to my family.

"Almost... but why don't we talk until she comes down?"

I hate Emmett. He's doing that protective big brother thing. I might as well stop them from talking or else things were going to end up badly.

"Hey!" I said coming out from the living room.

"Hey!" Daniel smiled.

"Well I'll see you kids later." Emmett winked and went back into the living room. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can we please get out of here before I go back in there to kill Emmett?" I asked.

"Absolutely," Daniel smiled and we walked to his car.

Driving to the cinema was quiet. I think it was because we had nothing to talk about. I hated this complicated relationship we had now. It's also hard to forget the history you've had with someone when you have photographic memory.

"So," Daniel said pulling up at the cinema. We were supposed to go to KFC first but I knew and he knew we weren't really hungry. "How have you been?"

"Okay. Just really bored I guess. After we broke up I haven't brought myself to do much." I sighed looking down at my hands. Such a sensitive topic with both of us but we had to talk about it.

"Same. I really wish that this was simpler."

"What you mean like if Jacob had never been in the picture? Or if I hadn't met you? Let's face it both of those ideas aren't that good. I need you and you need me but I also need Jake and he needs me too."

"I get that but that's not what I'm saying. In truth yes I do kind of wish you'd never met Jake and I guess that is a bad thing and I'm sorry if it offends you. I just can't help the fact I'm in love with you."

"I can't believe I am stuck in the middle of this like my mum."

"What?"

"My mum went through the exact same thing with two guys. But she was able to get through it and she was able to do it perfectly...almost perfectly." I corrected. Bella's relationships with Edward and Jacob were almost the same but not completely.

"Oh. I hope that this works out like that. Although I doubt it."

"Yeah... so got any more plans for the summer?" I was trying to change the subject. I wish I was as good at it as Edward but clearly I wasn't.

"Not really just a few things with my parents you know that type of thing. What about you?"

"Nothing I guess. I think Jake is trying to make it up to me but that's really it."

"I don't think he could ever really make up for what he put you through."

"I know. But I love him and I guess it won't take long for me to forgive him anyway. It's nearly all but forgotten." That made Daniel cringe and I regretted ever really bringing this situation up.

"Well we should really get going if we're gonna watch this movie." Daniel said checking his watch. He was as eager as I was to move past the awkward part of the day.

"Okay let's go."

When we were in the cinema it became even more awkward. We changed our minds about seeing the kiddie movie and went to see Eclipse instead. I know we'd already seen it but it was the best choice.

The story was about a love triangle – how ironic. Things just kept getting awkward between me and Daniel especially the proposal scene...

By the end of the movie we were just glad to get out. So much in the story was related to my dilemma right now and that was kind of weird. Maybe this was some sort of sign about how we were not meant to be or something. It was clear it had opened our eyes to something anyway.

"So, was the movie the same as the last time you saw it or do you think it was better?" Daniel asked as we walked to KFC. By that time we were hungry.

"I think it was better. I don't even think it was possible but I did like it." I smiled. I was mainly talking about the fight scenes.

"Yeah I liked it too. I think that some of it went a bit fast."

"I know but it was good for two hours."

"I guess so." Just then Daniel's phone started ringing and I sighed in relief. Awkward moment number two: averted. "Oh I gotta get this, it's my mum."

"Okay," I watched him walk outside to take his call. It looked like he was arguing with his mum or something. It was almost comical when you couldn't hear the words.

He came back in a few minutes later, he looked really pissed. That had me worried. What was going on? I could tell it was bad news and he was going to have to tell me sooner or later.

"What's up?" I asked. I was really concerned.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. But I will tell you before I leave you home." Daniel said looking down at the table.

"Okay. So what are we doing after this?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"You wanna go to the park?"

"What at the forum?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Because it's for little kids?"

"No I see people from our school there all the time. Come on it'll be fun."

"Oh okay but I am not going to be tricked into going down the slide or something!" I laughed.

"I wouldn't do that." Daniel smiled.

I was glad his mood had lifted but it still looked like something was bothering him and I really wanted to know what. But I wouldn't annoy him by actually asking him about it. He promised he'd tell me and I was waiting impatiently for him to tell me what the hell was going on with him.

When we got to the park we went through to the 'big kids' part. There wasn't much to see at Antrim Forum park. It was shitty and run down. But people still went to it. Not many people were there though.

Daniel walked ahead of me and started climbing his way up to the top of the slide. I stood at the bottom watching him until he got to the top.

"What are you waiting for?" Daniel called from the top.

"I told you I wasn't going down the fucking slide!" I called back.

"We're not going down the slide I promise!"

I sighed and started to climb up the slide as well. When I got to the top I looked for Daniel, he was sitting on a little seat thingy above the slide. He wanted to talk _here_? I climbed up to sit beside him.

"This is so weird." I said looking through the gap in the wood.

"I know but it's kind of cool too." Daniel half smiled.

"No, I feel like I'm going to fall."

"You won't I won't let you."

"Oh and you lied. When we have to get down from here I have to slide down the slide."

"I know." He smiled.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Okay so why are we up here?"

"To talk. I guess we didn't have to come here to talk but I was buying myself some time."

"Right okay so tell me what's going on?"

"Well I was on my phone to my mum. You know that part. She was trying to convince me that going out with you was a bad idea because of what we'd been through. I was arguing that it was my choice not hers and then she told me... we were moving."

"What?"

"Basically halfway during the fight when I was winning she just gave up and said we were moving house."

"But why?"

"Because she thinks you're going to hurt me again. She treats me like I'm a pussy. I hate her. Anyway the point is she told me to come home now because we're moving as soon as possible."

"Oh my God but she can't just do that. Can she?"

"Well right now she is so that must mean she can. But in truth I don't want to move. I practically just got here and I like it here. Besides it was one mistake and it's not like I'm gonna get hurt again right?"

"I don't know if I could hurt you anymore than I have. I totally feel bad about hurting you Daniel. I just don't know if I will hurt you again. It's a possibility that I will hurt you without knowing it. Maybe that's what your mum is talking about."

"Don't worry about it. I think I can handle getting hurt again. But if you had no reason for it I wouldn't be able to handle it. My mum thinks I'm not focusing right because I love you. She told me that if I didn't love you things would be different but to be honest I don't know what to believe."

"Well if you didn't love me then you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. but if you stopped loving me when we broke up then I think you could see I might be accidently on purpose trying to hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to get you to see that we are never going to happen. But I have to keep hurting you to show you that. You don't want to move because you love me and think we still have a chance. The truth is Daniel we don't have a chance and we never really did. I'm sorry if I lead you on and I really shouldn't have agreed to go out with you in the first place but I did and I've been hurting you right from the moment I met you. I'm so sorry."

"But when you met me you loved me right?"

"Yes but then Jake came back and my feelings for you all but disappeared."

"Hmmm... this is getting confusing."

"I know but what I'm saying is. This is never going to work out between us and you should move. It might make things easier for us."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then I guess you could always move back?"

"I don't think it'd be that easy but I guess you're right. Moving might help a little. We won't see each other and that means we won't think about each other and everything will be fine. Hopefully."

"Exactly but I hate to think this is goodbye, for like the third time."

"I know me too but it's what's right."

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again."

"That'd be nice."

Daniel and I hugged and then left the park. We didn't talk on the way back to my house. I knew Alice had seen what happened and had been talking to everyone about it. God, was my life ever private to my family?

"Goodbye Daniel." I said for the last time.

"Goodbye Nessie." Daniel half smiled as we hugged again.

I really was going to miss him. It's amazing how much your life can change in a few months. I really needed to rethink the whole 'live everyday like it's your last' thing. I pulled away from Daniel and waved as I walked to my door.

When Daniel had driven away and I was inside the house it took me a while to realize I was crying. But it didn't take all of two seconds for Alice to start a hundred questions.

"OMG! What happened? Are you okay? What are you gonna do? Will you tell Jake? How are you coping? Do you think he'll come back? Did you kiss? Were you thinking about getting back together with him? Tell me!" Alice exclaimed. She was talking so fast her words merged together.

"I really don't want to talk about this with you Alice." I sighed.

"Oh so you want to talk to someone else." Alice said clearly offended.

"Oh come on Alice it's not like that I think I just need Edward and Bella right now."

"God, it's the break up stage all over again." Rose sighed walking into the room and sitting next to me. "Look he's gone and you need to face that. I know I sound bitchy right now but just hear me out. I've been supportive for so long now that I'm just sick of this shit now. I hope this is the last mourning session you have over this dude."

"I can assure you it is." I smiled.

"Thank God!" Rose smiled.

"But you should be thankful I kind of just want to be alone. Where's Jake?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to be alone." Alice looked confused.

"I do but I want to know where he is before I go to my room. If he's there I can't now can I?"

"Right well I think he's in Seth and Leah's room or something. I'll go check." Alice came back a few minutes later. "All clear."

"Thanks. See you soon. Oh and if Edward and Bella ask send them to my room."

"They are already up there." Alice smiled.

"Okay thanks again."

When I got to my room I practically spilled my guts out to my parents. They obviously wanted to know everything so I told them everything. Mostly just by my thoughts. It was easier than talking about it.

By the end I really was crying about it. A full on mourning session. Edward and Bella didn't say anything they just held me. I was grateful in many ways that Daniel was gone. This sadness was just because I did love him and I would miss him. But Daniel being away would mean so much more than that.

Now that Daniel was gone I could focus on more important things. Like Jake. Okay the main thing is he was gone and I could think more about how my future was going to go with Jacob. I am really selfish! But I'm also glad Daniel is gone so that I won't hurt him anymore.

When Jacob found me cuddling with my parents he knew something was up. So Edward and Bella left so I could tell Jacob about everything. When I was done Jacob didn't have anything to say for a while but he finally came out with.

"Wow,"

"Yeah I know. So how do you feel?"

"How do I feel? Nessie how do _you _feel?"

"Kind of relieved. I really was sick of worrying about not hurting both of you. I think it kind of worked out for the best."

"In some ways it did. But you looked really upset earlier."

"Because I did love him Jake. I'm going to miss him – of course I am – but now I can focus on being with you."

"I know. I hope that we can get back on track."

"Yeah it might be hard but we can do this right?"

"Hopefully."

* * *

**Once again I apologize for how shit this chapter was.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	24. Let's Talk

**Okay so remember in my A/N last chapter I said this chapter was going to be better? Yeah I LIED! **

**I suck at writing this story I swear to God! Lately I've been slacking with this story but in the next chapter it will be better! If not you do have the right to kill me.**

**

* * *

**

It has been a week and I am so depressed. Not just depressed but lonely too. Who knew that I would miss Daniel so much? Apparently EVERYONE but me. I know it's so lame. They've all been telling me I shouldn't have let him go. I hate my family sometimes. They are always sending me mixed signals.

This week I haven't been doing much and when I have been doing things it's without emotion. If this is anything like when Edward left Bella then she was living hell. Then again, Edward came back. Thank God Edward came back! But I don't know if Daniel will ever come back and I really hope he doesn't because if he does I know things would just get weird between us again.

Although we did leave our relationship all messed up that doesn't mean we should bring it up again. We both knew it was better to forget about the whole thing than go into real details about it. The truth is, I love him and if I didn't then he would still be here. It was wrong for us to be together and I'm sounding so cheesy right now it's unbelievable but I still believe what I'm saying is true.

I know everyone is happy the drama is over with Daniel and I am too but that still doesn't stop the feeling I have when I think about it. I really need to find something to take my mind off of him. Nothing seems to really do that.

I've been shopping with Alice and Rose several times this week. It's gone the same way. We go wherever Alice is driving us in her Porsche and shop – well, Alice and Rose do I sort of just follow behind. I know they're trying to help but I think they should stop.

I've also been trailed a lot of places by everyone else too. All in their hope to make me happier. It's nice when they are being so supportive and understanding but I don't think there's anything that will take my mind off of Daniel. AAAAAAHHHHHH! THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE!

At least school started back tomorrow. I really needed a distraction and I guess this would have to be it. School was a place where I could almost escape everything and not have my family ask me things that might sound weird to other people.

"Renesmee you need to decide to do something in your life." Alice said to me before we went to school.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ugh. Because everyone is being boring and you're the only one I can rely on to do something unexpected! Or at least fun! Come on what's up?"

"Oh what like you haven't been checking with Edward every few minutes?"

"I guess I have but he won't tell me anything! He's like that. Anyway come on tell me what is up!"

"Nothing, everything is down. Jacob and I haven't been talking much this week, no one is leaving me alone and we have to go back to school. That's what's 'up'."

"Oh so really you want everyone to shut up and leave you alone so you can patch things up with Jacob."

"Yes,"

"Hmmm... maybe that's why I haven't seen any of your future."

"I thought you couldn't really see my future anyway because it was fuzzy."

"I can kind of. I'm getting used to it now. Thanks to Edward who has me watching every move you make."

"Must be hard to do that when I'm there one second and not the next."

"I know but I almost feel like telling Edward your future has disappeared like I used to with Bella. But I should know better because he wouldn't actually hurt you if he phased beside you."

"Yeah I guess I'm lucky that way."

"So where is Jake anyway?"

"Sleeping,"

"Oh,"

"Right okay let's get going then. We don't want to be late." Rose said sarcastically.

"Oh no!" Emmett played along.

I don't know why I was so eager to get back to school. I mean there really was no point, Antrim Grammar wasn't really exciting and I'd already learnt most of the curriculum. I guess there are a view things I kind of like about the school. But I'm not really excited about coming back to the place.

We pulled up in the school car park and made our way to the pupils' foyer. Nothing had changed in the school. Everything was the same and it made it all that more depressing. Soon more people started to arrive and so did my friends. It wasn't until then that I noticed I'd neglected them over the summer.

When I went to stand with them and Alice I didn't say much. My mind was elsewhere. I kept thinking of ways me and Jacob could fix our relationship. We needed to do something about it. I don't even know what way our relationship is now.

"Nessie?" Ashleigh asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you a question."

"Oh sorry. Daydreaming. What was it?"

"What happened to your boyfriend?"

Ouch that stung. "He moved." I tried to keep my poker face on but it was hard. No one had mentioned Daniel since he'd left.

"Really? Aw, so what are you doing the long distance thing?" asked Megan.

"No. I kind of don't like him any more anyway."

"So he broke up with you?" Ashleigh asked.

"Kind of, we sort of broke up with each other."

"What at the same time you guys just decided 'fuck it'?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Weird." Georgie said.

"Tell me about it." I sighed and the bell went for us to go to our lockers. Alice, Edward, Bella, Jasper and I didn't have lockers because we were in lower sixth so we were getting new lockers so we couldn't go to our lockers.

Alice and I walked to our registration room in silence. Everyone else caught up with us. We had registration in the technology block this year with Mr Cullen. He's nice but every time someone mentions his name I always think they're talking about us. It's kind of annoying.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me. He must've been referring to my scattered thoughts.

"Yeah I just have a lot to think about lately. I'll be okay Edward." I smiled.

"Well if you're sure..."

"Its fine Edward leave the girl alone!" Alice defended me.

"Alice it's not fine and you know it."

"I know have you seen our uniforms? Ugh I hate it."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Well whatever. I seriously don't know why you're worried. Nessie has this. Right?"

"Yep. Edward seriously stop worrying." I knew it was pointless Edward never stopped worrying if he did I'm sure he would die or something.

**Jacob's POV**

I hate it when Renesmee is away at school. It was sweet of her to let me sleep in though. But that's my Nessie, always thinking of other people. I hate to admit it but she gets her selflessness from Edward.

I just hate it when I wake up and she's not there. She did leave me a note though:

Dear Jake,

I'm away to school in case you forgot. I don't want to go but everyone said I had to. It kind of sucks we can't be together right now because I really need to talk to you. Talk soon okay?

Nessie.

I got up and went down to Seth and Leah's room. If anyone knew about this type of thing it would be Leah. She's a girl – even if she doesn't always act it – she'll know what it means. I hope.

"Leah!" I yelled.

"What the fuck Jacob!" Leah yelled back.

"Guys what's going on?" Seth yelled louder than the both of us.

"I need to ask you guys something." I said.

"What is it? And is it really fucking worth waking us up?" Leah growled.

"It's about Nessie."

"Count me out then." Leah walked off.

"What's up?" Seth asked sitting up.

"Nessie said she needs to talk to me. Is that bad?"

"Not always. I'm sure it's nothing big Jake. Why do you always think something is going to happen?"

"Because I am that type of guy. Besides this isn't just a normal relationship. We're still trying t work this out. Damn I wish our relationship was as easy as Sam and Emily's."

"You know that their relationship wasn't always perfect either."

"Yeah I know but I just wish there was something that I could do. I mean I don't know what we're supposed to talk about."

"Gee, I don't know. How about where your relationship is going? Jake you do know that you've been avoiding Renesmee don't you?"

"I have?"

"Yes."

"Shit. I had no idea. I think it's just a habit after avoiding her because she was with Daniel."

"Yeah well BREAK OUT OF IT!" I could've sworn he would've slapped me if he could.

"I'll try. But I guess it will be hard to fix our relationship. Are you sure that's what she wants to talk about."

"No she wants to break up with you and wants us to move back to Forks. What the fuck do you think?"

"Oh okay. Thanks Seth. Start packing," I winked at him as I left his room.

Okay so maybe I was pushing Nessie away. I'm a guy I'm not good with talking to girls about this kind of thing. That's why men don't make good therapists.

I had no idea what to do for the rest of the day. Leah said I was being really jumpy. Maybe it was because I was going to have to talk to Renesmee. God it was bad enough telling her that she shouldn't be with Daniel anymore. I can't do this whatsoever.

It wasn't long before Nessie and everyone else was back... time to do this.

**Renesmee's POV**

School was so boring. I hate the way every school year starts the same way. At least there's no homework for the first couple of weeks.

When I got home Jacob was waiting for me. He looked worried. I wondered what he was worried about. Unless he thought my note was about something else. Which is so not what I need right now.

"Hey Jake," I smiled kissing him. I knew we were blocking the doorway but I didn't care.

"Hey babe," Jake pulled back to look at me properly. "We need to get you out of that uniform."

Edward growled. Jake and I laughed and moved away from the door.

"He's right you know." I turned to Edward. "I need to change this thing is annoying me."

"I second that notion!" Alice piped up.

I laughed and went upstairs to change. Alice had left me clothes to wear for the day – as always. I didn't care what she made me wear as long as I didn't have to go hunting for clothes myself.

When I came back into the bedroom Jake was waiting for me. I smiled and went to sit with him. He knew I wanted to talk but I really had nowhere to start.

"So you got my note?" I asked leaning against him.

"Yeah, sorry I've been avoiding you by the way."

"It's okay. I mean I guess you had your reasons for doing it. So I hope you know you're not in trouble or anything."

"I know I just kind of want to know what this is about."

"One sec," I stood up and took a deep breath and yelled. "EDWARD STOP LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION!" and went to sit with Jake again. "Sorry, it's about us. I mean where is our relationship going?"

"Well I kind of thought that maybe we could start off way back to when we got engaged. I know it's hard to get back there but we can work to it."

"I guess so but it's also hard to forget everything that's happened. We can always try but it's not as easy for people who remember everything."

"I know but we can still try."

"Of course we are. So how are we going to work through this?"

"I guess we could pretend everything is normal again because it is."

"I would really love that."

"Me too, so is it time to send Alice back to her wedding plans?"

"Give it a little while but I guarantee it'll be soon."

"Great."

It wasn't long before someone came in to interrupt our getting-back-together make out session. Maybe Edward couldn't stand it anymore and snapped. No it was Alice here about wedding plans. She decided she wanted to go in a totally different direction with the new wedding and wanted it to be so different.

"ALICE!" I finally yelled at her.

"What?" Alice asked innocently.

"I don't care what you do for the wedding as long as you shut up about it. We just got back together. Give it time!"

"Fine but once you put that ring back on your finger it's done." Alice ran off.

"She is so weird." Jacob laughed.

"I know." I laughed too.

* * *

**I just want to let you know you also have the right to yell at me because this chapter is so bad.**

**Promise I will try and make the next chapter better. And remember what I said at the beginning: you have a right to kill me...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	25. Birthday

**Okay I guess my writing holiday is over because I couldn't stand not writing when I got more ideas in my head. But that's a good thing. Sorry I took down the Halloween chapter but I will repost it after I post one more chapter okay? Good.**

**I hope you like this one I realized the day after I posted the Halloween chapter I was missing something.

* * *

**

I was so caught up in my whole love triangle and school that I forgot something. My birthday... I know it sounds bad that I forgot my own birthday and in truth it is. Thank God no one else forgot. Well more like oh shit...Alice never forgot.

I woke up on the tenth of September as normal. Jacob was still sleeping and I had to get up for school. Everything was really quiet in the house. I had no idea why normally there was a TV on or something around here. Unless... I had no idea. Maybe there was some sort of intervention and they were waiting because it was about me.

Whatever it was it was annoying me so I had to go find out what it was. I sat up and tried to get out of bed but Jacob was still holding onto my arm.

"Jake," I said trying to pull my arm free. I knew I could use all my strength but that would hurt him so I was trying not to pull _his _arm off. "Come on Jake seriously I need to get up!"

"No you don't." Jake sighed pulling me closer to him.

"Wait your awake? And what do you mean I don't? I have school." Not that I really wanted to but it was called 'blending in'.

"You don't have to because Edward and Bella told me you're taking the day off."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"You don't know what day it is?"

"Why is that important?"

"You really have no idea?"

"No I don't have an idea what the hell is this?"

"Your birthday." Jake sat up and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Oh,"

"What do you mean 'oh'? A year ago this day was the best day of my life. Now it's only _one _of them. What's up?"

"I forgot that's all. I guess it has something to do with everything else in my life I haven't really been able to think about me in a while."

"Well now you _have _to. So, happy birthday." Jake smiled.

"Thanks but it feels weird if you call this my 'second' birthday. That's maybe another reason why I don't think of my birthday. I don't look like a freaking two year old."

"No you don't and it would suck if you did – for me anyway. But forget that part. What is it you want to do today?"

"Not too sure but I think lying in bed all day next to you sounds just fine."

"I know I'd like that too." Jake and I lay back down in the bed and a few seconds later Jake's phone was ringing.

"Give me a second." Jake got up and took his phone with him. "Hello?" I could've sworn I heard Alice from downstairs on the phone to Jake.

"_Get her down here now! We want to celebrate her birthday too!" _Alice whispered loudly.

"Shut up! Give me a minute besides you could do this to anyone else but why Nessie?"

"_Because she's part of our family more than yours so give her over!"_

"Don't you have Bella's birthday to plan?"

"_WHAT?" _Bella yelled.

"_Just get Nessie down here NOW!"_

"_Alice I did NOT agree to have my birthday celebrated!"_

"_SHUSH! I'll stop celebrating when you turn...thirty."_

"_WHAT?"_

"Listen Alice I know you're busy right now so I'm gonna go, don't worry Nessie will be down soon."

"_Fuck you Jacob Black. Bella's totally mad at me. As long as you get Nessie down here SOON before Bella KILLS me."_

Jake sighed and hung up his phone.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled.

"You heard that?"

"Yes because in case Alice forgot I HAVE VAMPIRE HEARING!" I yelled the last part to make sure Alice heard me. Jake laughed.

"Looks like Alice can't cover every detail. But seriously, she is going to kill us if we don't go downstairs now."

"Okay then let's go. We can't keep the ice queen waiting any longer." I grabbed my slippers and dressing gown and went downstairs. Jake came down a short while later wearing clothes.

"Have you went into the living room yet?" Jake asked.

"No, been waiting for you I feel afraid of what's in there."

Jake laughed and pulled me inside. Everything seemed normal but God knows how long it would take for things to look different.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled and jumped up. I wasn't really surprised I had a feeling something was coming.

"Happy birthday!" Alice ran up to me and hugged me.

"Thanks Alice, I had a feeling that you wouldn't let my birthday go unnoticed." I smiled.

"Well how could anyone forget this day?"

"I did..."

"You forgot your own birthday?" Emmett laughed. Rosalie elbowed him.

"So where's the party?" I asked looking at Alice.

"Not here...we're having it when we get back from school." Alice sighed tugging at her skirt.

"Oh right you have to go to school."

"It's not fair that Nessie doesn't have to go to school!"

"Well no one said life was fair Alice." Carlisle laughed.

"Ugh I hate this family so much sometimes! Oh and Bella I AM throwing you a party and there's nothing you can do about it." Alice sat down on the sofa.

"Edward," Bella pleaded. "Can't you _try _and stop Alice?"

"No. Bella when will you learn that you can't fight Alice. She's unbeatable. In the end she'll always gets what she wants." Edward sighed.

"Yep! Ever since I became a Cullen I've gotten everything I have ever wanted." Alice smiled smugly.

"_Almost _everything. You wanted to have a different uniform from everyone else to draw more attention to you at school and the school refused to let you. That's when you took a total bitch fit and practically ran a mile from the school at human pace." Rosalie faked a smile.

"SHUT UP!"

"Can everyone please stop picking on Alice?" Esme asked.

"Okay." Everyone mumbled.

"So presents?" I asked trying to distract everyone from Alice.

"Oh yeah!" Alice pointed to the big box in the corner.

"Did you get me another werewolf?" I asked looking at the size of the box.

"No!" Alice laughed.

"Okay..." I walked up to the box and pulled the ribbon away. The box opened up and there was an aquarium. It was one of those fish tanks you see in Chinese restaurants. I loved it anyway. "Who's it from?"

"Just Emmett," Rosalie glared at Emmett who was grinning like crazy.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked.

"Of course I do!" I smiled.

"Told ya!"

"The rest of our presents aren't as big though." Alice grimaced.

"Except for ours." Edward smiled.

"What did you guys get me?" I asked Edward and Bella.

"Come see," Bella held out her hand and I took it as we went into the garage.

We walked into the garage and I looked at all the cars, Edward's Volvo, Bella's Ferrari, Alice's Porsche, Rosalie's Convertible, Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle's Mercedes and another Volvo. ANOTHER ONE?

"You got me a Volvo?" I asked. More shocked it was a Volvo jeez, if they wanted to get me a car they wouldn't have gotten a Volvo for God's sake.

"Yes, it's one of the safest cars around and you're not completely indestructible." Edward explained. Safety how nice. That's what he bases my car on? It's more dangerous to get in the car with Alice everyday for God's sake. Oh shit Edward was listening to my thoughts. "I know you don't like it but it's what we're giving you."

"Okay I get it dad your concerned about me." I sighed. "Thanks anyway. So are you going to teach me how to drive?"

"Yes,"

"I wanted to teach her how to drive!" Emmett whined.

"No Emmett. I barely trust you to drive your own car." Edward sighed.

We went back into the living room so I could open the rest of my presents. I am so glad my family loves to go overboard on presents. That makes me sound spoilt doesn't it? Well I kind of am considering the way Alice loves to buy things for me. If I had grown up at human speed I'm sure the torture would've never ended at least now I can speak properly and tell her to stop annoying me.

I got a makeup set from Rosalie, new clothes and shoes from Alice, a book set from Jasper, and an art set from Esme and Carlisle.

"Thanks guys," I smiled at my family.

"No problem. Anyway it looks like it's time for everyone to go to school." Carlisle said looking at the clock in the living room. "I have to go to work."

"I still think Renesmee should go to school." Alice started to protest again.

"Quit it Alice your going and that's that."Esme said firmly.

"Fine," Alice got up and stormed out of the house.

"You should all go now before Alice does some serious damage to your cars." Esme advised.

Everyone left in a hurry before Alice could do anything to their cars and went to school, Carlisle went to work and Esme went into our office. I took my things upstairs and got dressed; Jacob was waiting for me when I came out of the closet.

"So what are we doing today? And why haven't I gotten my present yet?" I complained.

Jacob laughed and pulled me into his arms. "Relax you'll get your present soon enough. Right now we are going out for the day."

"Where?" I asked.

"Where ever you want. Today is just going to be about you and only you." Jacob kissed me on the forehead.

"Oh Jake you're so sweet!"

Jacob and I went everywhere. He didn't mind taking me into really girly shops or paying for the things I wanted. The first thing I asked him was to teach me how to drive. The thing was he refused to let me drive the Volvo C30 Edward and Bella had given me for my birthday and I agreed. So we used Bella's car because she never used it anyway.

When I knew the basics of driving I still couldn't drive legally so Jake drove us to where ever I wanted. We went to Portaferry to Exploris. Exploris is an aquarium and I felt like going there because of Emmett's birthday present. The place was amazing there was so much to see and I actually learned quite a lot about marine life.

After that we went to Belfast and Jake took me to Build-a-Bear. I laughed at Jake's enthusiasm as he decided to make a toy too. At around five before we went to get dinner my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"NESSIE GET HOME NOW!" Alice shrieked.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well YOU'RE NOT HERE!"

"Of course I'm not there I'm out with Jake why?"

"Because what's the point in throwing someone a birthday party when they're NOT HERE to enjoy it?"

"The point of the birthday party you're referring to is that you will use ANY excuse to throw a party. No matter how little."

"That and I really wanted to see if I can make up for the disaster that was Bella's party."

"Oh my God I can't believe you went there Alice you know that's a touchy subject for everyone." I said sarcastically.

"I know," Alice sighed. "Look just get your ass home and I won't kill you. Got it?"

"Got it. Goodbye Alice." I hung up and sighed. "Alice wants us home. She has my party set up and I'm guessing if we don't get there soon she's going to bite both of our heads off."

Jake laughed. "Oh so you think I'm kidding?" I asked.

"No I'm not stupid I know not to underestimate Alice but that conversation you had was really funny." Jake smiled.

"I'm glad you find it entertaining but your talk with Alice this morning was the same. Let's just face it Alice makes everything more entertaining."

"Yes she does. So we better get home and see what 'wonderfully entertaining' thing she's put together for us now."

When we got home Alice was waiting in the garage. Her eyes widened when she saw we were in Bella's Ferrari. She hopped off the bench she was sitting on and went straight to my side of the car. When I had barely opened the door Alice started in.

"Oh my God. How long does it take someone to come from Belfast to here? No I didn't 'see' you in Belfast but I can see the logo on your shopping bags. So what did you get? If you have bought clothes then you need my approval and you know that. And if you did buy clothes then I am insulted because you should have invited me instead of making me go to school and I am unhappy that you done that to me – made me go to school I mean. What else did you do today? It's been driving me mad all day in school all I was trying to do was 'see' what you were doing but I couldn't because you were with Jacob and I hate that. I mean I don't hate when you spend time with Jacob I just hate the fact I can't 'see' what you're doing when you're with him. And what were you thinking taking Bella's Ferrari and letting _him _drive? Don't you know Bella would kill him if she found out? I mean if you were going to go out we expect to at least use your own car why do you think Edward and Bella bought you that. Okay, I get it, it's a shit car but what can you do? Do you want me to go and take you to -"

"ALICE SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Sorry I just have a lot to say."

"I can see that. Jeez, if I knew what you were going to do was really give me a lecture I wouldn't have come home. And if this party is so amazing why aren't we there already? I would really like to give you answers to your never ending lecture but that can wait right?"

"Sort of. I definatley need an answer about Bella's car."

"Well I can give you that. My car is really bad and not as fast as Bella's and you know that. Also I wouldn't be caught dead in that hatchback."

"I've taught you well!" Alice smiled pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"What the hell is taking so long for you guys to come out?" Rosalie appeared beside Alice. "You took Bella's car she is going to _kill _you -"

"Rosalie I got that. Alice already gave me a long lecture about all that. So can you let us get out of the car or what?" I asked glaring at Alice.

"Whoops, sorry. I just got really mad and excited and I had so much to say. But don't worry Renesmee I haven't forgotten what I said and I will continue my rant later. Right now you have a party to go to!" Alice smiled.

Alice and Rosalie stepped away from the car so Jake and I could get out. We walked straight into the house and into the living room where my family and friends and Seth and Leah were waiting.

I always have to wonder how Alice gets everything done even with vampire speed. There was so much done for the party that would only last a few hours. Not that the party time mattered to Alice. All along the walls were big banners that said 'Happy Birthday!' and balloons and streamers around the room. There was a long table at the far side of the room with food and a cake. There was a smaller table beside it with all of my birthday presents set on it. Emmett's present wasn't there I guessed Alice had moved it to my room. In one corner of the room there was a stereo blasting music through the room and along the walls there were flowers everywhere.

"Thanks guys!" I exclaimed taking everything in.

"It's really no problem." Esme smiled. "As you know Alice took care of everything."

"And she will continue to take care of everything including cleaning everything up." Carlisle added.

"Okay I deserve that. I guess I wanted to go all out when I really shouldn't have. But we can't clean up _entirely _in a mere three days it will be Bella's birthday so that means I'll have to organize a huge party again. But if we keep the banners and streamers up then the job is half done." Alice argued.

"No Alice. We know you'll change your mind about these style of banners in less than a day so there's no point keeping them up." Carlisle said firmly.

"Good point."

I laughed. Alice really has a way of making things go her way and I really want to know how she does it. It was like she had some sort of power over the rest of the family and they just listened and obeyed her every command. Well most of them did Alice knew better than to ask Edward or Rosalie to do anything for her.

"So what am I doing now?" I asked Alice.

"Well we thought that you would like to open the presents you got from your friends." Alice ran over to get me one of the wrapped presents sitting on the table.

"Okay," I took the present from Alice the tag read _To: Nessie, Happy Birthday, From: Ashleigh. _I opened the box and there was a snow globe inside. Inside the snow globe there were two girls hugging in the snow with snow angels on the ground beside them. The bottom was inscribed: _Friends are forever so hold them tight. Don't let them take flight. _"Thanks Ashleigh! I love it!"

"This one is from Georgie," Alice said handing me the thin box. There was a jewellery set in this box, a necklace with a pink '16' pendant on it with matching earrings. I put them on immediately. At least I knew I could always where these more than once.

I opened the rest of my presents in the same way Alice just kept handing me them one after another. I got a pair of dog slippers from Emily, a picture frame with a picture of me and all my friends from Courtney, a copy of 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' from Megan and a friendship bracelet from Holly.

After that Emmett decided that it would be fun if we went to play mini golf down in Junction One. But we couldn't because everyone was still wearing their uniform.

"I can let you guys borrow clothes if you want." Alice suggested to our friends. "Rosalie will let you borrow her clothes too."

"I'll let them what?" Rosalie all but yelled.

"Oh come on it's just for now. Relax." Alice smiled.

Playing mini golf with vampires and werewolves can be really hard. Mostly because they can hit the ball too hard. Like Emmett did repeatedly and that made Rosalie really annoyed with him that she accidently broke the golf club in half. Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme seemed to be doing a better job at being human than the rest of the family. There weren't many people around that night and we were lucky they didn't notice how different we were.

When we got home Rosalie was still really mad at Emmett for almost breaking the fake pirate ship by hitting a golf ball off of it and took him upstairs to yell at him. The rest of us ate well the rest of us that eat food ate while everyone else pretended to. After we were finished eating and Rosalie and Emmett had come back downstairs Alice decided it was time for cake. It was a huge cake and I wondered why it was so big or at least I did until I looked at how much food the wolves had eaten.

It was about midnight before Esme decided it was time for everyone to go home. Alice handed out gift bags for everyone and I mean gift bags not normal party bags. I think she bought everyone a new phone and an iPod. No one said anything about Alice over spending again at least it was because it wasn't spent on us.

When everyone 'went to bed' and Alice started cleaning up the party Jake and I went for a walk outside.

"What's up Jake?" I asked. Most of the time when people say "let's go for a walk" it's a bad thing.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere tonight." Jake said looking up at the sky.

"Like where? Am I even allowed to?"

"Just to a hotel or something. Oh and Edward said it's fine."

"Why do you want to go to a hotel?"

"I really don't know how to say this but... I think it would be easier if we skipped the awkward 'first time' sex and be able to know what we're doing on our honeymoon."

"Wow. Really? Well I guess that would be better. And if Alice is sticking with this non traditional theme for our next wedding then this is perfect." I joked. I was just really nervous what the hell are you supposed to say to your boyfriend when they say "let's have sex tonight"?

"It's cool if you don't want to. I mean I already spoke to Edward and Bella about this..."

"Wait... you actually talked about this with my _parents_?"

"Yes. Don't ever make me do it again. I did it this time because I thought if they had objections to this they should let us know. Edward took it pretty well."

"He did?" I was really shocked because let's face it, Edward overreacts to almost any tiny bit of news.

"Yeah. I mean he didn't push me through a window."

"Got a point there. So you really think tonight?"

"Well we can see how it goes..."

"I guess so..."

Jacob and I got into my Volvo and Jake started to drive us toward Belfast.

* * *

**OMG! :O **

**Okay so you want some pictures that go with Renesmee's party right? Then go to MY PROFILE. :)**

**Thank you for putting up with my rants about this story for so long and I hope you know there's a sequel!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	26. You Can't Keep Things From Emmett

**Hey guys thanks for reading! This is the chapter I have been sort of dreading. I just really don't know how to say this type of thing because I am only 13.**

**I hope I wrote this right because in my opinion it wasn't as good as it could have been. My friends did convince me not to write a lemon because I know I would suck at that so there isn't one.**

**Look, if it was really that bad I can write it again don't fret. But I really thought I did an okay job.

* * *

**

I was so shaken up on the drive to the hotel. I had no idea what the hell was going to happen. I mean I knew how sex worked but we weren't exactly human. Things like this were supposed to be really natural right? Maybe they would be especially for imprint relationships...

Later in the hotel I had all these questions about sex coming into my head and I was really freaking out... did Alice know this was happening? Probably not because Jake was involved but I almost wish she did know to stop it... I was really nervous and I guessed Jake must be too.

Jake told me he was going to get something from a shop down the road and I had to stay in the hotel I didn't ask him what he was getting or anything I just sat waiting. My phone began to ring and I checked the number – Alice. What did she want? I didn't answer it but I didn't hang up either I listened to the voicemail though.

"_Nessie what are you doing? I can't 'see' anything and it's worrying me. Edward and Bella say you went somewhere with Jake. What's going on? Why don't people tell me anything anymore? Seriously when you get back we are going to have a serious talk and by that I mean we're having a long lecture and don't think you can get out of it!_"

Oh great another thing to worry about added to the list. I loved Alice I really did but sometimes I just thought she was crazy. Jake came back a while later and I had this feeling he didn't want this now. But he kept saying this was right and I had no idea what to think. This was wrong and I knew that and I bet even Jake knew it but maybe he was right...maybe this would be worse if we were in Isle Esme having no clue it would really spoil a mood and be really awkward...

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock beside the bed. I tried to get up and turn it off but Jake had his arms around me so I left it. He set an alarm? Why? I sighed that might have been great last night but he was still going to make me go to school.

I really didn't want to go to school today. I didn't want to go back home either. Emmett might guess what happened and he would make jokes because he always did. And if Emmett cracked a joke everyone would find out. Maybe they would be fine with it Edward and Bella were but I guess they have to accept my decisions no matter what. Everyone else on the other hand, might have their own opinions.

"Good morning," Jake whispered kissing my neck.

"Hey," I smiled. He released me so I could turn around and face him.

"How do you feel?"

"A little annoyed actually."

"Why was it bad?"

"No just that you're making me go to school." I pointed at the alarm clock it said half six.

"Well that's not my fault Edward and Bella said you had to go to school no matter what and I didn't really want to piss them off."

"I know but you just know Emmett is going to say something and then everyone will know."

"I thought everyone knew already."

"No because Alice called me last night demanding to know where I was because she couldn't 'see' me anywhere."

"Oh good this is one of those times I am thankful that she can't see me."

"Me too." I kissed Jacob on the forehead before I got up to stretch.

Jacob lay watching me admiring my every move. It was really sweet but I started to wonder if there was something wrong with me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean what?"

"What are you staring at?"

"You're just really beautiful."

"And you're just really sweet."

"Thanks. Now you have to go get ready for school or your parents will kill me."

"Okay fine but I really wish you wouldn't do this to me."

"Well I am doing this to you and you have to deal with it. Sorry."

I sighed and got up to get dressed Jacob had even brought my uniform here so I could get ready for school. The last thing on my mind right now was my human life. I really wanted to stay with Jacob all day and just be together.

When I left the bathroom dressed and went back to find Jacob he was sitting, dressed and texting someone. I kneeled behind him and wrapped my arms round his waist trying to read over his shoulder but he moved the phone.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Who were you texting?" I asked moving to sit beside him.

"Edward letting him know we'd be home soon. No need to be jealous."

"Oh ha, ha. So what are you going to do today? Brag to Leah and Seth?"

"No Leah couldn't care less and Seth still thinks having sex is gross."

"Well then what are you going to do while you make me suffer?"

"I don't know. If anything I just want to be with you but we can't be together right now."

"Shut up I hate when you stay stuff like that."

"Right okay well then we better go."

We left the hotel and were home by seven. Everyone was in the living room staring into space the only person who was barely talking was Edward, answering everyone's silent thoughts.

"Hey guys," I said walking into the living room. Everyone looked up and had curious expressions on their faces.

"Jacob and Renesmee spent the night at a hotel okay? Is that a crime?" Edward answered everyone's thoughts.

"Well Renesmee was too busy to answer her phone." Alice said annoyance clear in her voice.

"Sorry Alice but really it's not you who should be worrying about where I am and you know that. I know you care but you shouldn't care that much." I said sitting beside her. Jacob came in a few minutes later walking straight through the living room and into Seth and Leah's room.

There was another reason why I really didn't want to go to school I would be around Edward all day and that meant I couldn't think about Jacob and I if I did I'm sure that I would be humiliated. Edward doesn't want to see it and I didn't want him to see it. So I had to be careful what I thought about in class when I got bored and let my mind wander.

I tried silently begging Edward to let me stay home in my thoughts. He sighed and nodded vaguely to me. I smiled and thanked him before I left the room and went to Seth and Leah's room. Jacob and Seth were talking and I went to join them.

"I thought you were going to school." Jacob said accusingly.

"Edward said I can stay home." I smiled.

"How did you pull that off?" Seth asked.

"I silently begged." I winked.

"Oh yeah that really ticks him off."

"So what do you want to do today?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know how about I'm going back to bed because you woke me up at half six."

"Makes sense."

"Yes it does I will see you later."

"Okay."

I went to bed and it turns out Jacob let me sleep longer than I wanted. I woke up and everyone was home from school. Alice was pissed off with me completely and Emmett seemed really excited that I was awake.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked after a while.

"So a little birdie told me you lost your virginity last night..." Emmett began.

"Who told you?"

"I had to ask Edward. How could you not tell me?" Emmett sounded offended.

"The real question is why would I _want _to tell you?"

"Because you tell me everything! And I'm more annoyed at myself how could _I _not see it. You're glowing. I should have known."

"Okay you are really weird Emmett seriously though I don't want to talk about it with you."

"Okay but everyone shares their sex lives with me. Just ask Bella."

"Emmett shut it and leave Renesmee alone." Bella sighed.

"Fine but I really want to know what happened between you and Edward lately you've just stopped having sex I mean -"

"EMMETT SHUT UP!" Bella yelled.

"Sorry.." Emmett sighed.

"Seriously Emmett you need help." I said shaking my head and leaving the room.

* * *

**Sorry it's short I really had nothing to this chapter. The next chapter is the Halloween one which you might have already read so you don't really need to read it again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	27. Halloween

**Here is the Halloween chapter again. I think it has better placement this time. :)

* * *

**

It took a while for things between me and Jake to be normal again. We decided to pretend he just got here from Forks and go from there. It was easier this way. No one said anything about this little acting thing we were doing. They just thought that maybe it would help us get back together so they didn't complain.

Things were better than normal after a few months. It was Halloween soon and I was deciding on doing Halloween right or not. Alice thinks we should but that doesn't mean we could. I guess we were a little old of Trick or Treating but Alice wanted to throw a party. But I doubt Edward would allow it.

"Nessie," Alice began. We'd been having this fight for weeks now. "You know I love you and everything and I know you'd do anything for me so I think you should do this one little thing."

"No way Alice, I told you it's not going to work either way. As soon as you got the thought he burst the bubble." I sighed looking down at my French homework.

"I know but I was thinking, if you asked him he might change his mind!"

"He won't and you know it it's a waste of time."

"You don't know that! Maybe he'll think it's a good thing!"

"Alice I don't think so. The last two parties you had weren't so good. Bella's birthday party was by far the worst and then the graduation party was going well then Jake crashed the party."

"Hey!" Jake yelled from the bed. He liked being there while I was doing my homework.

"Sorry but you know what I mean. Alice you know this one might as well follow the rest. And don't even get me started on the wedding thing."

"Hey the wedding thing wasn't my fault. This time around you're not getting a bachelor party Jake. Anyway that's not the point. The last two parties didn't totally suck. I mean people got things out of them right?"

"Yes. A stitched up arm and the love of her life gone for possibly forever, and an army of newborn vampires. Those are the best type of party favours."

"Okay bad examples. PLEASE! Come on you know if we do this everyone will love us. It's better than the school's crappy disco and you know it! We could have a competition for best dressed. And we could be vampires with fangs! I guess that is insulting to us but at least we could be who we are without being judged as much."

"Alice I know it would be awesome but still no. I hate that you think Edward will say yes to everything I ask him because he doesn't. I'm amazed he accepts Jake and me."

"Oh come on you act like it's hard to accept you and Jake."

"Yeah well you act like it's hard to accept this party isn't going to happen."

"Oh come on Nessie you know it's not in my nature to give up. It's not something I do. I will however take bribes that cause me to give up things. Just sayin'."

"Yeah 'cause I'm sure I can get you another Porsche Turbo 911. Oh this time in pink!" I said sarcastically.

"You so could and use Edward's credit card to do it. Come on it'd serve him right. This party costs less than a car any day. Also this way we can make new friends! Please Renesmee, just ask. If he says no fine, I'll let it go but come on!"

"Non, j'ai français devoirs." I explained in French.

"You're French is appalling. You really should have said Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai devoirs de français." Alice replied in fluent French. I hate her when she does that.

"Can someone tell me what that even means?" Jake asked.

"It means 'no I can't. I have French homework'. Which Nessie does have." Alice explained. "You do know only half of your homework makes sense."

"I don't care Alice." I snapped my textbook shut and sighed. "I'm giving up French."

"I don't see why you didn't do Spanish."

"I'd rather do German."

"Okay well that's not the point we are talking about this party!"

"Nein wir sind nicht aufhören zu reden Alice du mich jetzt ärgerlich!" I yelled in German.

"Okay what? Even I didn't get that Nessie."

"No we're not stop talking Alice you're annoying me now!"

"Oh. You're German is good."

"Thanks. Anyway fine I'll go now." I sighed I walked into the hallway where Edward was waiting. I knew he was listening to our conversation. "Do I need to say anything?"

"No." Edward smiled. "I see you learnt German."

"Yep. So the answer?"

"Hell no Alice!"

"DAMN IT EDWARD!" Alice yelled. She came out of my room and stood face to face with Edward. Well more like face to chest, she still looked up at Edward.

"What's wrong Alice? Too small?" Edward laughed.

"Okay look what's the problem? Are you scared someone's going to get a paper cut?"

Edward flinched at the memory. "No. I just don't know why you want to do this."

"It'll be fun? People might not call us freaks? HELLO IF WE DO WE MIGHT SEEM HUMAN!"

"I doubt we'll ever be seen as humans Alice. Anyway so what? You want us to dress up as vampires? We are vampires. In fact, have the party in broad daylight, in the sun, it'd be a lot of fun."

"Edward that's not what I mean. I just think it would be fun. And it would give me an excuse to dress up – not as a vampire. I've always wanted to celebrate Halloween and this year you will let me!"

"Si vous deux Excusez-moi, j'ai devoirs de français à faire." I mumbled. I knew they would just keep fighting so I decided to give up on listening to them. I doubt they even knew what I said.

**(A/N Nessie's French: If you two would excuse me, I have French homework to do.)**

The next day Alice was pretty excited to go to school. I was kind of concerned about that. She never is excited to go to school unless there was a reason. And there was always a reason.

We met up with our friends in the morning as always. Alice decided we could stay and talk with our friends in the pupils' foyer until she had a vision of Mr Cullen deciding to take registration. It was better than being in the technology block with people we disliked.

Alice was pretty much jumping with joy. "Alice what's got you excited?" I asked.

"We're having a party!" Alice announced with satisfaction. I sighed I knew Edward couldn't handle Alice when she started to fight with him. Alice set her bag on the ground to get the invitations out for everyone.

"Wow you guys this is so cool!" Ashleigh smiled taking the card from Alice. I took one too, even if I did live in the same house. I had no idea.

Happy Halloween

You are invited to the best party this school has ever seen! You're now on the list. If you're not on the list you ain't getting in. So either you are on the list or you find out how. Good luck. You have a week.

A xx

"Are we on the list?" Emily asked.

"Yep! This is gonna be awesome! Okay, I have a free period today so I will spend that time texting people about the list. No one say anything. If anyone asks if you're on the list say no. Act like no one is on the list and that you don't know who 'A' is. But you do know this and if someone finds out you know we're screwed!"

"Wait what if someone saw you give us these?" Georgie asked.

"Oh give them back. I have a plan. I'm going to leave them in the staff room a pile for every class in the school. The reg. teachers just have to give them out."

"Wow Alice this gonna be so cool!" Courtney smiled.

"Of course. So you are all on the list just don't let anyone break you. They might find out you're on the list and beg for an entry. But they aren't getting it got it?"

We all nodded as Alice went off to the staff room. She came back and pulled me away. Looks like we're going to registration. When we got there Edward didn't look happy. I knew he wasn't happy with this. Maybe if people didn't know it was the Cullens' party they would come I thought hopefully. I knew Edward wouldn't like it if half the school turned up but I didn't care.

"Okay class," Mr Cullen said looking at the pumpkin invitations on his desk. "I have instructions to give everyone one of these. Some pupil is having some sort of party." He passed the invitations out. "Before you ask I don't know anything so I guess you'll have to find out on your own."

"Alice you're unbelievable." Edward said so low that no one could hear him.

"Whatever. I'm texting later. I have every pupils' phone number but they don't have mine so it's a good thing. This way I can send information and no one has to know." Alice replied in the same low voice Edward did.

"It'll be fun cheer up Edward." Bella squeezed his hand.

"Have you forgotten about your birthday?" Edward asked.

"Almost. I don't want to remember that part of being human!"

"Sorry Love."

The rest of the day was crazy. I knew Alice had texted everyone because in fifth period my blackberry buzzed in my blazer. I sighed and checked my phone when the teacher went out of the room. Alice was probably creating diversions in school so people could read their texts.

_Okay so you want to get on the list huh? Well prove you are worthy. Prove you are willing to do anything to get onto this list. You've got a week. – A_

I replied: _I'm on the list if I wasn't then we'd have some problems._

My phone buzzed again.

_Are you on the list? Who started this? Can you give me some idea? – Chloe _

I forgot Alice had only told some of our friends. I didn't want to say anything so I just played along.

_No. I have no idea sorry. When I have an idea I'll let you know. – Nessie_

The teacher came back into the classroom as my phone buzzed again I sighed as I ignored it.

By the end of the day I was ready to kill Alice.

"Alice my phone has been buzzing all day! Everyone wants to know something. Apparently the Cullens' are number one targets for this. I think they know it's us." I said once we were in Alice's Porsche.

"So? I have already accepted a few more people to the list. It's fun. Besides there's nothing wrong with what we're doing. I also texted the teachers. They text back of course. I was almost going to let a few of them come to the party. They are not as innocent as people think. But I won't let them come."

A week later and I was ready to throw my phone out the window. I had a pain in my side from where my phone kept buzzing every two seconds. I was glad that it was the Halloween holidays and Alice's party was coming soon. I was sick of my phone buzzing. I just refused to answer it now.

Alice sent out one last text a few hours before the party: _Party time. I guess you should know who is behind all of this now. Meet in 3 hours at the Cullens' house – in costume. But you have to show up to find out if you're on the list. – Alice Cullen_

Alice decided that Emmett would be the bouncer with the list. He looked really professional with the sunglasses and black clothes. It didn't take long for the outside of our house to be mobbed by people. Thank God Emmett was strong.

Soon the place was pretty full. I can't believe Alice just decided to let all these people in. It was a good night though. Alice done a good job at kitting everyone out in Halloween costumes. Well almost a good job.

Alice was wearing a lady bird outfit and her hair was all spiky, Rosalie was a bee and her blonde hair looked great with it, I was a witch it was simple but I liked it that way, Esme was a butterfly, Bella was a fairy, Jasper was Freddy Cougar he looked really scary, Emmett was a bouncer, Jake was a werewolf, Seth was a vampire, Leah was a cat, Carlisle was a cross between a doctor and a scientist and Edward was a ghostbuster.

I can't believe Alice got Leah to dress up. She looked really nice though. A lot of girls went in the theme of Alice and Rosalie: short skirts, wings, camisoles or corsets, thigh high socks and stilettos.

"Who is judging the competition?" I asked Alice.

"I think...Jasper. It'll freak people out." Alice laughed.

"O...kay. So he can't win?"

"No, even if I secretly want him to. But people know we're related so..."

"Oh that sucks. Have you seen Jake?"

Alice shrugged and walked off and I sighed looking for Jake again. I had no idea where he had gone when the party started.

Suddenly someone grabbed me and growled and I screamed.

"Jeez Nessie it's me!" Jake said taking his mask off.

"Shit Jake you scared me!" I turned round to face him. "You look awesome. But I prefer the real wolf."

"Yeah I do too but I think people would notice this gigantic wolf walking around on all fours."

"I guess so. So do you like the party?"

"Yeah. Alice can throw some party I can tell you that."

"I know she does a good job with everything. Who do you think will win the costume contest?"

"Well I would say Jasper but I guess he can't win... um... I don't know half of the girls in here look the same and most of the guys didn't dress up. Tough call." Jake laughed.

"Oh I know. Maybe we should just let Jasper win."

"Would be for the best. Is there even a prize?"

"I think Alice has something. But who knows it's Alice."

"True. I love this song, wanna dance?"

"Okay,"

I knew that Jacob hated to dance but I knew he couldn't say no to me. So we danced to Neutron Star Collision like everyone else and for the first time our family didn't stand out as much as they should. Maybe it was because we were in costume.

I had to laugh when Seth came up to Jake and I baring his fangs. "So what do you think Nessie? Do you think I could be one of you now?"

"Almost if you sparkle in the sun I will be amazed." I laughed.

"I'm working on getting some glitter don't worry." Seth laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Alice has a box full upstairs."

"Great! See you!" Seth ran for the stairs.

"Well that was kind of weird." Jake pulled me closer.

"I know. But it is pretty funny."

"I think he does want to be a vampire sometimes."

"I don't know why he would."

"Me neither. I don't mind what you are it's just I couldn't see myself that way."

"I couldn't see you with golden eyes either."

"Who says they'd be gold? What if they were red?"

"It would make you look evil." I laughed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Jake leaned down to kiss me. I stretched up on my tiptoes to meet his lips. I loved the way our lips fitted together perfectly. I put my arms around Jake's neck to pull him closer. Someone cleared their throat beside us. We broke apart and turned to look at the person who was clearing their throat. Rosalie.

"I know you guys love the public affection displays but I had a feeling something more than a kiss was going to happen soon so I stopped you. Don't be mad." Rosalie explained.

"It's fine Rosalie. Thanks," I sighed, I removed my hands from around Jake's neck as Rosalie walked away.

"Better her and not Edward," Jake straightened up.

"I know," I started to dance again.

"Can I have your attention please?" Jasper's southern accent made the whole room go quiet. "Thank you. I'm here to announce the results of the costume contest. Because I am the judge that means that I and my family can't win the contest sorry guys. Come up here to show everyone who you are."

We went up to the platform thing Alice had set up in the middle of the room to stand to show everyone who we were. Not that it was hard to know who we were. People looked confused when they saw Jake, Seth and Leah on stage though.

"Okay thanks guys. I know we had the best costumes but come on let's give someone else a chance." Jasper laughed as we got off the platform. "Alright so it was hard to choose who would win the costume contest but I think we have a winner. Quinn Fabray?"

Rosalie's friend Quinn got up on the platform. "Yep. That's me."

"Congratulations you won the contest." Jasper smiled holding out his claw hand.

"Thanks." Quinn shook his hand. She was wearing a cheerleading costume. "What's the prize?"

"Oh!" Alice ran off and appeared seconds later with an envelope. "A trip to a day spa."

"Thanks!"

After that the party started to wind down. It wasn't too hard getting everyone to leave. I decided to get out of cleaning up the party by going to bed. Edward and Alice knew I was faking but they didn't mind.

Jake followed me. I smiled as I heard him coming into the bedroom. When I came out of the closet in my pyjamas Jake was already in bed. I lay down beside him and he started to play with my hair absentmindedly.

"Was some party," Jake commented.

"I know," I yawned, "Alice doesn't do it any other way."

It didn't take long for sleep to find me.

* * *

**Okay so I have to say this will probably be ending in the next chapter. I have it all planned out I just have to put pen to paper... or my fingers to the keyboard.**

**Don't worry though I have a sequel planned. But you won't be getting the start of that for a while... I just want to make you wait. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	28. WHAT!

**It's here! :D**

**Okay so it took me FOREVER to write (forever in my mind) but here it is. Sorry it's short but this is the best I think I could do it.

* * *

**

I woke up the next day feeling really sick. I just thought it was a reaction to last night because I know I ate a lot of crap. Too bad that no one else felt that way...what with my family doesn't eat and Jake, Seth and Leah's iron stomachs.

I got up to go to the bathroom and I'm glad I got there in time. I don't know how long I was in there throwing up but it was a while. Eventually there was knock on the door.

"Nessie?" Jake called.

"Yeah?" I was sitting on the edge of the bath now.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so...I just think I ate too much crap or something."

"Okay well if it gets worse I can get Carlisle."

I sat on the edge of the bath for a while. I felt vile. I flushed the toilet and cleaned myself up before I walked into the bedroom.

When I told Jake I was fine he didn't buy it. He kept insisting that I lie down in bed and he would take care of me. I really loved how much he cared, so I done what he wanted me to. I lay in bed while Jacob cared for me.

A few hours later Edward and Bella caught on and came to see what was going on. They found me lying in bed with the duvet up to my chin and Jacob feeding me chicken soup while wearing a nurse cap thingy."

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Nessie's sick. I'm taking care of her." Jake said spoon feeding me again.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked feeling my forehead.

"Yeah I didn't just imagine hearing her throw up this morning."

"Okay. Looks like you got it covered Jake." Bella looked nervously at me.

"Mum it's nothing just a 24 hour thing I'm sure." I reassured her.

"Well okay..." Edward said. "Just make sure there's a bed pan near in case you feel like you're going to be sick again."

"Got it." Jake smiled.

"We'll be back in a few hours to see how you feel." Edward and Bella left the room.

Jacob was a good little nurse to me. I really liked how much he cared about me right now and he didn't mind cleaning me up after I was sick. I kept telling him he didn't need to do anything for me but he wouldn't hear of it and kept doing anything he could to make me feel better.

That night he even slept on the floor. I couldn't believe he was taking so much precaution. I suppose I didn't want to get him sick if what I had was contagious but I still felt bad. Jacob was way too nice to me sometimes.

I woke up and felt a sharp stab of pain in my stomach and ran to the bathroom. Jacob heard me and rushed in and held my hair back. I was violently sick for about five minutes until I felt okay enough to lift my head from the toilet.

"Thank you Jacob." I said sitting on the bathroom floor and leaning against the bath.

"No problem. I hope this won't continue. You seemed fine after yesterday morning and I just wanted to be sure and now you're being sick again." Jacob said mostly to himself.

"That is weird." I thought aloud.

After a few more trips to the bathroom that morning I felt mostly normal. I also slept most of the day with regular checkups from Bella and Edward.

This continued for about a week before I thought this really wasn't normal. Bella, Edward and Jacob seemed to think so too. The next morning I was sick I told Jacob to get Bella for me. Something was bothering me. My period was late and I wasn't sure what was up.

"Renesmee?" Bella was sitting on the edge of the bath.

I got up from the toilet and sat next to her. "Um...Do you think this is weird?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm being sick in the morning...?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Um...my period is late this month too..."

"Oh..._oh_."

"Do you think I am?"

"I don't know...I didn't think that was _possible _but then again here _you_ are...We should talk to Carlisle."

"Okay."

Bella and I left the bathroom and walked to Carlisle's study – Jake in tow.

"Jake could you wait out here?" Bella asked.

"Why? I have as much right to go in there as you do." Jake protested.

"It's a girl thing..."

"But you're going to talk to Carlisle?"

"He's a doctor and it's better than some stranger."

"Got a point there. I'll wait out here then."

"Good."

We walked into Carlisle's office and sat down in front of his big mahogany desk. Carlisle was taking a few days off for Halloween. He looked up from his paperwork.

"Bella, Renesmee what can I do for you? Are you still sick Renesmee?" Carlisle asked his voice full of concern.

"Well kind of..." I said.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle got up and walked around to the front of his desk so he was standing in front of us.

"Well Renesmee and I have a feeling Renesmee might be pregnant." Bella whispered because she knew Jake was listening.

"Wh-oh." Carlisle must've realized that too. "Can you tell me why you would think that?"

"I'm always sick in the morning, after that I feel okay. Then I am sleeping a lot and I missed my period this month." I explained.

"Well that does sound like pregnancy. So when did you and Jake have sex?" Carlisle asked. Did he not find out from Emmett two months ago?

"On my birthday..."

"Hmmm... Well that makes sense... Normally morning sickness doesn't happen until the fourth or sixth week of pregnancy. The bad thing is that it'll last for a couple more weeks if your baby is growing at a normal pace..." Carlisle kept going on in his theory.

"Is it even possible?" Bella asked. "For Nessie and Jake to have a child?"

"I have no idea but it seems that's the case..." Carlisle thought for a minute. "I have no idea if this will work out because I'm sure this has never happened before..."

I stopped listening after that...I was freaked out...

I was pregnant...with Jake's child...that isn't exactly human I'm guessing...I didn't even think it was possible for me to get pregnant. What was I going to tell Jake? Would I tell other people or would I let them find out? What about school? Would I even keep the thing?

So many questions were flowing through my mind and soon Edward was in the room because he heard our thoughts. Of course he was mad. I mean I know he was.

"How could this happen? Did Jacob have to be so irresponsible? This is so wrong! Nessie we have to get rid of that thing. It's not human... I have no idea what it is... Look whatever it is it's dangerous and I want it out of you -"

"EDWARD STOP!" Bella yelled. Edward stopped. "Look give it some time let Carlisle run some tests things will be okay."

"Okay? _Okay_? Nothing about this is _okay _Bella."

"I think you should just give Nessie some space I mean she hasn't even told Jake yet."

Bella and Edward continued to go back and forth and Carlisle was still thinking about theories. I gave up listening because things didn't sound good to me at all...

Eventually Jacob came in and demanded to know what was going on. I immediately grabbed Bella and Carlisle's arms and pleaded them not to tell him what was going on in my head and I was sure Edward also heard.

"We are just trying to find out what's wrong with Renesmee." Carlisle answered.

"And Carlisle's thoughts were scaring me and I had to see what was going on." Edward added.

"Okay well what do you think Carlisle?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not too sure what this is... If it doesn't stop in a couple of weeks I'll have to run some tests." Carlisle spoke to all of us.

"So what do you recommend Nessie do?"

"I think she should just take it easy. But she doesn't need to be in bed all the time. She definatley shouldn't go back to school though."

I had almost forgotten that school started back tomorrow. But that really wasn't my fault I mean look what was going on in my life.

The way everyone was talking before Jacob came in was really worrying me. What the hell was going to happen now?

**THE END**

* * *

**Before you yell at me and go all 'bitch write what happens!' I am going to write what happens. I have ideas for it and everything so don't worry! You will have to wait a while before I get to start the story but I hope you bare with me until I write it. :)**

**I hope you come back when I have posted the new story. :)**

**WON'T BE LIKE BREAKING DAWN! Promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


End file.
